Engraved Destiny
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: When something is meant to be, it will work its way out no matter what the circumstances present.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue to my current story. i do not own anything in this chapter except for internal thoughts of the characters. all of the dialogue is from The Reba Show, Season 5: episode 6 (Best Lil Haunted House in Texas). as i said it will serve as the prologue. please review and tell me what you think**

"I'm off to my party." Cheyenne made her presence known as she walked down the stairs in her French Maid costume. She was headed to a twelve step Halloween party with her sponsor, Frank.

Brock, Barbara Jean, and Reba stood in the living room with shock written on their faces.

"Is that why you want to hire a cleaning lady, Brock?" Barbara Jean asked under her breath, still overwhelmed by the provocative nature of her step-daughter's costume.

Reba shifted her focus from the soon to be bickering couple in front of her. "Cheyenne, don't you think this costume is a little bit..." she paused, looking her daughter over. "...Little?"

"I'm a French Maid!" Cheyenne said making sure every bow was perfectly set. "It is historically accurate."

"I thought you were going to go as a goblin." Brock said, stepping away from his wife to play the over protective father that he was.

Cheyenne turned to her father. "Yes, but then i realized...Goblins are ugly!" her face showed her obvious disgust. "I could never pull that off!" she smiled her signature smile, finishing her argument. Reba turned to Brock, silently hoping he had a way to make her stay home.

"Honey," she began. "I'm just saying, I don't think it is appropriate for you to go to a party, dressed like that without your husband." Reba looked her daughter in the eye, emphasizing the word husband. She knew Cheyenne was a good girl; she had morals. She was worried about the shameless behavior of other men. She wanted to be an optimist, and hope that Frank, among other men at the party would respect her daughter, but after Brock had left her in the manner that he had, she wasn't such an optimist anymore.

"Well, it is too late." Cheyenne stated mater of factly. "Because Frank is going as Lord of the Manor. It's like he is my boss." she giggled thinking of the cute man who would be accompanying her to the Halloween party.

Cheyenne turned to the door, hearing a honk from the driveway. "That's Frank now!" she could hardly contain her excitement as she thought of the night ahead. "Coming Monsieur!" she said innocently from the door. "I love Halloween!" or did she just love _this _Halloween? "Don't wait up for me!" she told her mother and father as she waltzed out the door to the sports car waiting in the drive.

Reba shut the door after watching her daughter prance out the door. Nothing good was going to come of the Halloween party tonight, she could feel the danger lingering in the air.

"Something tells me the_ Lord of the Manor _is getting his pillows fluffed tonight." Barbara Jean put her two cents in before Reba had a chance to speak. Reba glared at the woman, still keeping her thoughts to herself. She didn't enjoy the blonde's humor at the moment. Cheyenne could make a decision with Frank that would throw her high school sweetheart out the door and it put knots in Reba's stomach just thinking about it.

"Stop it!" Reba said, finally finding her voice. "I told you, she is a good girl."

"I was a good girl."

"Crap." Reba turned away from Barbara Jean, hating to think that she may be right.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Brock quickly interrupted the two women. "Look!" he said picking up a key that Cheyenne had dropped on her way out the door. "Cheyenne dropped this." He read the tag that was dangling on the key chain. "Pruitt Hotel and Suites."

Reba looked at the tag and then to Brock. "Pruitt? Isn't that kind of sleazy?"

"Oh no!" Barbara Jean interjected, being her over the top self. "What if they got a room? I'll call Joe, the night manager." Reba shot Brock a worried look. No, Cheyenne wouldn't do anything of this nature. She would not ruin her marriage.

"Look at this..." Brock trailed off seeing the words before him. "Room 601, cant wait. Frank." Reba closed her eyes, not wanting to believe her ex-husband's words.

"I'm going to put a stop to this." she couldn't let her son in law go through the same thing she was forced to endure 5 years prior. She needed to talk sense into Cheyenne to make sure she didn't do anything she would regret. She charged toward the door, but was quickly stopped by Jake, who burst into the living room and into her path.

"Mom!" he shouted with terror written across his face. "Something really bad just happened!" Reba quickly forgot her daughter as she saw the fright in her youngest child's eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's Van! Van and that guy!"

"What about them?"

"He saw them together! Van freaked!" Suddenly, the situation at hand came rushing back into Reba's mind. Thoughts rushed through her mind as she thought of her daughter and son in law. She had to do something before someone got hurt.

"I have to go stop them."

Once again her path was blocked by Van pushing his way through the already opened front door. "You have to hide me!" he said in a worried haste. Shouts could be heard around the living room as everyone tried to comprehend what was going on. "I got into a fight. It was bad, but i didn't mean to hurt him!"

Barbara Jean paced around the room. Staying calm was obviously not going to happen.

"Where is Cheyenne?" Reba asked her son in law. She could hear the tremble in her voice, but hoped it was not heard by anyone else. Brock, meanwhile, stood behind the couch, trying to stay calm on behalf of the women in the family. He heard Reba's voice shake, and that worried him.

"I left her there! She made her choice!" Reba's fears had just been confirmed in one short, angry sentence.

"Left her where?" she yelled back to her son in law.

"I don't remember." Van admitted. "All I saw was red!"

"Everybody, just calm down!" it was the first thing Brock had said since Van had rushed into the living room.

Brock's words brought Van out of his thought as he realized there was another male presence in the room. "I have got to get out of here! Mr. H, do you still know those guys in Mexico?"

"Who do you know in Mexico?" Barbara jean asked, temporarily forgetting the severity of the situation.

"Ask your private detective!" he snapped back shortly.

Reba turned her attention from the bickering couple back to her son in law. "Van! Where is my daughter? If you did anything to her-" she was cut off, however, by Cheyenne rushing through the doorway.

"Mom?" her voice was faint and weak as she sounded breathless...like she had been running. She rushed into her mother's arms. "Oh mom, it was awful! I couldn't see anything! There was blood everywhere!"

Reba made sure her daughter could stand on her own before turning around angrily. "Van! What did you do with Frank?"

"He is in a place where he can't destroy anymore families!" he retorted just as heatedly.

"Van, what did you do to him?" Cheyenne asked desperately. "The cops are on their way! I heard the sirens!"

"Police?" Reba said with incredulity filling her voice.

"I know how to buy us some time. Alright?" Barbara jean said running toward the front door. "I am going to tamper with the crime scene and get rid of Van's DNA. Don't worry!" she assured the rest of the family. "I watched _all _the CSIs." she grabbed hand full of candy as she raced out into the night.

"Tell me where you hid him!" Cheyenne said redirecting her anger. "If you do not tell me where he is i am going to tell the cops where you are hiding!"

"You want to know where he is?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! He's in the trunk!"

"You monster!" Cheyenne screamed, pushing her husband back against the wall. Reba closed her eyes. The scene before her reminded her so much of her and Brock when their marriage got rocky. The fights were unbearable, and though this one was a different subject, the body language was the same.

"Van! He could suffocate in there!" she said, not fully grasping what Van had implied.

"I wouldn't worry about that now." he said shamefully.

"What have you done?" she said breathing heavily. She ran toward the door, not quite sure where she was going. She had to do something, though. Brock ran after her, scared of what she would do in her current, frazzled state.

He path was stopped, once again, by a limp Frank falling through the door way.

"He got out!" Van said with disbelief.

Reba watched in terror as Frank fell to the floor. "He's dying somebody do something!" she shouted to her family. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the flash of Jake's camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Happy Halloween, Mom! You have been Jaked!"

"You know, you could have caught me!" Frank stood up from his spot on the floor and stretched out his shoulder. Everyone laughed as they reflected on the prank they were able to pull on their mother. Everyone high fived and cheered as Reba stood in the middle of the living room. She was speechless to say the least.

As the laughter died down, they could feel Reba's glare burning through their eyes. "Mom?"

"Reba?"

"How dare you." she said threateningly.

"Uh-oh." Van said hiding behind his wife. "Here comes the _real _blood."

"You made me feel ridiculous for doing all of my Halloween pranks," she creeped toward them slowly. "So you could pull this off? And all of you were in it!" she waved her hand around, showing that no one would be left out of her wrath. "Lying, scheming, plotting behind my back."

"Okay, Reba," Brock said quietly looking into her angry, blue eyes. "Calm down. It was only a joke."

"Only a joke? Are you kidding? I almost had a heart attack!" Brock's heart jumped at her words. She already had high blood pressure. To know that his and his kids' doings may have sent her flailing over the edge made him think. Had they taken the joke too far? "...And it was awesome!"

Everyone was caught off guard by her sudden excitement. Mostly, however, they were relieved that they were no longer on the receiving end of her anger. Reba walked back over to where Jake stood, giving him a high five in the process.

"It was great! You got me and you got me good!" she admitted. "This is the greatest present a mama could ever get." she was so proud that her children had continued on the Halloween tradition of pranking the family. She was so scared it would be one of the many traditions that had died. "And i pass the torch on to you." she took the oversized pirate hat from her head and placed it on to Jake's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recap:_****_  
><em>**_"Only a joke? Are you kidding? I almost had a heart attack!" Brock's heart jumped at her words. She already had high blood pressure. To know that his and his kids' doings may have sent her flailing over the edge made him think. Had they taken the joke too far? "...And it was awesome!"_

_Everyone was caught off guard by her sudden excitement. Mostly, however, they were relieved that they were no longer on the receiving end of her anger. Reba walked back over to where Jake stood, giving him a high five in the process._

_"It was great! You got me and you got me good!" she admitted. "This is the greatest present a mama could ever get." she was so proud that her children had continued on the Halloween tradition of pranking the family. She was so scared it would be one of the many traditions that had died. "And i pass the torch on to you." she took the oversized pirate hat from her head and placed it on to Jake's head._

* * *

><p>The excitement of the night had finally died down after the children had gotten back from trick or treating. Cheyenne had gone to her twelve step Halloween party; however she went with Van glued to her side. Their earlier stunt may have been a joke, but it did make Van realize he never wanted to live without his wife.<p>

Reba smiled seeing the two parents carry Elizabeth up to their room. Jake was quick to follow, grabbing his secret stash of Halloween candy before ascending the stairs. Reba knew it would surely be as hard as a rock by Christmas time. He would place the stash under his bed and forget about it, until Reba stumbled upon it.

"I am going to go put Henry to bed." Barbara Jean left Reba's living room with her exhausted little boy leaning heavily on her shoulder. Reba smiled before telling her goodbye and goodnight.

Everyone had cleared out of the living room, covering it with a blanket of silence. Reba took the bright red scarf off of her head and sat it on the coffee table before sinking into the couch and letting the fatigue of the day wash over her body.

Brock entered the living room after helping himself to the kids' Halloween candy, and saw Reba huddled on the end of the couch. He quickly swallowed his almond joy and sat down beside her. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked looking at the woman beside him. She had a different countenance tonight. She seemed more distant than usual.

Reba looked up hesitantly. She didn't exactly want to tell her ex husband everything that had been weighing on her mind for the past couple hours. "I'm fine." she said smiling sweetly. Any other man would have accepted her sweet smile. Brock however could see the emotion etched in her eyes. She was not fine.

Brock gave her a knowing look. "You aren't fine." Reba looked down, playing with her fingers. She was silent for quite some time before she turned her gaze back to Brock.

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"How did you know i was lying?" she repeated her question.

"Your eyes. They always give away your emotions." Reba smiled faintly; flattered that he would pay attention to a small detail that involved how she was feeling. The room, once again fell silent as Reba fought herself internally. She didn't want to tell Brock what was going on. He lost the right to care for her when he said "I do magoo." However, her mental battle did involve his children, which she figured outweighed the fact that they were divorced.

"What if something would have actually happened to Cheyenne and Van tonight?" she closed her eyes, praying that the slight tremble would stay away for the time being.

"Oh, Honey..." Brock placed a protective arm around her shoulder. He knew her maternal instincts were running wild, and she was scared to death of losing any one of her children. "It was only a prank. We didn't mean anything by it."

"I know that." she said inhaling deeply. "It just got me thinking. If anything ever happened to the kids, i wouldn't know what to do with myself now that i don't have a support system to help me through the hard times."

She could feel Brock's arms tense around her as she realized what she had implied. "Oh, Brock." she said turning toward him. "I didn't mean anything by that." she apologized, not meaning to bring up the divorce. As she thought of the 'fight' she had witnessed between her children, she thought back to her marriage with Brock. She didn't want Cheyenne and Van to end like she and Brock had. She wanted them to be happy forever.

"It's okay. I know you didn't say it to hurt me." Reba blushed, realizing she needed to be more careful with her words. "But that is where you are wrong." Brock said feeling Reba get comfortable in his arms. They had been divorced for five years. Why, tonight, was she allowing him to hold her? He knew her mental distress must have been extremely high. There was no other way she would let him lay so much as a finger on her.

"Why am i wrong?"

"I will be your friend no matter what. I am sure you get sick of having me around, but i will always be here for you. I hope you know that you can come to me for anything."

She sighed heavily. "I know." she was glad she had a friend in Brock, but on the other hand, she wished she and Brock would have had a bitter divorce. She wanted one that left them on opposite sides of the city, only seeing each other when they were exchanging children. She would always have a special place in her heart for Brock, but she wished a bitter divorce could have destroyed those feelings.

She felt her eyes flutter closed as Brock began to twist her silky, red hair around his finger. "Don't worry about what _could _happen to the kids. Just focus on the fact that they are all okay, sleeping soundly upstairs."

"I guess you are right." She mumbled into his chest before falling asleep in his arms.

**Please review ! (: if you were wondering, yes barbara jean and brock are still married. it takes place toward the beginning of season 5 of the reba show. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Recap: _**_  
><em>_She sighed heavily. "I know." she was glad she had a friend in Brock, but on the other hand, she wished she and Brock would have had a bitter divorce. She wanted one that left them on opposite sides of the city, only seeing each other when they were exchanging children. She would always have a special place in her heart for Brock, but she wished a bitter divorce could have destroyed those feelings._

_She felt her eyes flutter closed as Brock began to twist her silky, red hair around his finger. "Don't worry about what could happen to the kids. Just focus on the fact that they are all okay, sleeping soundly upstairs."_

_"I guess you are right." She mumbled into his chest before falling asleep in his arms._

* * *

><p>As the sun rose, so did Reba. She quickly made her way downstairs and began taking down Halloween decorations. She used to love the holiday, but the extreme scare she had received the night before was still weighed heavily on her mind. If something would have happened to the children, she would be alone in a huge empty house that would be filled with the loudest silence one could imagine.<p>

She smiled picking up the severed head that she had wasted so much red nail polish on. She shook her head before placing it into the cardboard box on the floor beside her.

"Hey Reba." Brock waltzed through the door as if it were his home. "You're taking down the Halloween decorations already?"

"Don't you have to be somewhere, like work?" Reba replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No." Brock replied sitting at the base of the staircase. "There were no more appointments today, so i told my secretary that i was leaving early."

"Can you get that for me?" Reba asked Brock pointing to a fake cobweb that was hung too high for her to reach. "Thank you." she mumbled as he placed in back in the box with miscellaneous decorations.

Brock smiled after placing the fake filth into the box. She never asked for help, even if it was something simple. Maybe with each candle she blew out made her less stubborn.

XXX

"Hey Reba!" Barbara jean barged through the door after Reba had eaten dinner that evening. "Let's go out!"

Reba looked up from her wine glass at the table. "No, that's okay. I would rather not go."

Barbara jean rolled her eyes. "It will be fun. We'll go man huntin'! Please Reba! Pleeeaaasssee!" she drug out the word, giving her best friend her best puppy eyes.

"Fine." Reba sighed heavily and knew she would most likely regret her decision in the morning.

The silence in the car was suffocating Reba. There was a question she had to ask Barbara jean, but she didn't know how to go about asking it. Was it her place to ask? Before she knew it, her lips were spewing out words. "Do you really think this is the best idea?"

"What do you mean?" Barbara Jean kept her eyes on the road, not knowing how to respond to Reba's question.

"You are still married, yet you are going out man huntin'?"

She waved her hand in the air as if it was no big deal. "Brock and i are having a little trouble right now. He knows i am only going out for fun."

"Does he?"

Reba surprised herself with how blunt she was being, but she believed that Barbara jean should be at home with her husband...or at least at therapy with him. She knew the hurt of showing up to therapy alone, trying to fix a marriage alone, and going to sleep because your better half was out drinking...alone.

"Of course he knows." Barbara jean responded. Reba accepted her answer, not pushing the subject any more. She wasn't going to lie, Brock was either extremely good at hiding his emotions, or completely fine with Barbara jean going out. She thought she knew which one applied, but she hoped she was wrong.

XXX

"Hey ladies. Can i buy you some drinks?" a tan, good-looking man came over to their table almost as soon as Reba and Barbara jean had sat down.

"Sure." Barbara jean said, giving him a seductive look. The ladies told the man what they wanted and watched him walk up to the bar.

"He looks just as good from behind." Reba said checking the man out. Barbara jean laughed at her friend's comment as she stretched her neck to see his tight backside. Reba and Barbara Jean gawked over the man, seeing he was coming back to the table with their drinks.

"Here you go ladies." he smiled charmingly.

"Thank you." Reba said smiling sweetly. "What is your name?"

"I'm Craig." he said squeezing her hand lightly. Reba smiled when he didn't pull his hand away immediately. "You have beautiful eyes, by the way."

Reba blushed girlishly. "Thanks. You are very charming yourself." Barbara Jean quickly got bored. She didn't like being ignored by her best friend, so she decided to go man huntin' on her own. She left the two at the table and went to the bar to find a young, attractive bachelor.

"Maybe i will see you around?" Craig hinted that he wanted to see Reba again.

"Sure, just give me a call." Reba quickly slipped a business card out of her jeans and slid it into his back pocket. "See you around." she said flirtatiously before strutting away to find Barbara Jean.

"Hey." Barbara Jean giggled as Reba walked out of the bar with her. "You and Craig sure did hit it off."

Reba smiled. "Yeah, we did."

"Are you going to be seeing him again? Cause i wouldn't mind seeing his face in the neighborhood." Reba just shrugged and continued her walk to the car. Just as she was about to get in, she saw the man she had just met walking toward his own car, A silver Mercedes. She rolled her eyes, _of course. _She thought.

The alcohol rushing through her veins made her feet move on cue toward the car. "Hey," she said getting his attention. "Meet me downtown Friday at 7." she said sealing their date with a teasing kiss on the corner of his lips.

"See ya then." he said, already loving the woman strutting away from him. She turned back to give him one last playful glance before joining Barbara Jean in the car.

The car ride home was just as silent as the one there. The air became heavier with each passing red light. "You sure were flirtatious tonight." Barbara jean finally broke the silence by pointing out how bold Reba had acted toward a man she had just met.

Reba shrugged her shoulders, looking at the fading lights of downtownHouston. She had no idea why she had acted the way she did. For now, she was going to blame it on the whiskey that was rushing wildly though he body.

**Please Review! i feel like the action went kind of fast, like it was rushed, but tell me what you think (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Recap:  
><em>**_The car ride home was just as silent as the one there. The air became heavier with each passing red light. "You sure were flirtatious tonight." Barbara jean finally broke the silence by pointing out how bold Reba had acted toward a man she had just met._

_Reba shrugged her shoulders, looking at the fading lights of downtown Houston. She had no idea why she had acted the way she did. For now, she was going to blame it on the whiskey that was rushing wildly though he body._

* * *

><p>Barbara Jean slowly pulled into her friend's driveway, turning off the headlights. "We're here." she said, nudging Reba gently.<p>

"Thanks." Reba smiled, thanking Barbara Jean for one adventurous night. "I had fun." Barbara Jean could tell there was more to her statement, a mischievous flicker in her eye, but she was simply too exhausted to have a heart to heart conversation. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, starting the car again, and driving toward her own house.

Barbara Jean walked through the front door of her own home quietly, trying not to wake anyone who may have been sleeping. However, when she opened the door, there was still the small light of a lamp shining in the living room.

"Where were you?" Brock was the first one to speak as he looked up from his spot on the couch.

"Out." was all Barbara Jean said.

"I waited in therapy for two hours for you, but you never showed up." their conversation was quiet, but each knew where it was bound to head sooner or later.

Barbara Jean shrugged, throwing her purse on a vacant chair. "Maybe next week." she said tiredly before making her way to the stairs.

"No Barbara Jean," Brock's voice stopped her on the bottom step. "If you don't want to go to therapy, just tell me and I will go down to the courthouse and get divorce papers."

"Actually," she came back quickly. "If you are looking for divorce papers, there are some in that drawer with my signature on them." she said pointing toward the table that rested behind the couch.

Brock was taken aback. "You-You really want a divorce?" he winced at the final word. He hoped he would never have to speak of the horrible circumstance that was creeping closer and closer into his reality.

Barbara Jean raised an eyebrow. "If you don't know by now, I am not going to be the one to tell you."

Brock had no idea where his wife's sudden negative attitude was coming from, but he knew it wasn't good. "What are you talking about?"

"All I want is to be a weather girl, and you won't support me." If the sun would have been shining, they surely would have been yelling. However, the time of night, their fatigue level, and the sleeping little boy upstairs caused their argument to be mumbled carelessly.

"You want a divorce because I think it is absurd that you would want to stand in front of the entire Houston population and dump water on yourself? Yes, I'm sorry; I don't know why I wouldn't support that!"

Barbara Jean stepped back into the living room. "It's not that, Brock. It's the fact that you want me to be just _your wife._"

"Can you blame me? My first marriage fell apart because I didn't communicate with my wife. We hardly even saw each other. If you take a job in journalism, or even as a weather girl, our schedules will separate us!"

The room fell silent as Barbara Jean tried to take in what he was saying. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to know that he was telling the truth, but she didn't. After what seemed like ages of suffocating silence, Brock spoke again.

"Look Barbara Jean," he said approaching her slowly. "I'm trying this time. I'm going to therapy. I want this to work out; but it wont work out with only one person working on our marriage." now he knew how Reba felt when he stood her up to go out drinking with his buddies. "All I'm asking is for you to try."

"I'll think about it." she replied with ice emerging in her tone as she turned away and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Brock sat back down, placing his hands in his head as memories flashed like a horrible thunderstorm through his mind.

_"Where have you been, Brock?" a distressed Reba was sitting on the couch in her flannel pajamas and his faded Texas University t-shirt. _

_"I was out." he discreetly looked at the clock, which read 1:02 am. He didn't think he had stayed out that late. "What are you still doing up?"_

_It was obvious Reba was about to fall asleep at any moment as her eyelids drooped with fatigue. "I wanted to stay up to make sure you got home okay. You weren't at therapy tonight, so i didn't know if something had happened to you. You didn't answer any of my calls."_

_Brock took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door. "Yeah, well I'm fine; nothing happened to me."_

_Reba sighed seeing her husband retreat to the kitchen. She followed him slowly, fighting to keep her eyes open. "You could have at least called." she said, sitting down at the table. "There's food in the microwave." she noted knowing her husband was looking for the dinner that he had missed. _

_"Thanks." he grumbled, hoping that Reba would drop the subject. "I don't see why it is such a big deal. So i stayed out a little later than i should have. Why is it so instrumental that I call you?"_

_"Because I love you!" she practically cried. "I didn't want anything to happen to you." it seemed like she was having the same conversation with her husband that she had with her oldest daughter, Cheyenne, when she learned to drive. Somehow, she never thought she would need to explain herself to the one she loved, though. _

_Reba sat with her hands in her lap. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the microwave heating the meal that Brock was obviously not too worried about missing. "I'm going to bed." she said quietly, not receiving so much as another glance from Brock. She wanted so badly to kiss him, for him to hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry. She had a feeling that those days would be few and far between. Brock never showed up to therapy, and coming home late, sometimes drunk, was becoming a habit. _

_She slipped under the covers, hoping her dreams would give her comfort that reality could not. _

XXX

Reba slipped through the front door after Barbara Jean had pulled out of the driveway, and made her way into the kitchen. She smiled seeing a batch of chocolate covered cherries next to a bowl of Halloween candy on the counter and guiltily grabbed one. Grabbing a bottle of water, she opened the cap and quickly took a drink before putting it down to check her vibrating phone.

It was a text from Craig that read _"I know I just met you, but I can't wait to see you again. -Craig"_

Reba smiled at the screen. She would be quick to admit that she had a fantastic time at the bar. She was excited about meeting Craig, and couldn't wait to get to know him. She quickly texted him back before turning the kitchen lights off and heading up to her bedroom. _"Meet me at Cabo's tomorrow at 8. Hopefully you know how to dance. (; -Reba" _

Once she was sure the message had sent, Reba turned off the lights and tucked herself into bed, anticipating the events that tomorrow evening would hold. She felt her heart flutter with excitement as she set her alarm and drifted off to sleep.

**What do you think ? i know barbara jean doesnt pursue the weather girl thing until later on, but i felt that it would be appropriate in this story line. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_It was a text from Craig that read "I know I just met you, but I can't wait to see you again. -Craig"_

_Reba smiled at the screen. She would be quick to admit that she had a fantastic time at the bar. She was excited about meeting Craig, and couldn't wait to get to know him. She quickly texted him back before turning the kitchen lights off and heading up to her bedroom. "Meet me at Cabo's tomorrow at 8. Hopefully you know how to dance. (; -Reba" _

_Once she was sure the message had sent, Reba turned off the lights and tucked herself into bed, anticipating the events that tomorrow evening would hold. She felt her heart flutter with excitement as she set her alarm and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>A crisp autumn breeze blew the curtains of the open window, filling the house with the smell of fresh air and brittle leaves. Brock was the only one home. He had rose to a vacant house with Barbara Jean and Henry no where in sight. He continued straightening up the living room as he kept a close eye on the football game currently on the television.<p>

He wasn't one to clean, willingly, often, but it seemed at a time like this, he needed to do something to keep his mind from running off. He was pretty sure his wife wanted a divorce, and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. On top of that, the latter had disappeared to Fish Eye Bottom with their 4 year old son.

Brock put the polishing rag down, looking around. The house was already spotless, but his mind was far from cleared. Deciding to venture from his normal 'beer and football' method of ignoring his problems, he decided to go for a run. It was one thing he knew would always get him moving in the right direction.

He quickly put away his cleaning supplies and turned off the television, changing into running shorts and a jacket. It was a beautiful day for a run, which made him more optimistic that he would figure out a way to sew his marriage back together by the string in which it was holding on by.

XXX

Reba sighed and inhaled deeply as she felt a cool breeze run across her still damp body. It was already mid afternoon, which meant she had to get ready for her date with Craig. She smiled at her closet, immediately finding the perfect outfit. Sure, it was a bit more risqué than she was used to, but she felt like more of a risk taker when she thought about Craig.

She let the silky black fabric fall onto her body as she examined the dress. It hit just above her knees, and had just the right amount of movement. She finished it off with a pair of black heels. If her opinion counted, she looked pretty dang hot.

After approving of the clothes, Reba pulled her hair up, leaving loose, red ringlets hanging around her face. Makeup was the easy part she applied a classy smoky eye with a neutral lip gloss and an extra coat of mascara for good luck.

She hurried down the stairs, putting her diamond studs in her ears as she went. The clock read 7:30 which meant she had thirty minutes to get downtown for her date. She quickly locked up the house, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

Right on time, Reba slipped her way into a parking space as the clock hit 7:57. She looked around; spotting a silver Mercedes parked a few spaces down. Craig was already here. She was about to call him, to see where he was at when a tall man in a red dress shirt and black dress pants caught her eye.

"Craig!" she smiled sweetly, approaching him on the sidewalk.

He turned around, giving her an equally charming smile. "Reba!" he stuck his phone in his pocket and gave her a friendly hug. "You look great!" he said admiring the redhead that stood before him.

"You look quite handsome yourself." she complimented. 'Good' seemed to be an understatement when referring to the man who stood in front of her. He was a tall man, at least 6'2'', and extremely tan, but she loved that about him. He wasn't orange, like Brock, she was sure his was natural. Even though he wore a long sleeved shirt, she could tell that underneath, he had well defined muscles that she hoped she would get to run her fingers down. His perfectly white teeth and dirty blonde hair only added to his prince charming smile, and his bright blue eyes seemed to make Reba lose her mind.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm as he escorted Reba into the building to begin a night that both of them had been waiting impatiently for.

Many couples crowded the dance floor as Latin music filled the air. "You brought me to a Latin club?" Craig asked with confusion in his voice.

"I hope you know how to Tango." She flirtatiously winked at him before finding a spot to place her purse.

Lucky for Reba, Craig did, in fact, know how to Tango.

She shivered as she felt his hand on the small of her back. "You're pretty good at this." she whispered next to his ear. Quickly, he spun her around and dipped her, eliciting a gasp from the redhead.

"Just wait until you find out what else i can do." he whispered the words seductively into her ear before pulling her back up. She smiled, loving the fact that Craig was being just as playful as she was.

After quite some time, the two finally tired out and found their way back to the table Reba had picked. "Are you hungry?" Reba asked sitting across the table from Craig.

"Yes!" Reba laughed at his enthusiasm. It almost reminded her of Van.

The two ate their meal and shared conversation, getting to know more about each other.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Craig was the first one to initiate the conversation.

"I am a real estate agent." she replied taking a sip of water. "So if you ever need to buy a house... let me know." Craig laughed at her not so subtle plug for business. "What do you do?" she returned the question.

"Well, I play golf," he started, "But if you mean 'What pays the bills?' i am a Lawyer." That explained the Mercedes sitting in the parking lot.

"So, if i ever get in trouble," Reba leaned across the table "You can defend me?"

Craig, too, leaned across the table, meeting her with their lips merely inches apart. "Of course." he said kissing the corner of her lips.

She quickly sat back in her seat, giving the impression that she was not phased by his hot breath on her lips, when, in reality, her heart was beating like a bass drum in her chest.

"So, do you play golf as a hobby?" Reba asked, hoping her face did not look as flushed as it felt.

"Well," Craig began, trying to regain his composure. She sure was one sexy little tease. "I have been on the PGA tour before, so i guess it is just a hobby." Reba scoffed at his statement. Brock would have killed to be on the PGA tour as a professional golfer, and Craig was on it as a hobby?

"My ex-husband would kill to be in your shoes." she told him, echoing her thoughts.

"You have an ex-husband?"

"Yes." She replied. "He broke my heart, cheated on me, and knocked up his dental hygienist, but he also golfs." Craig raised an eyebrow. She talked about what sounded like a painful situation as if it were no big deal. By his request, Reba went into detail, telling Craig the entire story of her divorce with Brock.

"Wow." was all he could say after she had explained the heartache. "You sure are one strong woman." he said giving her a meaningful look with his bright blue eyes.

She shyly thanked him before suggesting that they get home, as it was getting particularly late.

"I had such a great time with you Reba." he said walking out to the parking lot with her.

"I did too." she said smiling into the distance. "We should do this again. Well, not this, this but..."

She was cut off by Craig's soft lips landing on her own. "I know what you mean." he said softly before placing another gentle, yet electrifying kiss on her lips. "Does next Friday work?"

"Next Friday is perfect." she said before placing another voltaic kiss on his juicy lips. "See you then." she said pulling away against her own will.

"I'll call you." he said as they both walked to their cars.

"I'll be waiting." she raised her eyebrow, holding him accountable if she didn't receive his phone call.

Reba drove home with a subconscious smile glued to her face. after all the drama and worries that Halloween had brought, she was glad to be in her current dream like state of happiness that she hoped would continue on for a while. With October coming to an end, she hoped her loneliness would pack up its bags and leave her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recap:_****_  
><em>**"_I'll call you." he said as they both walked to their cars._

_"I'll be waiting." she raised her eyebrow, holding him accountable if she didn't receive his phone call._

_Reba drove home with a subconscious smile glued to her face. after all the drama and worries that Halloween had brought, she was glad to be in her current dream like state of happiness that she hoped would continue on for a while. With October coming to an end, she hoped her loneliness would pack up its bags and leave her as well._

* * *

><p>Brock had made it a daily habit to go for a run since Barbara Jean had left with Henry. He wanted to push off signing the divorce papers for as long as he could, but he figured in the next few weeks Barbara Jean would be pushing him into the signing of the papers.<p>

He had just finished his run for the day, and had made it back toOak Street. His run slowed to a jog, and then finally to a walk as he approached Reba's house. He smiled wondering what she could have been doing on the late October day. Without his mind's permission, his feet carried him to the back door and into the kitchen.

"Hey Reba." Brock walked through the back door to find the redhead making a batch of cookies.

"Hey." she threw him a radiant smile. Brock couldn't help but notice her face which seemed to be glowing. She looked happier in that moment than she had looked for quite some time.

Reba had just pulled a sheet of cookies out of the oven, when the back door opened and Brock walked inside. He had obviously just gotten back from a run, and had more than likely stopped by her house so he didn't have to go back to his own.

After saying hello to one another, Reba quickly turned her back to Brock and tried desperately to find anything to keep her busy. Brock had just finished working out, which meant she needed to watch herself.

XXX

_Reba had finished another long day of classes, and was glad to be back in her dorm room. She had at least 3 exams coming up that she knew she had to study for. _

_It was a Wednesday night, and the hall was much quieter than she expected it to be. There were no parties going on tonight, which she praised the Lord for. If there was one more party to distract her this week, she knew she would surely fail her exams. _

_She had just opened her book to study, when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration she pushed her book away from the table and paced to the door. She opened it immediately turning around when she saw it was her boyfriend, Brock. _

"_Make yourself comfortable._" _she said not giving him another glance. "I have to study tonight." _

_"No problem, maybe I can help you." he said watching her at the table. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"_

_Reba nodded, telling him she was fine with him taking a shower before helping her study. "Let me get you a towel." she placed her highlighter on the table before getting up from her seat at her desk once again. She was going to grab her boyfriend a towel; however she was stopped in her tracks. She stared at him, trying to control her rapidly beating heart in her chest._

_It was the first time she had gotten a good look at him since he had arrived. It was obvious now why he wanted to take a shower. He had just finished working out and he body glistened with sweat. She gulped as she watched one single drop of sweat make its way down his neck and disappear into his jacket covered chest. It was one of the many things about Brock that drove her crazy and made her short of breath._

_"Are you going to get me that towel?" he asked seeing his girlfriend lost in her own world. He watched as her cheeks became flushed before she finally answered him. _

_"Have I ever told you how sexy you look after you work out?"_

_Brock smiled, walking toward her slowly. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."_

_"You look extremely sexy after you work out." she whispered against his lips. "It makes me want to make you show me how to break a sweat." her words were whispered huskily before swallowed up by Brock placing his lips on her own. It looked like she wasn't going to get any studying done tonight, but as far as she was concerned; she was studying extensively in depth for her anatomy exam... And she loved it..._

XXX

Brock watched as Reba quickly turned her back to him, slightly fanning herself with a dish towel. He knew he shouldn't have been admiring her, especially since he was still technically married. He couldn't help it though. After twenty years of marriage, old feelings didn't just disappear overnight. Sure, it had been five years. That should have been enough time for his feelings to fizzle out, but it wasn't. His feelings for Reba had not changed one bit since the day that he met her.

_"_What's up?_" _decided to initiate conversation and hoped that it would not be awkward.

_"_Nothing much._" _Reba had finally calmed her beating heart before looking back at Brock. _Damn. He still looked just as sexy when he worked out. _

Brock smiled, seeing what was left of a flush on the redhead's face. He tried distracting himself by taking a cookie off of the plate on the counter. "Who are these for?" he inquired.

She shrugged, taking one for herself. "Anyone who wants one." she stated.

Brock thought back to when their daughter Kyra had her first crush. He distinctly remembered her making cookies for the boy. Did Reba have a crush? Brock laughed internally. She was a grown woman; she could bake cookies whenever she wanted. She did not need an emotional attachment to bake...did she?

Reba grabbed another cookie, silently wondering why conversation with Brock was suddenly so awkward. She had always been able to talk to him, so why the tension now?

"Where is Barbara Jean?" she decided to ask. She had not seen the woman around for a few days, and figured she was probably just wrapped up with something ridiculous, like her beanie babies.

Brock immediately tensed up, swallowing the remainder of his cookie. "I'd rather not talk about her right now." Reba tried to examine his face, wondering what was going on.

"Did you two have another fight?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "I guess you could say that." he really didn't want to talk about Barbara Jean, but if he _was _going to talk about her, Reba would be the best person to do so with.

"Are you guys okay?"

Reba expected his answer to be 'Yes.' she expected him to say that they were just having a small dispute and they would be fine in a couple of days. His answer, however, shocked her. "No. We aren't fine." Reba looked at him, telling him to continue. "She left yesterday morning, and she took Henry with her."

Reba felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes became hot. "Brock, I'm so sorry." she knew that the few short meeting she had with Craig had turned her into an emotional love struck teenager again, which is what she blamed her misty eyes on.

"I'm okay for the time being." he said. He looked up from his seat at the island as his eyes caught Reba's his heart jumped to his throat. "Are _you _okay?" he asked with nerves evident in his tone. she usually made a joke when Barbara Jean was brought up in the conversation, but today she looked as if she were about to cry.

"I'm fine." she laughed.

"No you aren't. You're going to cry." he said quietly.

Again, Reba scoffed. "Come on Brock. Why would I cry over _your _marital issues?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." he saw Reba reach for her phone and quickly text someone before she looked up again.

"Well, I think I am going to head home." he wasn't sure what was going on with Reba, but he knew _something _was going on.

"See you tomorrow." it was more of a statement of habit than a legitimate question. She knew at some point of the day bro ck would make his way over to her house.

"Bye Reba." he said before walking out the back door.

Just as the kitchen door shut with a gentle click, Reba's phone vibrated on the counter. She had texted Craig, asking if he wanted to go to church with her in the morning. It was a big step in their young relationship, especially if he was not a regular church goer.

She was relieved when she saw his name appear on the screen with his message that read. _"I would love to go. What time should I be at your house?"_

She replied _"7 o'clock sharp." _before making her way into the living room to turn on the 6 o'clock news. She felt like a high school girl falling in love all over again when she thought of Craig. He gave her the butterflies that _almost _no one else could.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_Just as the kitchen door shut with a gentle click, Reba's phone vibrated on the counter. She had texted Craig, asking if he wanted to go to church with her in the morning. It was a big step in their young relationship, especially if he was not a regular church goer._

_She was relieved when she saw his name appear on the screen with his message that read. "I would love to go. What time should I be at your house?"_

_She replied "7 o'clock sharp." before making her way into the living room to turn on the 6 o'clock news. She felt like a high school girl falling in love all over again when she thought of Craig. He gave her the butterflies that almost no one else could._

* * *

><p>At promptly 6:59 the next morning, the doorbell rang. Reba had rushed downstairs to get the door, but could see that it was already open, with Craig being interrogated.<p>

"Can i help you?" her 13 year old son Jake asked him. Normally he was not up this early on a Sunday morning, but Reba had made waffles, and he would not deny the chance to eat something other than cereal.

"I'm here to pick up Reba." he said politely with his hands in his pockets. He silently wondered if the boy at the door could be Reba's son. If she wouldn't have told him about her grandchildren, he would not have even believed that she was old enough to have children at the age of having their own.

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am Craig Toussaint." Jake raised an eyebrow at his impressive French pronunciation.

"Wh-"

"Jake, I'll take it from here." Reba quickly interrupted her son before he could say another word. She watched as her son eyed the two suspiciously before plopping down on the couch to watch his morning cartoons.

"Are you ready to go?" Craig asked upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Yes, let me get my purse." she said slipping on her classic black flats. She grabbed her purse and stepped out onto the front porch with Craig, making sure that she closed the front door in the process. "Now," she said inching closer to his body. "Let me greet you properly." she placed a gentle kiss on Craig's lips, feeling a shock of electricity run through her body.

"It's great to see you too." Craig smiled charmingly as he made a joke.

_"Now _I'm ready to go."

Reba had her hand on her own car, when Craig subtly pulled her free hand toward his own car. He opened the door and allowed her to slip into the passenger's seat before shutting the door and getting in on the driver's side.

"I promise i won't kidnap you." he said starting the car.

Reba smiled girlishly, "Who said i would object?"

XXX

After the choir had finished singing their last hymn, Reba sat in her seat, scooting closer to Craig in the process. She was grateful to have a boyfriend who was willing to go to church with her. She would make sure to let him know how grateful she was later.

As the preacher began his sermon, Reba slipped her hand into the one next to her, not caring if she got disapproving glances from the old women who loved to gossip. She was happy right now, and that was all she was concerned about.

After the service had ended, Reba decided it would be best if she and Craig left the building as soon as they could. She didn't need any ridicule for bringing a new man to church. She knew she had every right to pursue love again, but she knew other people did not have the same opinion.

"Come on." she quickly dragged Craig out the front door and to his car.

"Are you hungry?" he asked turning the keys in the ignition. He chose to ignore the fact that Reba had pulled him out of the building so quickly after church had ended. He figured she had her reasons and hoped she would tell him when the time was right.

Reba nodded her head. "Where would you like to go?"

She slipped her hand into his after he had put the car into drive. "Surpriseme." she said with a girlish grin.

Craig and Reba ended up in a small cafe just a few miles from the church. "I hope you don't mind. I have loved this cafe ever since i was a child." Reba smiled; he had taken her somewhere sentimental instead of just another restaurant on the street.

The couple ordered their food at the front bar before finding a seat near a window. "Thank you for coming to church with me today." Reba thanked him almost immediately upon taking a seat. "It means a lot."

Craig smiled telling her it was truly no problem. "I enjoyed it." conversation flowed smoothly as they waited for their food to arrive at the table.

There was a brief stutter in the conversation, however, as Craig looked out the window nervously. "Reba..." he began. "Never mind"

Reba could tell there was something on his mind, she just didn't know what. "What is it?"

"Nothing." he assured her.

"Craig, just tellme." she said gently coaxing him into telling her what was on his mind.

"Okay." he mumbled before looking into her eyes. "There is a benefit next weekend, and i would like to take you as my date." he watched as Reba smiled. "Only if you want to go."

"I would love to go." she said gently squeezing his hand.

"Great!" he couldn't wait to show off his girlfriend in the setting of the benefit.

Right on cue, their food came out just as Reba accepted his offer. She couldn't wait, it was a chance for her to get dressed up and be on the arm of her new boyfriend.

XXX

"Do you want to come in?" Reba asked as Craig walked her up to her front door. The mid afternoon air blew her red hair gently as she stopped in front of the large oak door.

"Do you think that is a good idea with i the questions i got this morning? Maybe you should tell your children about me, and then ease them into the idea of me being around."

Reba's heart melted as she heard Craig's proposal. He was looking out for the best interest of her children, and they had only been dating for a short while.

"I think that's a good idea." she said softly before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later." she kept a loose hold on his hand until it finally slipped out and down to her side.

Just as she had predicted, Brock was at her house after Craig had left. "Hey Reba!" he called walking through the front door. She looked up from her seat on the couch, greeting him with a smile and hello.

"Was that a Mercedes that i saw pull out of your driveway?"

Reba pondered what to tell Brock. Should she tell him about Craig? Was it too early to tell him? "Uhm, they must have been turning around." she said, focusing on the novel she had in her hands.

"Oh. Okay." Brock accepted her answer before taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"Jake is upstairs if that is why you are here."

"Can't i come over here without using the kids as an excuse?" he asked picking up a golf magazine that happened to by lying under the coffee table.

Reba scoffed. "No, because then it makes it sound like you are over here for me."

Brock stared at the page in front of him, trying to look unfazed. She made it sound like his presence was such a hassle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. His heart dropped when he saw the name flash across the screen. "I have to take this." he said stepping into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Barbara Jean?"

"Hey Brock." she tried to sound like her usual chipper self, but Brock could tell there was something weighing her voice down. "I don't mean to be blunt, but i really need you to sign the papers."

He could hear a sense of urgency in her voice. Why did she want the divorce papers signed already? "Barbara Jean, i think we can still work this out if you come back toHouston."

"I'm sorry Brock, but we can't work it out."

"Why?" he wanted answers more than ever and all he was getting was the importance of his signature.

"Because Brock... I'm getting married."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Recap:_****_  
><em>**"_Hey Brock." she tried to sound like her usual chipper self, but Brock could tell there was something weighing her voice down. "I don't mean to be blunt, but i really need you to sign the papers."_

_He could hear a sense of urgency in her voice. Why did she want the divorce papers signed already? "Barbara Jean, i think we can still work this out if you come back to Houston."_

_"I'm sorry Brock, but we can't work it out."_

_"Why?" he wanted answers more than ever and all he was getting was the importance of his signature._

_"Because Brock... I'm getting married."_

* * *

><p>Brock inhaled sharply, causing an unwilling gasp to pass through his lips. "W-What?" he was shell-shocked to say the least. "How did you meet someone so quickly?" Of all the questions he could have asked Barbara Jean, that was the one that came out of his mouth.<p>

Barbara Jean was quiet for quite some time before sighing heavily and answering Brock's question. "I didn't."

"Huh?"

"I met him a while ago." She began. "I have been dating him for six months."

Brock dropped to the kitchen table and placed his head in his hands while still gripping the phone to his ear. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Brock. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me."

He wanted to say something, anything, but his mind could not fully comprehend the situation at hand. "I guess I'll have the divorce papers signed and mailed out by the end of the day." his voice had a sad draw to it; Barbara Jean could recognize it through the phone, which made her feel even more guilty.

From the living room, Reba looked up quickly from her novel, scanning the room. Her eyes soon fell upon Brock in the kitchen who was hunched over at the kitchen table with his head resting heavily in his hands. She knew simply by his stature that he had received devastating news. She looked back down to her book, but found herself reading the same sentence as she wondered if Brock was okay.

As Brock hung up the phone, he shut his eyes, reflecting on the conversation he had just had with his soon to be ex-wife. She was cheating on him before their marriage started falling apart. Would they have had a chance if she would have stayed faithful? He guessed there would be no way to find out now.

He was in an ironic set of circumstances. Just five years ago, he was the one who had cheated and left his love heartbroken. I guess now he understood that the rumors about Karma were all true.

"I am going to head home." he said, walking through the living room. He tried to mask his emotion, as he didn't want to get into any details about what had happened while he was still at Reba's house.

His presence cause Reba to look up, "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely. She was genuinely concerned, but knew if she let on to seeing his distressed state in the kitchen he would just lock up and shut her out.

He nodded his head, putting on a brave face. "I'm okay."

She gave him a sideways glance, raising her eyebrow just a tad. "I just have to go mail some paperwork."

Reba, again, gave him a disappointed gaze. She was hoping he would tell her what was bothering him. Then again, who was she to judge him? He had asked about Craig's car pulling out of the driveway and she lied to him, hoping to avoid the subject of a new boyfriend revealing itself.

XXX

Brock stared down at the dotted line he was supposed to sign. Was this how Reba felt when he had cheated on her? He desperately wanted to ask. She is the one person who could validate his feelings in the circumstances they had been given. He clicked the black ball point pen and signed his name smoothly. All he had to do was stuff it in the envelope and mail it away. He would be a single man again.

Was that what he wanted?

Despite the ever dropping temperature, Brock knew he would need a long run tonight. Running seemed to be his current method of stress relieveation, which was also beneficial to his body as well.

Reba watched from her window, seeing Brock run by her house for the fifth time that week. She knew something was bothering him. He hadn't used running as a stress outlet since their marriage got bad. Even then the only reason he took up running is because their marriage was so painfully strained that making love was not an option.

She wanted to stop him at the mailbox and ask what the hell was bothering him. Something significant was obviously going on in his life. Instead, though, she dropped the curtain and allowed it to close, then made her way up the stairs to put away laundry.

XXX

_Ring... Ring..._

Reba finished putting away her clean clothes some time ago. However, she had been in her closet since then. She just stood, looking at her clothes. She laughed to herself; they weren't even that appealing; she had just been staring, lost in her own world when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" she picked up her cell phone from the bed.

"Hey Reba." A smooth, charming voice said on the other line.

"Hey Craig." she replied, smiling brightly at the sound of his voice.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No," she hesitated. "Why?"

"Open your front door."

Confused, Reba walked through her room and down the stairs, heading for the front door. "Why?" she asked again as her hand turned the metal door knob.

He stood before Reba with a huge bag in his hands and a bouquet of pink roses. "I have a gift for you." he said, still holding his phone close to his ear, but looking into Reba's bright blue eyes.

Reba placed her phone in her back pocket before bringing a soft hand to her mouth. "You shouldn't have!" she said standing before Craig.

"These are for you." He gave her a boyish smile before handing his girlfriend the bouquet and stepping inside.

"Thank you, Craig." she said placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Let me go put these in a vase of water." she said closing the door behind Craig and heading toward the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink while I'm in there?" she asked politely.

"No thanks." he denied her offer as he patiently waited on the couch for her return.

Re-entering the living room, Reba sat down next to Craig. "What brings you over here?" she smiled, nearly illuminating the whole city when her eyes met Craig's.

"I have a little something for you." he said handing her the over sized bag. "Open it." he pushed gently. He couldn't wait to see what Reba thought of his gift.

She looked in the bag and took out a large box, opening it gently. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "Craig..." she said covering her mouth in surprise."It's beautiful!" in the box lay a strapless, royal purple evening gown. It was simple, yet extremely beautiful... just like her.

"Do you like it?" he asked apprehensively.

"I love it." she set the box down on the coffee table and placed a kiss that bordered on the edge of passionate, on his lips.

They both smiled as he pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Of course!" she jumped up, taking the box and bag in her hand and heading straight for the stairs.

Craig stood up from his spot on the couch, but didn't move a muscle as Reba's foot hit the first step. She turned around, throwing him a questioning look. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"You never invited me into your bedroom, i didn't want to invite myself and make you upset." Reba tilted her head as her heart melted just a little more. He respected her enough to not go into her bedroom without her permission.

"You're allowed." she said sweetly. "So, come on!" she finished her run up the stairs once she knew he was behind her.

Reba stepped into the bathroom as Craig sat on her bed, waiting patiently for her to come back out.

She admired herself in the bathroom mirror. Craig had done a great job picking out a dress for her. She looked beautiful and it complimented her best features.

"Craig?" she poked her head out of the bathroom before revealing her whole body, holding up the dress with one hand. "Will you zip me up?"

Craig smiled, standing up from the bed. "Sure." Reba turned around in front of him and his slid the zipper up the back of the dress. She shivered feeling his finger run up her spine and linger on her back.

"Thanks." she mumbled just above a whisper with her eyes closed. Regaining her composure, she turned around. "What do you think?"

"You look absolutely beautiful!" he said kissing her lips softly. She blushed grateful for his kind words.

"What is this even for?" she asked, pacing over to her full length mirror to get a better look.

"It is for the benefit next weekend." he said standing behind her and placing two strong hands on her hips

"Thank you." she said sincerely, meeting his gaze through the mirror. "I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to, Reba." his words were gentle as he spoke from his heart. "I did this because i wanted to, not because i had to. I enjoy seeing your smile. That is repayment enough."


	9. Chapter 9

***Side note- I know it takes about a year to finalize a divorce, but let's pretend it's not that long...for the sake of my sanity. kaythanks(: Enjoy another update!**

**_Recap:_****_  
><em>**_"It is for the benefit next weekend." he said standing behind her and placing two strong hands on her hips_

_"Thank you." she said sincerely, meeting his gaze through the mirror. "I don't know how to repay you."_

_"You don't have to, Reba." his words were gentle as he spoke from his heart. "I did this because i wanted to, not because i had to. I enjoy seeing your smile. That is repayment enough."_

* * *

><p>The week had come and gone, slower than Reba would have liked for it to go. However, today was Friday and she could not be more excited for the business benefit Craig had invited her to attend. As soon as the clock struck 2:30, she was out of her office and down the highway, headed for her home.<p>

Upon arriving home, Reba placed her coat on the rack beside the door and dropped her purse by the stairs, retreating to the kitchen for her routine bottle of water. After closing the refrigerator and taking a sip of water, she noticed a piece of paper on the counter with a note attached to it.

A closer inspection showed the note was from Craig.

_Reba,_

_This is another gift to go with your dress. Enjoy. I will pick you up around 6:30 tonight. _

_See you then. xoxo_

_Craig. _

Reba smiled at the X's and O's at the bottom of the letter. Not many men she knew would be willing to sign a note to their girlfriend with _xoxo. _That was just one of the many things she loved about him. After admiring the note, she moved to the envelope that had her 'gift to go with her dress.'

She tore open the back of the envelope delicately and pulled out the paper that was hiding inside. She gasped realizing what Craig had done for her. He had booked her an appointment at a local Salon and Spa. Yet, it wasn't just any salon and spa; it was one of the most prestigious, expensive salons inHouston. He treated her extremely well, and she quickly realized she was out of her league as far as he was concerned.

XXX

Reba arrived back at her house at 6:00 with just enough time to get dressed and wait, patiently, for Craig. After slipping into the smooth, royal purple fabric of the dress, she admired herself in the mirror. Just months before she could not have imagined attending a benefit as prestigious as the one tonight, let alone wear a dress as beautiful as the one she was currently in. She knew Brock had always been invited to business events such as the one she would attend tonight, but he never went, so she was never asked to be his date. He usually went out golfing the night of the events.

As she slipped her heels on and placed her pearl earrings in her ears, she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled into the mirror as she felt her heart flutter with anticipation. She couldn't wait. Giving herself a wink for confidence, she walked out of her room and down the stairs to open the door.

Reba opened the door to a bouquet of flowers and an extremely attractive man clasping them in front of his chest. Her stomach tumbled inside her body. "Hey." she greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Bon sior Mademoiselle." Craig said as he stepped through the front door and brought Reba into a tender kiss. "These are for you." he said keeping his mouth close to hers and placing the bouquet in her hands.

"Thank you." she replied in the same husky, hushed tone. She placed another quick peck on his lips before taking the bouquet in the kitchen to place next to the flowers he had given her with the dress.

"You look stunning." he said upon Reba walking back into the living room.

She blushed, looking down at her freshly manicured nails. "Thank you." she accepted his compliment. "You look quite handsome yourself." He wore a black tux with a white dress shirt and a bow tie to bring it all together. She admired the man she would be accompanying tonight as he took her hand and led her out to his car.

XXX

Reba intertwined her fingers with Craig's as they walked into the benefit together. There were many round tables set up with white tablecloths and elegant centerpieces. She observed her surroundings as there seemed to be many men talking about their business to others.

"Hey Craig!" She seemed to have heard at least ten people say hello to her boyfriend, and they had just walked through the door.

"You must be important." She said looking up at Craig.

"Ehh, I don't want to brag..." he trailed off as he and Reba both shared a quiet laugh."Do you want something to drink?" he asked leading her to the bar.

"Just wine." she told him.

He got them both wine before taking her hand again and leading her to a group of people who were talking. "I want you to meet some people." he said approaching the group with Reba. "Hey guys!" he said joining the circle.

"Craig!" Everyone quickly said hello to the newest member of their conversation. "How are you man?" one of the men asked.

"Not bad." he replied. "Actually, quite fantastic." he changed his answer, squeezing Reba's hand gently. She smiled affectionately, but also politely, not wanting to interrupt the conversation by asking who the men before her were.

All of the men seemed to know that Reba was the source of his happiness. "I'm guessing this is the source of your great mood?" Another man asked.

Craig looked down at Reba, smiling brightly. He was so glad that he had this chance to introduce her to his co workers. "Gentlemen, this is my girlfriend, Reba."Reba, these are a few of the lawyers at my firm."

"It is nice to meet you." she said sweetly.

"You know," another man by the name of Mark spoke up. "I like you already. I haven't seen Craig this happy in a while...And when he's happy I don't have an angry boss on my back 24/7." Reba giggled at the mans humorous statement.

As Craig engaged in conversation with his friends, she admired her surroundings. There were dim lights and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It truly was beautiful. As she looked around at the different people who had attended, her eyes landed on one face in particular. From the side he looked exactly like...

_Brock?_

No. There was no way he would ever come to something like this. Would he? She pondered the question as she looked around. She didn't stay distracted for long though, she quickly spotted a presumably young bachelorette.

"I'll be right back." she whispered in Craig's ear before she made a dash toward Brock and the woman he was talking to. She approached the two just as Brock looked in her direction.

"Reba?" his countenance was obvious with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter right now." she said ignoring his question. She turned to the girl before speaking again. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" she quickly took Brock's arm and dragged him out the back door on to the patio.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said as they stepped outside on to the moonlit patio.

"Stop talking!" she said shortly. "Why are you here with another woman when you should be at home with your wife and child?" Brock was about to speak but she cut him off. "Did you learn nothing from the first time you left a woman at home to go out?"

"Reba-"

"What part of 'stop talking' don't you understand?" she folded her arms as she glared at Brock. "Are you cheating on her? I bet you are! I bet you-"

Brock finally cut her off, not being able to withstand the open fire he was receiving. "Reba!" he shouted rather eyes widened, she didn't expect him to yell at her, but nonetheless, she was quiet and let him talk. "I'm going to take your questions one at a time. No, i am not cheating on Barbara Jean. I was just talking to the girl inside. Barbara Jean is no longer my wife. We are divorced." he watched as Reba's eyes filled with shock. "She and Henry moved back to fish eye bottom some time ago."

"Are you kidding me?" she said, finally finding her own voice. "You got divorced and didn't even think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but somehow i didn't think that would be an appropriate subject matter to discuss with my EX wife!"

"I thought we were more than just exes." she said calmly. "I thought we were best friends." Brock had his mouth open to answer her question with the double doors leading to the patio opened.

"Reba? Is everything okay?" Craig asked, walking toward his girlfriend and joining her at her side.

"I guess i could ask you the same question." he said smugly. "Who is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Recap:_****_  
><em>**"_I thought we were more than just exes." she said calmly. "I thought we were best friends." Brock had his mouth open to answer her question with the double doors leading to the patio opened._

_"Reba? Is everything okay?" Craig asked, walking toward his girlfriend and joining her at her side._

_"I guess i could ask you the same question." he said smugly. "Who is this?"_

* * *

><p>Reba stared at Brock with an obvious fear shining in her eyes. What was she supposed to say? The fact that she could feel Craig's body heat so close to her did not help the situation on any level.<p>

"Uhm...This is..." she did not want to reveal Craig as her boyfriend yet. She was hoping tonight would be a good night to expose themselves as a couple to the upper class business management community that Craig was around. She did not want to expose their relationship to Brock tonight.

"I'm Craig." Craig politely held out his hand for Brock to shake. He introduced himself and ignored the panicked look on his girlfriends face. Hopefully his skills as a lawyer, and retaining spoken information, would not fail him in this situation. "Reba and I met at the country club. She was eating dinner and I had an early evening tee time."

Brock's eyes lit up. "You play golf?" With the mention of the country club and the game of golf, Brock had seemingly forgotten what was going on as he immersed himself in conversation with Craig.

Reba quickly slipped away, walking back through the dining room into a back hallway. She tried finding the restrooms, but knew it was no use now. She opened the first door she came to, revealing a cozy room filled with a leather sofa on one wall, and a facing stone fireplace on the other.

She dropped her clutch on the floor as she sank into the couch, sighing heavily in the process. What was she to move forward? She was practically forced to tell Brock that she and Craig were dating. True, he saved her on the patio, and for that she was extremely grateful. He could sense that she was not ready to reveal their relationship to the world yet, which was when he stepped in and distracted Brock.

And now she was here, lying on the couch with one hand under her cheek and the other resting on her heart as she watched the flames of the fire flicker in front of her glistening eyes.

XXX

"I'm actually a dentist, but I tried to go pro a few years back." Brock explained to Craig. He shook his head in affirmation. Reba had told him about Brock and his love of golf. It looked like they had something in common.

"I have access to almost any golf course I want. If you are interested, maybe we can go golfing some time."

"Really?" Brock said taking Craig's business card. "That would be great, man."

"Just text me and let me know." he said, shaking Brock's hand once more before looking around. All he saw was an empty patio table and many empty chairs. Where had Reba gone? "If you will excuse me, i have to go."

He politely left Brock on the patio to think about his offer to play golf sometime. He stepped into the dining room to see that the crowd had thinned out considerably. Had he and Brock been talking for that long? He scanned the room, but saw no sign of the beautiful redhead he was looking for.

"Hey Mark," he stopped one of his buddies who happened to cross his path. "Have you seen Reba?"

Mark shook his head. "The last time I saw her, she was heading toward the back hallway."

"Thanks." Craig thanked his friend before telling his goodbye and goodnight and heading toward the hall. He stopped, unsure of what was behind each door. If he had to, he would look in every single room. Luckily, though, he found who he was looking for behind the first door.

His heart melted as he saw Reba curled up on the brown, leather sofa. "You're still beautiful." he said sitting in front of the sleeping redhead on the couch and brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Reba." he whispered, gently rubbing her arm. "Reba."

She inhaled sleepily, fluttering her heavy eyes open. "Hey." she said smiling. "Sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep." She quickly sat up and headed toward the door, but was pulled back by Craig's gentle hand. "Aren't we leaving? It must be late."

Craig gently pulled her back to the couch as he sat next to her. "Why don't we just stay here for a little while?" He wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. "It's cozy in here. I don't want to leave just yet."

Reba smiled and snuggled into his embrace as she laid her long legs over Craig's. "I don't mind that." she said softly. There was a brief pause before Reba decided to speak up again. "Thank you for saving me out there on the patio."

"You're welcome." he said, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I could tell you were uptight and nervous around Brock."

"Right...Brock." she mumbled. "Craig," she began. "I am going to say something, but please don't get upset."

"Okay." Reba could tell his bright blue eyes would never break the promise he had made.

"I am not sure I am ready to reveal our relationship to everyone yet. Don't get me wrong, I like you... I like you a lot. I just don't know what to tell Brock and the children yet. I guess i have to tell them now that he met you, but i just don't know what to do. On one hand-"

Reba was cut off by Craig's soft lips. He pulled away, but Reba kept her eyes closed, living in the moment of his interruption. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Reba. I completely respect any of your decisions about us."

Reba stared at him as memories ran through her head.

_"I didn't want anything to happen to you." it seemed like she was having the same conversation with her husband that she had with her oldest daughter, Cheyenne, when she learned to drive. Somehow, she never thought she would need to explain herself to the one she loved, though._

She didn't have to explain herself to Craig, and that left more mental energy to focus on what to tell her family. "Thank you." she said softly before laying her head against his chest.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked, feeling Reba's breath become steady.

"Mhmm." she mumbled, not wanting to move from his warm embrace. Craig carefully stood up and led Reba out to his car. He chuckled as he felt her lean heavily on his arm.

As they arrived back at her house, he walked her up to the door, giving her a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight honey. Thank you for coming with me to the benefit."

Reba leaned against the door, but looked up at him after he had spoken. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Goodnight? Thank you for coming with me?" he wasn't sure what he had said wrong.

"You called me 'Honey.'" she smiled.

He looked down at his shoes, not knowing if how she would react. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." she said kissing the corner of his lips tenderly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said walking toward the edge of the porch.

"Wait." she took his hand. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Only if you are comfortable."

"Oh, shut up." she said with fatigue in her voice. "This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." He laughed quietly, following her inside. After shutting the door behind her, she promptly led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked holding her close to his body upon entering her room.

"I'm not ready for the next step in our relationship yet." Craig stepped back a bit. "...but i trust you, and all i want to do tonight is be in your arms."

"I would love that." he kissed her gently and waited for her to change.

"Goodnight Honey." he said as they slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight..." she whispered as her voice was swallowed up by the darkness.

XXX

Brock showed up at Reba's house bright and early the next morning, just like he had for weeks on end now. "Hey Reba!" he said waltzing through the back door in his yellow polo and khaki pants.

Reba froze when she heard the back door open, quickly pushing Craig away from her neck. "Brock! What are you doing here so early?"

He stopped, finally realizing who stood before him in Reba's kitchen. "Craig, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the range."

"Oh boy." Reba quickly turned to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. There was no avoiding confrontation this time...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_Brock showed up at Reba's house bright and early the next morning, just like he had for weeks on end now. "Hey Reba!" he said waltzing through the back door in his yellow polo and khaki pants._

_Reba froze when she heard the back door open, quickly pushing Craig away from her neck. "Brock! What are you doing here so early?"_

_He stopped, finally realizing who stood before him in Reba's kitchen. "Craig, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the range."_

_"Oh boy." Reba quickly turned to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. There was no avoiding confrontation this time..._

* * *

><p>Reba turned back around, taking a deep breath in the process. "Craig..." she began."Could you give us a moment?"<p>

"Sure," he squeezed her hand behind the island before stepping away. "Brock, I'll see you at the golf course." Brock nodded his head before turning his attention back to Reba.

"Brock..." she stared down at the counter as she picked at her fingernails."Do you believe that everyone deserves a chance to be happy?"

"Well, Yeah." he said sitting down in the tall green chairs across from where she was standing.

"Good."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he was slightly confused why Reba would ask him such a question.

"Brock, Craig and I are dating."

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Reba stood anxiously in front of Brock, awaiting his response.

"What?"

"We-We're dating." she said again; this time she spoke more timidly.

"Oh, Okay."

Reba stared at Brock. He was unusually quiet, which was not good. "Brock, are you okay with this?"

He shrugged his shoulders, getting up from the chair. "I'm happy for you." he smiled approaching the redhead. "You deserve another 10."

Reba rolled her eyes before bringing him into a hug. "Thank you for being okay with this." she mumbled into his golf shirt.

"What can I say? I love to see you happy." he hugged her gently, running a finger down her spine. "I will talk to you later." he gave her a dazzling smile before stepping away from her embrace. "I need to go tell Craig how lucky he is... and beat him at a round of golf."

Reba smiled gently, relieved that Brock was not upset or angry with her. "Only one of those two is going to happen!" she hollered as he bounded out the back door.

She smiled as the back door shut with the wind and she collapsed into the very chair Brock had just occupied.

XXX

Brock quickly drove across town, perhaps a little too quickly, to the golf course where he was meeting Craig.

"Hey man." Craig greeted Brock upon seeing him enter the front doors of the country club.

"Hey Craig!" Brock gave him a friendly smile before shaking his hand politely.

After making their way through the club and out to the golf course, Brock began his conversation with Craig. "So, Reba told me about you guys. You're dating." It sounded like more of a question than it was a statement.

"Yes, we're dating." Craig said with a smile on his face before hitting his golf ball past the sand pit and over the pond.

"I'm happy for you." Brock dropped a golf ball to the ground before teeing off. "She deserves to be happy." he said before hitting the ball harder than he should have.

"She does have that contagious smile when she is happy." Craig said, waiting for Brock in the golf cart. Brock mustered up a smile for Craig before sitting next to him in the golf cart. They had only hit two holes and he was already burnt out on the game. For the first time in his life, he had no desire to finish the round of golf he was playing.

"Good game!" Craig said enthusiastically as he and Brock walked back to their own cars. Though i think you could work on your swing a little.

"Yeah," Brock nodded, agreeing with Craig. "I'll admit that today was not my best game. I guess you could say i was a bit distracted."

"We can always play again next week." he suggested as they reached their cars.

"Okay. That sounds good." his answer was strained as he told Craig goodbye and got in his truck. "Bye Craig."

"Bye." Craig, too, got in his car before driving away from the country club.

XXX

The sun was laying heavily on the horizon as Craig pulled into the driveway of his home. A cold gust of wind blew his deep blonde hair, making it known that fall was in full swing, and winter was right around the corner. He quickly turned the key and retreated into his home.

He hung his jacket on the banister at the bottom of the staircase and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He placed his phone on the counter before finding food to make himself for dinner.

He found a frozen pizza in the freezer, and quickly shot down any attempt to have a real meal for dinner. He would be having frozen pizza tonight. He sat at the bar and watched as the oven timer slowly counted down to zero. He stared at the clock on the wall, then back to the timer.

When the timer rang, he quickly pulled the pizza out of the oven and took his previous place on a barstool. As he bit into the piping hot piece, an overwhelming sense of loneliness washed over him. He put the food back on his plate and wiped his hands on a napkin, staring blankly at his phone.

Just as his eyes landed on the cell phone, it lit up and began to vibrate. He smiled when he saw whose name and picture appeared. "Hey." he answered promptly with a smile gracing his lips.

"Hey." Reba said, instantly smiling when she heard Craig's voice. "I am getting ready to head to bed, so i wanted to talk to you before i went to sleep. How was your game of golf with Brock?" she asked, almost afraid that Brock had revealed some sentimental, mushy story about their past.

"It was fun." Craig told her. "He seemed to be a bit distracted though."

Reba raised an eyebrow, temporarily forgetting that Craig could not see her. Golf was ninety percent of Brock's life. For him to be distracted was a big deal. "I'm glad it went okay." she said snuggling deeper into her bed.

"He basically gave us his blessing." Craig revealed to her.

Reba smiled thinking of the conversation she and Brock had in her kitchen earlier that day. "I know it is going to sound silly, but it really does mean a lot to know that we have his blessing."

Craig leaned back in his chair, stretching his free arm above his head. "I completely understand. He was your first love, and you feel like you can move on knowing that he is okay with us dating."

Reba was shocked how well Craig understood her need for approval from Brock. "Talk to you tomorrow?" she said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah. I'll stop by your house after work."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." the line fell silent as they both pondered the decision to say what they really wanted to say next.

"Goodnight Honey." Craig said hearing Reba's steady breathing through the phone.

"G'Night." she mumbled before placing her phone aimlessly on the other side of the bed.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry i have not updated as much as we would all like, but school is hectic, you know how it goes. (: my apologies! Sorry this chapter isnt longer, but the plot will be thickening like cold mollases here soon. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_Reba was shocked how well Craig understood her need for approval from Brock. "Talk to you tomorrow?" she said, fighting to keep her eyes open._

_"Yeah. I'll stop by your house after work."_

_"Okay. I'll be waiting." the line fell silent as they both pondered the decision to say what they really wanted to say next._

_"Goodnight Honey." Craig said hearing Reba's steady breathing through the phone._

_"G'Night." she mumbled before placing her phone aimlessly on the other side of the bed._

* * *

><p>Reba stared out the window of her office as she watched the people on the street below walk by. The sun shone brightly through the mid fall sky and leaves blew freely through the air. She placed her pen on the stack of paperwork that lay before her and pushed it to the side of her desk.<p>

The phone seemed to taunt her, as if it knew she had bustling thoughts running through her mind. Silencing her thoughts, she picked up the phone and dialed Craig's number. Ring after ring filled her ears as she anticipated Craig's voice.

"Hello?" he finally answered the telephone.

"Hey." she said relaxing into the chair.

"Hey, Honey." He smiled hearing Reba's voice on the other end. "How is your day going?"

Reba sighed. "Good. I just have some paperwork to finish up. Then I get to leave the office. What about you. How is your day going?"

"I have a huge client that I have to make a case for. It's going to be tough, especially when I am representing the defendant and I believe he is guilty..."

"Are you still coming over tonight?" she was hoping a little alone time would take a bit of stress off of them both. However, with the idea that had been nagging at her all morning, she was sure tonight was bound to end with a crash.

"Yeah," he furrowed his eyebrows hearing apprehension in his girlfriend's voice. "I am coming right after work. Why?"

Reba hesitated before taking a deep breath. "Would you like to stay for dinner, and meet my kids?" The last part of her sentence was mumbled quickly. She hoped he wouldn't hear, but on the other hand, she was ready to take the next step in their relationship; and that seemed to be to introduce Craig to her family.

"You want me to meet your children?"

"Mhm, only if you want to."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Reba let out the unconcious breath she had been holding all morning. He wanted to meet the kids and she couldn't be more relieved. Now she just had to worry about what the kids' reactions would be.

"I'll see you tonight." she said with a smile stretching across her face.

"See you then. I-"

"I'm sorry I have to get back to work." she said cutting Craig off before he could say anything more. She had an idea of what he was going to say, and she wasn't ready for bump on the otherwise glossy, smooth road.

XXX

"Hey mom." Jake said walking through the back door with his book bag weighing down his back. "Why do you look so nice?" Reba laughed, knowing her son did not intentionally speak with a sharp tongue.

"I just didn't change after i got home from work today." she said placing the upcoming meal into the oven. "...And" she continued after shutting the appliance, "Craig is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Yes!" Jake balled his fist in the air.

Reba watched her son's reaction and was taken aback at his enthusiasm. She shot him a questioning look. "He speaks French!" Jake said with an 'obviously' tone to his voice. "I have a C in French; and he can help me." Reba turned back to the stove, gently smiling to herself. Even if Jake was excited for academic reasons, it was an excellent start to the evening.

"HeyCheyenne." Reba picked up the phone and called her daughter whom lived just down the street.

"Hey ma. What's up?" she asked her mother on the other end of the line.

"Do you, Van, andElizabethwant to come over for a family dinner tonight?"

"Yes!" Reba laughed when she heard Van shout from the background. It looked like she would have everyone at the dinner...everyone except for Kyra and Brock.

Kyra was away on tour, and there was no way she would ask her middle child to postpone a tour date simply to attend a family dinner. She was living her dream and Reba had no intentions of interfering.

Brock however was a different story. Did she really want him there? She desperately wanted his approval of her and Craig's relationship, but they had already met. They were golf buddies! Did he _need _to be here tonight?

Just as Reba pulled the chicken out of the dinner and took the rice off the stove, Van andCheyennewalked through the doors withElizabeth. "Dinner is almost done!" She hollered from the kitchen as the family made themselves comfortable.

"That sure is a lot of food."Cheyennestared at the stove as she left her husband and daughter in the living room and joined her mother in the kitchen.

"Well..." Reba said rushing around the kitchen to make sure everything was ready. "There is going to be someone else joining us tonight."

Cheyenne's eyes lit up. "Really? Is it your boyyyyfriend?" she sang like a high school girl.

Reba blushed, hoping she had turned away from her daughter quickly enough to hide her flushed cheeks. "Oh my gosh!"Cheyennesquealed. Obviously she had seen the flush. "I'm so happy for you!" she brought her mother into a tight hug before rushing back into the living room to tell her husband about the extra guest.

Just asCheyennescurried out of the kitchen, Reba heard a gentle knock on the back door. Placing the final chicken breast on the serving platter, she looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Craig at the back door. She quickly wiped her hands on a dish towel and opened the back door for him.

"I don't know if I am allowed to use this door." he said as if he were a child who had broken a rule. "It was closer to my car, though."

Reba laughed. "You are welcome to use whatever door you wish."

For the first time since Craig had arrived, Reba looked him up and down. It was obvious he had just come from his office, as he had told her earlier. He still wore black dress pants and a yellow, button down shirt. "I'm glad you were able to make it." she said softly, stalking toward him as the click of her heels filled the otherwise empty kitchen.

"I am honored you wanted me here." he whispered with his forehead resting gently against her own.

Rather than responding, Reba simply closed the minute gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Might I add how beautiful you look?" He said placing his gentle hands on her hips.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied gently pulling him closer by his tie. He leaned in to kiss her luscious lips again, but was interrupted by footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"Alright kids, break it up." Van said immediately finding his way around the island and next to the couple.

"Van," Reba stepped out of Craig's embrace and placed an arm behind his back. "This is my boyfriend Craig. Craig, this is my son-in-law, Van." She stepped away as the two men shook hands. Van stared the man down, hoping to somehow intimidate him.

"So, Craig, is it? What's your game?"

"Van!"

"It's okay." Craig insisted the interrogation was not bothersome. "I couldn't help but notice you're wearing a Longhorns shirt. I'm an alumni, so I could get you tickets...to _any _sports event."

Van raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think. "I like him." Van said nodding his head up and down before pacing back into the living room.

"So far, so good." Reba said placing an affectionate kiss on Craig's lips. "Should we face the rest of the family?"

"Nope, I think we should stay in here and continue what was happening before Van walked in." Reba rolled her eyes, hitting his chest gently.

"Jake, you remember Craig." Reba said walking into the living room with Craig close beside her.

"Oui. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur." (_Yes. I am pleased to meet you sir.) _

"I thought you said you had a C in French." Reba said, quite impressed that her son had greeted Craig in French.

"I do. That's all I know how to say." he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Bonjour Jake. Il est bon de vous revoir." (_Hello Jake. It is good to see you again.)_

"Okay. Stop speaking French, I feel out of the loop." Reba said as the two greeted each other.

As Craig was introduced toCheyenne, Reba made her way back into the kitchen and began to set the table. She was extremely relieved everyone in her family was getting along with Craig. Just as Reba was about to call everyone to the dining room, she heard a little voice pipe up to be noticed.

"'scuse me, mister. Gramma did not introduce _me." _Elizabeth stood at Craig's feet, tugging gently on his pant leg.

"You must beElizabeth." Craig said bending down to the little girl's level. She nodded her head, telling him he was correct.

"Your shirt is yellow...That's my favorite color!" she exclaimed.

"It is?" Craig said, acting surprised. "I also heard you love chocolate chip cookies. I just happen to have some in the kitchen."

Elizabeth's eyes became round with excitement. "Really?"

"Yep, but you have to eat dinner first."

Reba's heart melted as she watched the exchange between her grand daughter and her boyfriend. It made her wish her own children were young again. She snapped herself out of her thoughts before she could get too lost. "It is time for dinner!" she said as she watched the family stampede into the dining room.

Conversation at the dinner table flowed smoothly from one conversation to another. Craig talked about football with Van, French homework with Jake, French fashion withCheyenne, Cookies in the kitchen withElizabeth, and when he got the chance, he would sneak his hand into Reba's under the table and whisper an affectionate comment into her ear.

As everyone finished up their meal, Van andCheyennesaid their goodbyes, as they took an extremely drowsyElizabethout to the car.

"Bye-bye père" (_Bye-bye grandpa) _Elizabethmumbled from her mother's shoulder.

"Bye Elizabeth."

As Cheyenneand Van left, Jake helped Craig and his mother take the dishes to the dishwasher.

"What didElizabethsay?" Reba inquired as she turned the dishwasher on.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." he said before fist bumping Craig under the counter, out of Reba's sight. She accepted his answer as she watched him take his spot on the couch to flip through channels.

"I better get going." Craig said taking his keys out of his pocket. Reba followed him to the front porch and closed the door after they had both stepped out the front door.

"You don't have to go just yet." Reba said leading him to the white bench that sat beside the door. Reba shivered as an early November wind blew through the air. Craig took this as his cue to wrap his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his warm embrace. "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked, placing her head on his chest.

"I did. I love you family. Especially Van; he cracks me up."

Reba smiled. "They sure seem to like you too."

"That's good." Craig said intertwining his fingers with hers. "Because I like _you,_ a lot."

Reba lifted her head from his chest. "I like you..._a lot, _too." Craig placed a finger under her chin and kissed her, eliciting a gasp from the redhead as she deepened the kiss and leaned heavily on his leg.

"If that was my goodnight kiss, I better go." He said, gaining a small giggle from Reba. He was about to step off the porch, but stopped before his foot hit the first step. "Reba?" he said with his back still turned.

"Yeah?"

He turned around as she stood up from the bench. "I love you." Reba gave him a smile that could light up the night sky before stepping toward him.

"I love you too." she said placing another passionate kiss on his lips. Even the mid November air could not chill her when she was in Craig's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Just a few ANs , i do not speak French, so if it is grammatically incorrect, i am sorry. And, i realize November in Houston probably isn't cold, however, November in Ohio is. lol. And my surroundings tend to reflect in my stories. So, don't be surprised if it snows too. (: i have been enjoying the reviews! please keep em coming ! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Recap: _  
><strong>_Reba lifted her head from his chest. "I like you...a lot, too." Craig placed a finger under her chin and kissed her, eliciting a gasp from the redhead as she deepened the kiss and leaned heavily on his leg._

_"If that was my goodnight kiss, I better go." He said, gaining a small giggle from Reba. He was about to step off the porch, but stopped before his foot hit the first step. "Reba?" he said with his back still turned._

_"Yeah?"_

_He turned around as she stood up from the bench. "I love you." Reba gave him a smile that could light up the night sky before stepping toward him._

_"I love you too." she said placing another passionate kiss on his lips. Even the mid November air could not chill her when she was in Craig's arms._

* * *

><p>Reba clocked out at 2:30 on the dot the next day. She was finished with work, but she knew of someone else who could use a much needed break. She walked out to her car, nervously pulling her tight, black pencil skirt down as it rode up higher with each passing step she took.<p>

She drove quickly across town, occasionally flipping between her favorite country stations. She groaned as she was stopped at yet another red light.

As the light turned green, she took her foot off of the brake, and placed it gently on the gas pedal. Before she could get moving, though, a car ran the clearly red opposing light. She held her breath as she remember the close call she had only a few years ago. She quickly passed through the intersection, wanting now, more than ever, to get to her destination.

She pulled into the parking lot of the extravagant building and whipped her car into a space next to a silver Mercedes. She promptly pulled the key out of the ignition and made her way into the building.

"May I help you?" a young woman at the front desk asked her.

"Yes." Reba smiled, pulling her coat together. "I'm here to see Craig Toussaint."

"Should I notify him that you are here?"

"No, you don't have to."

The woman nodded before setting the office phone back down on the marble countertop. "His office is up the stairs" she said pointing behind the desk "and to the left."

"Thank you." Reba thanked the receptionist before making her way to the stairs. "A spiral staircase in a law office?" she mumbled. "A little much." She admired the crystal chandeliers and marble flooring as she walked up the grand staircase to Craig's office.

Her heels clicked one last time as she ascended the top of the staircase. She turned the corner, seeing a solid gold nameplate on the glass door. It read 'Craig Toussaint' and she figured she had found his office. She quietly turned the handle and pushed the door open. A grin spread across her face when she saw Craig looking down at his desk, working tediously. Without a sound, she shut the door behind her once more.

She started toward him, causing him to look up from the clicking of her heels.

"Hey!" he smiled brightly, showing how surprised he was to see Reba at his office. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you needed a break from your work." she said sitting down on the corner of his desk.

"I like that idea." he said pushing his paperwork aside and pulling her down on his lap.

"How was your day?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's fantastic now." he mumbled softly against her lips.

"It can get even better..." she said capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she moved her legs, straddling Craig in his oversized leather office chair. Her skirt rode even farther up her thighs as she sank lower into his embrace.

She moaned against his lips and she traced her fingers down his chest, feeling his ripped muscles, just as she had imagined doing so many times. Craig ran his hands through her loose, sexy hair as he felt her delicate fingers unbutton his shirt slowly.

"Can I tell you how much this turns me on that we are doing this in my office."

Reba giggle, kissing up and down his neck. She ran her nails up and down Craig's tan chest, admiring how great he felt under her touch. "You aren't the only one with talented hands." he said, slowly sneaking his hand from her hip to her thigh, pushing her skirt over her hips.

She fluttered her eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. Before Craig could go any farther though, the door burst open abruptly.

"Mr. Toussaint-"

Reba quickly jumped off of Craig and pulled her skirt down, making sure she was not exposed. Craig quickly buttoned his shirt and made sure his tie was set just so.

"I'm sorry sir, was I interrupting?"

Reba rolled her eyes, walking over to the window to temporarily remove herself from the situation. Obviously the girl was an intern. There was no way someone her age could make it through the years of law school this specific firm required.

"Yes Grace, you were." he straightened his tie again, bringing his paperwork back to the center of his desk.

"I'm sorry sir." she said wringing her hands in front of her. "There is an angry client in the lobby. They said they wanted to see you and I just didn't know what to do."

Craig sighed. "It's okay, Grace. Tell them I will be down shortly."

She nodded quickly making her way out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Craig said glancing to Reba.

"It's okay." She smiled giving him a delicate kiss. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Did I mention how sexy you look in your 'work attire?'" He whispered running his hands along her hips.

"Ah ah ah! Hands off." she said swatting his hands away. "You," she said kissing him again. "Have an angry client to deal with." she quickly walked out of the room before Craig could think about hitting play where their action had been interrupted. Craig watched her get in her car from the window and drive away before fanning himself. The clients in the lobby would have to wait for assistance until he cooled off.

XXX

Reba walked through the back door, only to find Jake with an extremely frustrated look glued to his face. She hung her purse by the door as she heard Jake mumbling angrily to himself. Finally, he looked up to his mother.

"Where is Craig?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Craig is still at work." she said pulling a left over meal out of the refrigerator.

"I need his help! This French is really kicking my butt." Reba sat down at the table to see if she could help her son.

"I would help you if I could, but I don't speak French."

"It's okay, mom. I thought of a plan already." he said bluntly as he pulled out his phone. "I'll just skype him." Reba laughed at her son's technologically geared idea. She had to admit, it was a smart idea.

XXX

After Reba had eaten dinner, she poured herself another glass of wine and sat down on the couch, hoping she could find something to watch. It looked like she would have to settle for Jeopardy. She set the remote on the end table and took a long gulp of wine.

Just as she was about to give up on the show and grab a book, her cell phone rang. She picked it up, seeing Craig's picture appear. She instantly muted the television and answered his call.

"Hey Honey." She said feeling a soft smile emerge.

"Hey."

There was something about talking to Craig that made her feel comfortable and warm inside. It was something she had felt only one previous time in her life. She recognized these feelings as being in love.

"Did you finish up with that angry client?" She asked, making herself comfortable against the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, I did. It turns out they were angry at their lawyer, and they wanted a new one."

"You're just Mr. Popular aren't you?"

"What can I say? People love me."

"I can think of one person in particular." Reba said adoringly.

"Really?" Craig said playing along.

She flushed as she flirted playfully with Craig. "Mhmm."

Before she could hear a response from Craig, the front door swung open, leaving Brock in her living room. "Uhm, I'll call you back. I have to go." Reba said, quickly ending the conversation.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." she replied softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Reba hung up the phone and placed it on the end table next to the remote. "What?" She turned to Brock speaking rather bluntly.

"I hope that was your mama you were talking to." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Reba took another long gulp of her wine, getting up to refill her glass. "Why are you here?"

Brock quickly abandoned his spot on the landing to follow her into the kitchen. "Can't I just come over to visit?"

She scoffed, topping off her glass. "No." She took another drink, ignoring the pained look that flashed across his face.

"Okay, I'll get going then." She looked away as Brock walked out the door without another word to her. She didn't know why she had acted the way she had, but she soon felt guilty for treating him as if they were common divorced exes, and not lifelong friends. She stared down at the deep red liquid filling her glass. She could see her reflection in the drink as she took one final swallow and laid it on the counter.

As Reba led herself to bed, she thought back to a time that seemed to be flashing itself more prominently than ever in front of her eyes.

_Reba had enrolled in college some time ago, but she had only been on campus for a few weeks. She was still adjusting to the new atmosphere. She was still making friends and finding her way around campus, which was much bigger than she had expected. A few days ago, an extremely nice peer named Brock had showed her around the campus. _

_Brock was a sophomore who had already lived on campus for a year. As she might add, he was extremely cute and well built too. She learned that he was a football player, and was a part of the starting lineup for the college football team. _

_Reba looked at the map she held in her hands, trying to decide where to go. She wasn't quite sure which end of campus her classes were on. She stared at the buildings around her, trying to decipher where to go. Her head was nothing short of cloudy when she spotted Brock across the lawn. _

_"Hey Brock." She said approaching him and his group of friends. "Do you know where Davis Hall is?" _

_"No." His answer to her was short as he blew her off and continued turned back to his friends as a cheerleader hung loosely on his arm. _

_"Oh. Okay. I guess I will find it myself." she quickly walked away, fighting back the rejection she felt. _

Reba pushed her cheek into the pillowcase as she felt her eyes become hot. Why had she treated Brock the very way she had despised him for treating her when they were younger? She closed her eyes slowly, hoping everything would get better with the setting of the moon and the rising of the sun.

**_I don't want to give anything away, but if you were wondering, this will be a breba story. So... just stay tuned . (; Until then, Enjoy. xo_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_Reba pushed her cheek into the pillowcase as she felt her eyes become hot. Why had she treated Brock the very way she had despised him for treating her when they were younger? She closed her eyes slowly, hoping everything would get better with the setting of the moon and the rising of the sun._

* * *

><p>It turned out when she awoke the next morning, the night had not made everything go away. She found a note on her counter telling her that Brock had gone out of town for a dental convention, and would be back some time at the end of the week. She rolled her eyes, throwing the paper into the trash can.<p>

It was just like him to pull a stunt like this. She treated him a little more harshly than she should have, and he ran out of town for a 'dental convention.' He was known for running away when things got tough and it was starting to get a bit ridiculous. Brock ran out of her house and into the arms of Barbara Jean when their marriage got bad. Barbara Jean ran back to Fish Eye Bottom, into the arms of another man, when her marriage got bad. Now Brock was running out of town.

Were they all children again?

Reba picked up the phone and quickly dialed Brock's number. He needed to know that his actions were childish and immature. She listened impatiently as she heard one ring, two rings, three rings, and four rings before she was finally forced to listen to his voice mail.

XXX

Brock looked up from the paper in front of him when he felt his phone vibrate. Inconspicuously he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen and saw Reba's name flash across. He looked up across the table to the man who was currently speaking. He had left Reba a note, telling her he would be out of town. Why would she call him? By the way she had spoken to him in her kitchen the night before, he was sure she wouldn't be saying anything kind to him soon.

He shoved his phone into his pocket once again, and tried to refocus his attention to the doctor standing at the head of the board room table. Just as he had written down a line of notes, he felt his pocket vibrate again. He quietly set his ink pen next to the papers in front of him, and slipped elusively out the door without being noticed.

"Hello?" He slipped into his temporary office as he answered the phone call from Reba.

Reba could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice as he picked up the phone. "Where are you?" she asked pacing the kitchen floor.

"Reba," he controlled his voice, knowing that showing anger would only make her angry, and everything would blow out of proportion. "I told you I am at a dental convention inSan Antonio."

"No you aren't." she said flatly.

"Yes, I am. I was just in a meeting that I walked out of to answer your call."

Reba stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the kitchen floor. "What? No you are just running away from the issues like you always do."

"Reba, I am inSan Antoniofor a dental convention. I would not lie to you."

She blushed, feeling slightly ashamed of herself for not believing Brock, even when he insisted he had stepped out of a meeting to answer her phone call. "I'm sorry, Brock."

He smiled hearing the sincerity in her voice. "It's okay. To be honest, it was getting a bit tedious anyway. Your call was a nice excuse to get away. Of course I know how to perform a routine root canal. The people here act as if I haven't been a dentist for 20 years."

Reba laughed hearing the less than ideal conditions he was forced to deal with. "I hope the rest of the convention goes by smoother for you."

"Thanks. L- I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Brock." Reba ended the phone call and laid her phone on the counter. Once again, she felt extremely guilty for not believing Brock. She took a seat on one of the two green chairs behind the island. She held her head in her hands, wondering how she could treat her best friend with such disrespect.

Before she could let her thoughts nag her too heavily, there was a knock on the door and Craig walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Honey." She said staying in her chair in the island, but masking the guilt she felt.

"Hey." he said kissing her lips gently. "You look like you might need this." he said placing a red Starbucks cup in front of her.

"Thank you." she cooed taking a sip of the drink in front of her.

"I hope you like Peppermint Mocha."

"It's my favorite!" she said, thankful that her boyfriend had made a special appearance, lifting her spirits in the process.

"Get your coat," He said, gently pulling her out of her chair. "I have a surprise for you."

Quickly forgetting the misery she had felt just before Craig had arrived, she grabbed her coat and scarf before meeting Craig back in the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" she asked with the excitement of a child on Christmas Eve.

"Just get in the car and you will find out." he said, taking her hand and leading her out to his car. Reba watched intently as they drove around the city.

"Where are we going?" she pressed her luck, hoping he would tell her if she asked again.

"You will find out soon enough." Reba took another sip of her coffee that Craig had gotten her and kept her eyes on her surroundings.

Only a few minutes later they pulled off of the main street and on to a paved private drive. They drove for quite some time before the drive opened up, and led them to the most spectacular house Reba had ever laid eyes on. It was a beautifully hidden by miles of drive and a dense amount of trees around the property.

"I want you to meet someone." Craig said opening the passenger's side door and helping Reba out.

Reba's mind immediately ran off. What if he wanted her to meet his family? Was it too soon for her to meet his family? He had already met hers, but that was different, she had children. Or was it different? Her head began spinning with thoughts as he led up the front sidewalk and unlocked the door with a key that hung next to his car key.

"Reba," he said pushing the door open. "This is my dog Ginger."

Reba rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. "You brought me here to meet your dog?"

Craig placed a finger on his chin as if he were pondering a though. "Hmm. Yep."

Reba laughed and gently hit his chest before finally getting a chance to look around. "I can give you a tour." he said taking her hand. Without waiting for a response he pulled her out of the foyer and into the kitchen. "This is my favorite room. Though I don't use it often, I do love to eat." Reba giggled as he played tour guide.

Before she could admire the dark wood cabinets and the granite countertops, he whisked her out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "This room here," he stretched his hands out to show the room. "Is perfect for dinner parties, if I were to ever host one of those things."

"You may have a future may have a future in real estate, Mr. Toussaint." she said, playing along with his formal, sarcastic joke.

"Do you think so, Ms. Hart?"

"Oh yes. You would do very well."

"Maybe I should reconsider my life decisions." he said as he led her from the dining room to the living room.

"Nah. I think you are doing quite well right now." Reba said, quietly alluding to the fact that she would not have changed a thing if it meant she would not get to be here with him right now.

"Well," he continued the tour. "Here we have a beautiful stone fireplace with an empty mantle, and an extremely comfortable couch." He kissed her lips softly, but Reba could tell there was more to it. "Would you like to experience the comfort of the couch?"

And there was the double entendre that she was expecting from him. "No." she said with a giggle to her voice. "Finish the tour." she was the one to pull him away from the couch and up the grand staircase.

Craig showed her the rooms that made up the second floor, ending with his bedroom. "It's a good thing you made it through the tour." he said, pulling her into his bedroom. "Because I have a gift for you."

"Really?" she said, her eyes filling with stars.

"Yep." Craig gave her a loving kiss before handing her a small black box with a light blue ribbon tied in a neat, picturesque bow on top.

"Thank you Honey." she said placing another sweet kiss on his lips.

"Go ahead and open It." he was more excited to see her reaction than he would have been receiving his own gift.

She gently pulled the ribbon off and opened the box to find a diamond tennis bracelet. She gasped at the beauty of the piece of jewelry before. "Thank you, it is beautiful!"

Craig gently took the bracelet from the box and placed it on her wrist, making sure she had the box back in her hands. "I'm glad you like It." he said smiling.

"I love it." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love _you._" he said pulling her into a kiss. "Make sure you keep the box."

Reba stepped out of his embrace, examining the box more closely. It was beautiful. When she opened the lid to examine the inside, she could see that the word 'Will' was engraved on the inside. She was slightly confused, but figured it was just part of the presentation that the specific jewelry company had created.

After giving Reba her gift, Craig led her back down to the living room where he lit a fire and sat with her on the couch.

"You're right." she said cuddling closer to her boyfriend. "The couch _is _comfortable."

"Told you so." he said kissing the top of her head. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I have plenty of food and no one to eat it with."

Reba smiled, feeling comfortable in his embrace. "Sure. Let me just text Jake and tell him to order pizza for himself."

"Maybe I will actually have a real meal tonight." He joked, alluding to the fact that he had a grand kitchen, yet hardly ever used it.

Reba laughed, sighing comfortably. "How about we wait just a few more minutes to cook dinner. I am pretty comfortable right here." she wrapped her arm around Craig's waist and felt her heart beat in sync with his with the sound of the crackling fire playing softly in the background.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Recap:  
><strong>_

_"You're right." she said cuddling closer to her boyfriend. "The couch is comfortable."_

_"Told you so." he said kissing the top of her head. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I have plenty of food and no one to eat it with."_

_Reba smiled, feeling comfortable in his embrace. "Sure. Let me just text Jake and tell him to order pizza for himself."_

_"Maybe I will actually have a real meal tonight." He joked, alluding to the fact that he had a grand kitchen, yet hardly ever used it._

_Reba laughed, sighing comfortably. "How about we wait just a few more minutes to cook dinner. I am pretty comfortable right here." she wrapped her arm around Craig's waist and felt her heart beat in sync with his with the sound of the crackling fire playing softly in the background._

* * *

><p>"Why don't i make you the traditional French cuisine of French Fries?" Craig asked as he stood in the middle of the kitchen. Reba raised an eyebrow at his ridiculous comment.<p>

"You are from the heart of France and you are going to make me French fries?"

"Well..." he paused looking at the refrigerator. "People do tell me I make a mean Cognac Shrimp."

"That," she said pointing to him from across the kitchen "is more like it."

Reba admired Craig from a seat at the bar separating the table from the kitchen. He took such great care of her. She knew he could have found someone better than a single mother of three, but he had chosen her, and for that she would forever love him for. "Is it done yet?" she asked, leaving her seat and joining him in front of the stove.

"Have a taste." he scooped up a piece of marinated shrimp and fed the food to her.

"Mmm." she closed her eyes, enjoying the shrimp. "This is delicious."

"Maybe I should try it." Reba was about to feed him a piece of shrimp, when he caught her off guard and pulled her into a fiery kiss. "Mmm. You're right...delicious." Reba blushed, stepping out of his embrace. "It should be done. If you want to take a seat in the dining room, I will fix you a plate."

"I can get my own." she said, stubbornly standing her ground.

"But I love you and I want to serve you a romantic meal tonight."

"Fine." Reba mumbled before reluctantly accepting a kiss from Craig. She did as she was told and found her seat in the dining room and awaited Craig and their meal.

Craig soon followed her, setting their plates on the table and pouring her a glass of wine.

"Dinner is served."

"Mhm." she took a bite before Craig could even sit down next to her. "It is delicious." She quickly took another bite.

"I'm glad you like It." he admired Reba and took a sip of his wine. "And for dessert, I have-"

Reba cut him off, knowing exactly where he was about to go. "I get it, the couch is comfortable!" she said blushing a bit as she scolded him.

"I was going to say I have fresh blueberry scones, but I like your idea better!"

Again, Reba blushed, talking a drink of the red wine in front of her. She quickly apologized for assuming his position and continued on eating her meal.

XXX

Brock looked out the window of his hotel room. The lights ofSan Antoniowere shining brightly as if the day had just begun. He watched as coupled walked along the sidewalk, stopping street vendors to feed each other cotton candy, or individual chocolates. He sighed as he quickly closed the curtains and sunk on to his bed. Why did he have to mess everything that was great up? He quickly turned on the news and tried to focus on something other than the pitiful excuse he called his life.

He stared blankly at the news reporter on the screen. He could see her mouth moving, but all he could think about was his conversation with Reba. He guessed she probably viewed him as the boy who cried wolf. When their marriage troubles started up, he ran to Barbara jean, and when he and Barbara Jean had troubles, he had pulled the 'dental convention stunt.' He supposed that given the circumstances, she wasn't in the wrong to jump to conclusions. It was that far of a jump.

He turned the television off, finding an extra pair of running shorts he had packed in his bag. If he was going to do any running, he figured he could use the literal kind to think about what he had done to screw up the lives of his family. He changed into his work out attire and quickly found the gym on the first floor of the hotel.

XXX

"That was great." Reba said placing her fork down, causing a small noise to echo through the room.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Craig set his napkin on the table, taking both plates to the kitchen. "Feel free to get more wine if you want any."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked slyly, but pouring herself another cup.

Craig smiled, shaking his head in the process. "You know, this may have been the first time that oven has been used. I'm pretty sure that is the first fire that has been lit as well."

Reba found her way into the kitchen where she leaned against the counter. "You have an extravagant house, but you have never actually _lived _in it."

Craig leaned on the opposing counter, picking his wine glass back up. "I guess you're right. I have never had someone to live in it with me. Maybe that is why i haven't done much living."

It made Reba's heart break knowing that he had never experienced some of the best things in life. He had never had a hard day at work, and long to see the face of his love at the end of the day. He had never seen the face of a child that he had longed for all his life. Reba's eyes became warm just thinking of the memories she had Brock had shared in their home.

Craig watched as emotion flashed through Reba's eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked setting his glass down and pacing across the kitchen to wrap her in his arms. She shut her emotions out, forcing the developing tears in her eyes away. She was not going to cry.

"Yes," she said, sighing heavily. "I'm fine." she insisted as she gulped down the remainder of her wine. "I really should get home, it's getting late."

Craig gave her a weary glance. "I don't think you are in any condition to drive home. How many glasses of wine have you had? Five?"

"I'll be fine." she persisted. "I can hold my alcohol."

Craig stopped her from grabbing her coat. "Reba, i don't want to see something happen to you. Please, just rest here for the night. It will be fine."

Reba hung her coat back on the rack and made her way to the living room. "I guess you're right."

"Plus," he said, meeting her on the couch. "I can do this some more." He sat next to her and mischievously kissed down her jaw and behind her ear.

"I wouldn't complain if you did." Reba said throwing her head back in pleasure.

XXX

Brock looked around; he was the only one in the gym tonight. He couldn't complain though. He wouldn't have to explain himself if a loose swear word slipped out of his mouth while he pondered his thoughts on the treadmill. He started out jogging, but his thoughts soon drifted to Reba, as they had been all day, and he found his pace speeding up.

He had never truly regretted how his life had turned out until the day his divorce with Barbara Jean became finale. He never imagined he would end up alone and heartbroken when he married the love of his live 25 years ago. He was sure they would have made it to forever, and then some.

He guessed that was the way karma worked. He was alone, working out in a vacantSan Antoniohotel gym, while Reba was with a man who knew how to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Lord, how he wished he could have gotten just one more shot to prove to Reba that she still had his heart.

But there were no second chances in his life.

He sped up even more. He was practically sprinting by now, and he had no intention of slowing down. All he wanted was to show Reba how much he loved her. He wanted the chance to tell her that he would love her until the day that he died.

He grew frustrated, knowing that know amount of cardio would help him get Reba off his mind. It may have worked for any other subject, work, finances, but it would never work for her.

After taking a long, hot shower, Brock laid under the covers and did the one thing he swore he would never do after he made the mistake of leaving Reba...He prayed. He prayed to God that Reba would be happy, and if it wasn't with him, then he would just have found a way to accept that. He prayed that God would give him one final chance to tell her that she held his heart forever. Hopefully she would listen.

God had always listened to Reba, even when she was mad at him, but would he listen to a hurtful wretch like Brock? Maybe this was just the kick he needed to give his life back to Jesus.

XXX

Craig looked to his right, admiring the sleeping beauty that was lying heavily on his chest. He heart melted at the thought of spending forever with Reba. He truly did love her. He gently moved his arm, hoping he would not wake her, and carried her all the way up his grand staircase to his bed where he gently tucked her under the covers and turned out the light.

He made his way back downstairs, knowing he could never sleep in the same bed as her without her permission. With the amount of alcohol she had consumed with her dinner, and the heavy slumber she was in, she was in no state to give an accurate approval of his presence beside her.

He pulled a blanket out from the linen closet and made his way back to the couch in the living room where he laid himself down. He watched the flickering flames as he thought of the remaining three gifts he had for Reba. He had to make sure the timing for each was perfect. The fire crackled as he thought of Thanksgiving dinner next week. It would be the perfect time for the second box. He couldn't wait until then.

That night he drifted to sleep dreaming of the beautiful future he knew could await him and Reba.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Recap_**_: __  
><em>_He made his way back downstairs, knowing he could never sleep in the same bed as her without her permission. With the amount of alcohol she had consumed with her dinner, and the heavy slumber she was in, she was in no state to give an accurate approval of his presence beside her._

_He pulled a blanket out from the linen closet and made his way back to the couch in the living room where he laid himself down. He watched the flickering flames as he thought of the remaining three gifts he had for Reba. He had to make sure the timing for each was perfect. The fire crackled as he thought of Thanksgiving dinner next week. It would be the perfect time for the second box. He couldn't wait until then._

_That night he drifted to sleep dreaming of the beautiful future he knew could await him and Reba._

* * *

><p>Reba rolled over, feeling the plush softness of blankets against her cheek. She closed her eyes tighter, snuggling in to the comfortable nest. She was exhausted as she thought about dinner last night. She was at Craig's house and he told her not to drive home.<p>

Home...

Reba's eyes shot open as she examined her surroundings. She quickly sat up in an unfamiliar bed, only to find that the opposing side was vacant and neatly made. She had obviously fallen asleep here, but where was Craig? She slid out of bed, only to find that it was a little higher than her own...Okay _a lot _higher. She let out a gasp as she fell to the floor, looking up to the ceiling. The day could only go up from here.

She made her way down the grand staircase, and found herself in the living room. Craig, however, was still no where to be found. She turned her gaze to the couch, seeing a lone pillow resting in the corner with a pile of blankets folded over the back of the couch. Had he slept on the couch?

She would soon find her answer as her feet led her into the kitchen where she found Craig at the bar; busily making what appeared to be pancakes.

"Good Morning." she said with a smile and a peck to his cheek.

"Hey Honey. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great!" she said, deciding to leave out detail in which she fell out of bed when she awoke. "But why did you sleep on the couch?"

Craig flipped a pile of blueberry crepes on to a plate before turning to Reba and pulling her into his arms. "I didn't want to do something that would make you uncomfortable. Especially since you had so many glasses of wine with dinner. I didn't think you would be in a state of mind to judge my actions clearly."

Reba cooed, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "You are so sweet! I love you." she said pecking his cheek lightly.

"I love you more." he said with a boyish grin and sticking out his tongue.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, next you are going to challenge me to a crepe eating contest?"

Craig's muscles tensed as he stared at her seriously. "Reba, crepes are a fine French delicacy. They are not to be joked with." Reba burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles before grabbing her own plate and rushing to the table.

After their laughter had died down, Reba deemed it necessary to talk to Craig about something that was on her mind. "Hey Honey, What are you doing next Thursday?"

"I'm not sure...Isn't that Thanksgiving?" Reba took a bite of food, hoping to stall her answer.

"Mhmm."

"Oh?" Craig watched as she took another bite, chasing her crepes down with a drink of orange juice.

"Would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me and the family?" Craig smiled, picking up that she had called the children 'the family' and not 'her family.'

"I would love to spend the day with you guys." He said taking her hand from across the table. "There's just one catch..." Reba tensed as she thought of what he would say next. "I want you to come to Thanksgiving with my Family next Saturday."

Reba fret turned to a smile when she heard his words. "You want me to meet your family?" He nodded.

"It's a deal." she sealed their decision a kiss. She couldn't wait to meet his family and have a Thanksgiving dinner with them.

XXX

The morning of Thanksgiving, Reba was rushing around the house trying to get things prepared for the family dinner tonight. She had to make sure she put the turkey in the oven with just enough time left for her to get ready. She jumped as the clock chimed 2 o'clock.

"Jake! Watch the turkey, i have to get ready." She left her son on the couch and hurried up the stairs to take a shower. Everything had to turn out perfectly tonight.

Reba quickly took her shower a let her hair air dry into loose red ringlets that cascaded down her back. She held the soft, white bath towel against her body as she slid her black sweater dress from its hanger. She slid the warm fabric over her head and adjusted the large black belt that rested at her waist.

She sat down at her vanity, admiring the fresh face that looked back at her. Ever since she had met Craig, she had an unexplainable glow about her. She gave her self a confidence boosting smile as she applied her makeup and pulled her hair up.

Just as she secured the clip on the back of his head, she heard the kitchen timer go off. She quickly secured her hair and rushed down the stairs, promptly pulling the turkey out of the oven.

She rolled her eyes as she hurried to and fro, from the dining room to the kitchen and back again. "Jake! A little help please." Her son slowly left his spot from the couch and turned the Thanksgiving Day movies off.

"What can I do?"

"All the food is prepared, just set it on the table."

"Got it." Jake took the reins from his mother, allowing her a moment to breathe. She sat down at the island, enjoying the only spare moment she knew she would have that evening. Just as she took a deep breath, Brock walked through the back door with a bag of ice in his hand.

She looked up at him from her seat. "You didn't bring anything extra this time." She gave him a sweet smile as she flashed back to Van and Cheyenne's wedding. She told him to bring the ice. However, he brought the ice _and _Barbara Jean. This time, though, he only brought the ice.

He laughed knowing exactly what she was referring to without any further explanation.

"I'm going to go put this in the tub with the drinks." He said patting her on the back and placing a small peck on the top of her head.

As Brock left the kitchen and poured the ice, Reba heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it!" she hollered, rushing to the front door in the process. She looked to the couch, seeing thatCheyenne, Van, andElizabethhad arrived shortly after Brock.

She opened the door finding Craig behind it. "Hey honey." she gave him a gentle peck before stepping aside and allowing him to come inside. She smiled brighter when the smell of his cologne filled the air around her. She folded her arms, too taken with Craig to notice the snide look of jealousy Brock had while placing the drinks in the tub.

Reba stood on the landing, silently demanding the attention of the room. "Well, it looks like everyone is here! Should we eat now?"

"Yes!" Van and Jake responded in unison.

Everyone made their way into the dining room where Reba said Grace then instructed everyone to dig in.

The dining room buzzed with various conversations from golf to cartoons to fashion to wine. "Dinner is wonderful." Craig complimented before taking yet another bite of food.

"Jake, will you pass me the cranberry sauce?" Reba asked her son to pass the sauce across the table.

He nodded, carrying on his conversation with his sister and brother in law. Reba eyes flew open in horror as he turned his head, and the bowl of cranberry sauce tipped out of his and right into Reba's lap.

"Ah!" She cried in surprise.

Jake quickly turned his head toward his distressed mother to see what he had done. He winced, seeing half of the bowl of cranberry sauce sitting in his mother's lap.

"I'm so sorry mom."

Reba sighed heavily. "It's okay, Jake." She quickly got as much of the sauce off of her dress as she could before rushing upstairs to her bedroom. Everyone continued to eat as Craig and Brock both jumped out of their seats.

"I've got it." Brock said placing his cloth napkin on the table and assuring Craig he could stay in the dining room. He had dealt with Reba in stressful situations, ones much worse than cranberry sauce on a dress. He was sure he could handle her distress better than the man she had met just months before.

Craig silently sat back down in his chair as he watched Brock bound up the stairs. Brock knocked gently on the door before opening it.

He quietly chuckled hearing a muffled "What?" coming from the closet.

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning on the door frame while Reba flipped furiously through hangers, trying desperately to find something else to wear.

She rolled her eyes before continuing on with her search. "I'm fine, Brock." She resorted to a sweater and jeans, figuring it would be pointless to dirty another dress when dinner was practically over. "Are you sure?" Brock asked stepping inside.

She sighed heavily, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I just wanted this dinner to turn out perfectly."

"Jake spilled cranberry sauce; I don't believe that is a disaster."

She laughed realizing how petty it sounded when said out loud. "If it is any consolation," he said taking a step closer to Reba. "Dinner was wonderful." He ended his statement by placing a gentle hand on her cheek and a tender kiss on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_She rolled her eyes before continuing on with her search. "I'm fine, Brock." She resorted to a sweater and jeans, figuring it would be pointless to dirty another dress when dinner was practically over. "Are you sure?" Brock asked stepping inside._

_She sighed heavily, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I just wanted this dinner to turn out perfectly."_

_"Jake spilled cranberry sauce; I don't believe that is a disaster."_

_She laughed realizing how petty it sounded when said out loud. "If it is any consolation," he said taking a step closer to Reba. "Dinner was wonderful." He ended his statement by placing a gentle hand on her cheek and a tender kiss on her lips._

* * *

><p>Reba gasped feeling her head spin. "Brock!" She managed to breathe out heavily. "What are you doing?" She gently pushed him away, rushing into the bathroom to change out of her dress.<p>

Brock stood at the foot of her bed as he watched the bathroom door slam hastily. Silence fell from the air as he heard the muffled sound of Reba changing behind the closed door. He reflected on Reba's last question to him. What _had _he done? He knew as soon as his lips touched hers that what he was doing was not okay. They were divorced and she was dating, physically and emotionally unavailable to him.

Reba took her time, slipping into her jeans. She hoped that Brock would take a hint and find his way back to the dining room before she was done changing. She slipped her sweater over her head and took one last glance in the mirror, making sure every button was in place.

She sighed in relief seeing that Brock was in fact gone when she came out of the bathroom. She would still have to face him when she returned to the living room. However, it would not be in the intimate setting of her bedroom, and there were five other people she could carry on a conversation with before she spoke to Brock.

"Is everything okay now?" Craig asked upon seeing Reba descend the stairs.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah." She placed a gentle peck on his lips before making her way to the dining room to clean up the table.

"I can help with that." Craig said quietly taking a stack of plates from Reba's arms. She smiled gratefully, letting him know his help was much appreciated. From where she stood in the dining room, she could see the rest of the family had already picked out a holiday themed movie to end the night off with.

Reba put the last plate in the dishwasher and closed it, wiping her hands off with a spare dish towel. She looked up to see Craig sitting across from her at the island. "You can go watch the movie with everyone else. I am done cleaning up." She walked around the counter to stand next to him.

"But I would rather be in here with you." he said coaxing Reba onto his lap.

"Good." she said smiling. "Because I need a break from the Looney bin." The truth was, she didn't want to see Brock's face. She knew that if she saw him and exchanged so little as two words with him, her world would be tipped off of its axis and spin out of control, as everything did when Brock was around.

"Have you finished packing for Thanksgiving with my family yet?" Reba circled her arms around his neck, guiltily playing with the buttons on his shirt. "You haven't even started yet, have you?"

"No." she gave him a girlish smile, which prompted him to sneak a tender kiss from her lips. Reba captured his lips again, running her fingers through his thick blonde waves. She felt the butterflies within her wake up as Craig held on to her hips. It was meant as a distraction from the fact that she had not had time to pack, but they could both feel the passion building in the air.

"Awe, look at you two."Cheyennewalked into the kitchen to refill her daughter's sippy cup, acting as if it was no big deal to see her mother sitting on Craig's lap, making out with him.

Reba gasped when she heard the clicking of Cheyenne's heels on the hard wood of the kitchen floor. She quickly pushed herself away from Craig and stood, shakily, on her own two feet.

"It's okay mom. Trust me, that's nothing I have never seen, or done before." Reba blushed leaning against Craig's arm as he sat at the island. She finished filling Elizabeth's cup with warm milk and returned back into the living room.

"I guess that is our cue to join everyone else to watch the movie." she intertwined her delicate fingers with Craig's and led him into the living room before squeezing into a spot on the couch.

As the credits began to roll, everyone fought to keep their eyes open. Van stood from his spot on the chair, picking Elizabeth up in his arms. "I think we should go before it gets too late. We need to put Elizabeth to bed."

Reba stood up, admiring how much Van had grown in the past few years. He was a wonderful father to her grandbaby and a wonderful husband to her baby.

"Bye. Drive safely." she gave her daughter and son in law a hug before watching them pull out of the driveway. She shut the door and flopped back down on the couch, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch and her head in her hand.

"I think I'm going to head out too." Brock got up from his spot on the chair.

"Are you leaving too?" Reba asked, turning her glance from Brock to Craig.

"If it's okay, i was going to stay to help you pack. I know you will never get it done if I don't help you." Reba laughed walking to the front door.

"My suitcase is laid out with a t-shirt in it. You can head up to my room. I'll be up in a second." She put her jacket on and walked with Brock out to his truck. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"The holidays wouldn't be the same if I didn't spend them with you. If you don't mind me asking, where are you and Craig going?"

Reba hoped her wince wasn't noticeable. "We're going to spend the rest of Thanksgiving weekend with his family."She could feel the strings of her heart being pulled even tighter with each moment she spent with Brock. "Bye Brock." she had more to say, but nothing she wanted to say tonight.

Once she was sure he was safely out of sight, she returned inside the house and returned her coat the hanger by the door, before ascending the staircase.

She passed Jake's room, laughing gently when she saw him passed out on his bed. Yes, he sure had eaten a lot of turkey and it was now taking its toll. She shut the door with a soft click and made her way to her own bedroom. She smiled, seeing Craig packing her suitcase full of clothes.

"Thank you for helping." she said lying down on the bed.

"It's no trouble."

"What time should I be ready tomorrow?"

Craig could hear the drowsiness in her voice, and knew it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep. "The flight leaves at seven. So i will be here to pick you up around six."

She mumbled sleepily, snuggling into her pillow. "You should just stay here."

Craig zipped up the purple suitcase in front of him before notifying Reba that he had finished. "Come lay withme." she said nearly snoring. She didn't need him to tell her he was there, she knew by the displacement of the blankets, the body heat she felt beside her, and the scent of his cologne in the air that he was next to her. "I love you." she mumbled into his neck before drifting off into a heavy slumber.

XXX

"Reba..." Craig nudged her arm with no response. "Reba..." he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Reba began to stir, fluttering her eyes open. "Good morning." she said smiling upon seeing his face. "I could get used to waking up this way." Craig helped her out of bed and sent her off to get ready while he put their stuff in the car. Luckily his suitcase had been in his trunk since he finished packing days ago.

He walked back into Reba's room to find her wrapped in a towel and finished with her shower. "You look great." he whispered, nibbling on her ear, and wrapping his strong arms around her from behind. Reba leaned into his embrace, feeling his firm outline behind her back.

"Stop." she giggled and protested weakly. "We're going to miss our flight."

"Hmm." he buried his nose in her neck. "We've got time."

"I have to get dressed."

Reba raced through the airport, frantically trying to find the correct terminal. She looked back as Craig took his sweet time. "This is it!" Reba led Craig to the gate and saw many flights were already boarding. "See!" she shouted in a hushed tone. "This is what happens when I don't say no!"

"Great things happen when you don't say no to me." he smiled mischievously wrapping his arm around her waist as they found their seats on the plane.

"Tell me again where your family lives." She hoped the plane ride wouldn't be too awfully long.

"France."

Reba's eyes widened as she stared at Craig. "I'm just kidding." He wrapped his arm around her, prompting her to lay her head on his shoulder. "My family settled in Baton-Rouge many years ago, and that is where the Toussaint's have stayed ever since."

"Why couldn't we drive?" she inquired. It was not a short drive from Houston to Baton-Rouge, but it was not too long. They could have driven if they wanted to.

"I wanted to take you on my plane." Reba looked up, finally realizing no one else had boarded the small plane.

"This is yours?" Craig nodded, leading her to the back to give her a tour. The private jet was immaculate. She looked around the back room as she noticed the little things that made the room feel personal. She figured the pictures were of his family. "Are these pictures of your family?" she asked touching one of the picture frames.

Craig smiled, "Yes. That is a picture of my mother, my father, my sister, and I last Christmas."

"You look just like your father." Reba could see a twinkle in his eye when she mentioned his family. "You both look extremely important."

"Thank you." he admired the photo as it rested in Reba's hands. "It's the suit." Reba smiled at his sense of humor. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. We should be there in about an hour." he notified her that the plane would be taking off soon. Reba sat back down, looking out the window as she did so.

"Everything looks so beautiful." She whispered just loud enough for Craig to hear.

"So do you." He took a seat next to Reba where they sat comfortably until the plane landed in Baton Rouge sixty minutes later. "We're here." he said squeezing Reba's hand in anticipation.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Recap:_**

"_You look just like your father." Reba could see a twinkle in his eye when she mentioned his family. "You both look extremely important."_

_"Thank you." he admired the photo as it rested in Reba's hands. "It's the suit." Reba smiled at his sense of humor. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. We should be there in about an hour." he notified her that the plane would be taking off soon. Reba sat back down, looking out the window as she did so._

_"Everything looks so beautiful." She whispered just loud enough for Craig to hear._

_"So do you." He took a seat next to Reba where they sat comfortably until the plane landed in Baton Rouge sixty minutes later. "We're here." he said squeezing Reba's hand in anticipation._

* * *

><p>The car ride from the airport to Craig's former home was a long, quiet one. It was only 10 miles from the airport, but the suffocating silence made it seem like 100 miles.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Craig finally broke the silence, slipping his hand into Reba's.

She nodded slightly, turning her gaze away from the street signs. "Don't be nervous." he reassured her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "My family is going to love you." right on cue, they turned off of the road and into a driveway that was equally as long as his driveway inHouston.

Craig got out of the car, walking to Reba's side to help her out. "We can come back out for our luggage." Reba nodded silently, gripping Craig's hand by her side. "Don't be nervous." he repeated stopping at the front door. "Everyone will love you just as much as I love you." he placed a tender, reassuring kiss on her lips before turning the door knob and leading her into the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Craig left the foyer, walking underneath the grand staircase.

"Craig!" His mother dropped the towel she was holding and rushed to give him a hug. "It is wonderful to see you!" Reba stepped aside, allowing for the intimate moment between Craig and his family.

"Good to see you, son." His father greeted his son with a handshake and hug. Reba admired the family. If she thought Craig looked like his father in pictures, they looked even more alike in person.

His mother admired the exchange as well before turning her glance to Reba."Mes cieux! (_My Heavens!_) I am so sorry we are being rude! I am Craig's mother Audrey, and this is his father Louis." His mother brought Reba into a hug, putting her nerves to rest.

"Mom, Dad, this is Reba, My f- Girlfriend." Louis brought Reba into a hug as well.

"She's beautiful son." he said patting Craig on the shoulder.

"I am so glad you came to spend to thanksgiving with us."

"I am extremely glad to be here." Reba already felt accepted around Craig's family, which made her that much more excited to stay for the next few days. Craig was about to retrieve their suitcases from the car, but was stopped at the door by small feet pounding furiously down the stairs.

"Frère!" (_Brother_) The girl ran down the stairs and jumped into Craig's open arms. "I've missed you so much!" she watched the exchange as she wondered who the young girl was. She couldn't be any older than Kyra. She appeared to eighteen or nineteen.

"Soeur!" (_Sister) _Craig hugged the girl tightly. "It is so great to see you again Isabella!" He walked back to Reba before heading outside. "Reba, this is my little sister Isabella. Isabella, this is my girlfriend Reba."

"Pleased to meet you." Reba held out her hand, but was brought into a hug by Craig's little sister. She smiled when she felt Isabella pull away and whisper something into Craig's ear before making her way into the kitchen.

"I'll go get our bags now."

"I'll help." Reba followed Craig out to the car before asking him, "What did Isabella whisper to you?"

"Oh, nothing much." he said with a boyish grin and lifting the first suitcase out of the car. "She just said i have a beautiful and extremely nice girlfriend."

Reba blushed. They had only been at Craig's family home for ten minutes and his little sister was already in love with her. Reba reached for her bag, but was stopped by Craig who slammed the trunk shut and carried both of their bags to the door. "I can get one of those." she assured him before opening the front door.

"I am not going to let you carry these upstairs." he turned her down politely. She quickly followed him up the stairs to the room they would be staying in for the remainder of the weekend. Craig laid the bags on the floor while Reba looked around the room.

"Was this your room as a child?" she asked admiring the many trophies and decorations.

"Yep."

"You were such a cute little boy." Reba chuckled admiring the pictures that hung on shelves and lay on his former dresser.

"Am I not cute anymore?" he said sneaking his arms around Reba's waist.

"No." she said with a mischievous smile creeping upon her lips. "You're sexy now." Craig turned her around in his arms, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. However, before things could go too far, Craig pulled away and Reba groaned in dissatisfaction.

"I have a gift for you." He said quickly making his way to his back and rummaging for something. Reba raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a small box.

"You give gifts on thanksgiving?"

Craig chuckled. "Not normally, but it looks like this thanksgiving I will." She smiled as he handed her the small, burgundy box. It was stamped in silver with the words 'I love you.' on the lid with the word 'you' underlined. She opened the lid to find a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Awe." she looked at the gift with a swelled heart. "Thank you honey." she laid the box on the bed and gave Craig a passionate kiss. He didn't have to shower her with expensive gifts, but he did, without expecting anything in return. She felt her heart overcome with love for the man standing in front of her. "You really shouldn't have." she said gazing at the earrings on the bed.

"I wanted to, though. Trust me, you will understand before too long." Reba smiled as he led her out of the bedroom and downstairs where the rest of the family was.

"Oh good, you two are just in time." Audrey pulled the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the serving dish. "We are going to eat anytime now."

Reba and Craig joined Isabella at the dining room table before Louis joined them, followed by Audrey carrying the turkey. Craig took her hand while they all bowed their heads for prayer. "Lord," Craig's father began, "Thank you for bringing our family together, and thank you for the new members as well. Bless this food we are about to receive. Amen."

"Amen." everyone echoed.

There was a brief moment of silence before everyone began eating. "So, Reba, I assume you live in Houston?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, I have lived there since I graduated from college."

"What is your profession? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I do not mind. I am actually a real estate agent." friendly conversation flowed for the rest of the evening. Craig's family was shocked, to say the least, when she told them she had three children, two of which were older than their own daughter. They could not believe she was old enough to be married for twenty years and divorced for five.

As everyone finished up their dinner, Reba helped Audrey clean up the table. "Honey, you really don't have to help me!"

"It's no trouble, I want to help." just as she spoke, her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller I.D in displeasure and politely excused herself. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." she stepped out on to the patio into the warm fall air.

"What do you want?" she answered the phone harshly, leaving Brock stunned.

"I called to see how you trip was going."

"It is going fine." she said nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh, that's good." he wasn't sure what more he was supposed to say. He was hoping Reba would have gotten over the kiss at their thanksgiving dinner, but it was obvious she was still giving him the cold shoulder. It was cold and icy indeed.

"Yeah." Reba sighed heavily. "Look Brock, I have to go."

"I guess this call was a little unnecessary and pointless." he said with a hint of ice to his own voice.

"Just a bit." she said, standing up from the chair she had found a seat in. "Bye Brock."

"Bye Reba." she hung up and made her way back inside the house.

"Is everything okay?" Isabella asked seeing the expression that had replaced Reba's beautiful smile.

She tried to smile at Craig's sister. "Yes, everything is okay." she tried convincing the girl as she looked around the room.

"He's upstairs."

"Thank you." she said slipping her shoes off and stepping up the stairs.

Reba stepped into Craig's room and immediately saw him resting on the side of the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked as she lay down on the bed beside him.

"Is it a Toussaint trait to analyze people?" she asked closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. "You sister just asked me the same question."

Craig laughed that he and his sister had been thinking the same thing. "It may just be a Toussaint trait. I'm serious though, are you okay?" he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

She nodded and mumbled tiredly. "I'm fine."

He soon heard her breathing become regular as they both drifted to off to sleep.

XXX

The next morning Audrey knocked on the bedroom door, with no response. She stuck her head in the door as a smile emerged. She saw Craig and Reba still in their clothes from the night before. They had fallen asleep on top of the covers, with Reba's head resting on Craig's chest and her arm draped over his waist. She was so happy her son had finally found someone to complete his life. She had just met Reba, but she already loved her as a daughter.

An hour later, Reba and Craig emerged from upstairs, after showering and changing into a fresh set of clothes.

"Good morning." Craig's parents greeted the two as they stepped into the living room.

"Good morning." they both greeted.

"When are you two planning to head out today?" Louis asked as Reba sat on an empty chair.

"We should be leaving here soon."

"Won't you stay longer?" Isabella asked from her seat at the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry Bella; we both have to work tomorrow."

"I have an idea," Reba piped up from beside Craig. "Why don't all of you come to Houston for Christmas?"

"I like that idea!" Isabella was quick to respond before anyone could say otherwise.

"That does sound like a wonderful idea." Louis replied quietly, but eagerly.

The luggage was already in the car, which prompted everyone to gather in the foyer for their goodbyes. "It was so nice to meet you Reba." Audrey gave her a tight hug before giving her son the same treatment. "Don't let her go Craig!" she scolded her son as only a mother could.

"We'll see you again in December!" Louis gave her a hug before shaking Craig's hand.

The drive to the airport was quite different from the one just a day ago. Reba felt as if she was officially a part of Craig's family. They had accepted her with no troubles at all. "Thank you for taking me to meet your family." she thanked Craig as they boarded his plane. Their relationship had taken the next necessary step. Craig mentally thought about the two other gifts he had to give Reba. Christmas wouldn't come quick enough.

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts ! :) is this getting too long ? is anyone losing their intrest? because i promise twists will be coming soon (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Recap:_**

_The luggage was already in the car, which prompted everyone to gather in the foyer for their goodbyes. "It was so nice to meet you Reba." Audrey gave her a tight hug before giving her son the same treatment. "Don't let her go Craig!" she scolded her son as only a mother could._

_"We'll see you again in December!" Louis gave her a hug before shaking Craig's hand._

_The drive to the airport was quite different from the one just a day ago. Reba felt as if she was officially a part of Craig's family. They had accepted her with no troubles at all. "Thank you for taking me to meet your family." she thanked Craig as they boarded his plane. Their relationship had taken the next necessary step. Craig mentally thought about the two other gifts he had to give Reba. Christmas wouldn't come quick enough._

* * *

><p>Craig ascended the steps after he was sure Reba had made it safely on the plane. "And now we wait." he said slumping into a plush seat next to Reba. "I talked to the pilot after you settled in; He said we should be taking off within the next few minutes."<p>

Reba nodded, laying her head on Craig's shoulder. "Okay." she mumbled.

"Are you tired?" he chuckled at the redhead who was currently struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Mhmm. It must be the jet lag."

"Houston and Baton Rouge are in the same time zone."

"Shut up." she retaliated, closing her eyes and resting her arm across Craig's waist. Craig glanced at the almost sleeping beauty who sat beside him. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, eliciting a tired groan from her lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the bedroom. You will sleep better there." He watched as she relaxed into the comfortable satin sheets with the duvet pulled up to her chin. He figured he wouldn't hear a peep out of her until after they landed inHouston.

Craig shut the curtains that divided the front of the plane from the bedroom quarters and found a seat next to the window. The clouds that passed outside the window reminded him of the snow he remembered seeing the year he spent Christmas inNew York. When he thought of the snow falling, he thought of the two presents he had yet to give Reba. He closed his eyes, thinking of the woman herself. He loved her with all of his heart, and could only hope she felt the same way.

He opened his eyes, feeling a delicate finger run up his arm. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he said seeing Reba beside him.

"I have slept long enough. There's something else I want to do." She positioned herself on his lap before kissing his neck lightly and trailing butterfly kisses over his jaw and behind his ear.

He lifted her up with himself and led her back to the bedroom he previously had just ten minutes earlier. "You aren't leaving the bed this time." he said mischievously as he laid her down once again.

She giggled, feeling his hot breath against her ear. "I love you." she told him, bringing him into a passionate, love filled kiss.

XXX

"Craig!" Jake shouted from the kitchen when he saw his mother and Craig walk through the front door.

"I'm here too." Reba said, hanging her jacket on the rack.

"Hey mom." he said throwing her a smile before high-fiving Craig.

"Good to see you bud." Craig said accepting Jake's handshake.

"Jake, Where is your father?" Reba asked shutting the door and stepping further into the living room. Brock was supposed to keep an eye on Jake for the days that she and Craig were gone. So far, there was no sign of Brock.

"I'm right here." Brock said making an appearance from the kitchen. "You were out of milk, so I ran to the store and got you some."

"Thank you."

"It was no problem." he insisted. "Jake wanted cereal this morning anyway."

"I hate to leave so soon," Craig said, getting Reba's attention. "But I am going to head back home." He gave Reba a quick peck before making his way to the door. "I have some paperwork I have to finish up before work tomorrow."

"I'll see you later." Reba followed him to the door before seeing him off. "I love you." Her words were low, but still clear enough to be heard across the room by Brock. He felt a pain in his heart as the thought of Reba loving another man entered his mind. She loved Craig, and she deserved to be happy, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. He had never heard Reba use _that _phrase when speaking to any one other than him or her family.

"Now that you are home, I should probably get going." Brock grabbed his coat and made sure he had his keys before stepping toward the door. He opened the door, set on going home when he saw Reba struggling to pull her suitcase toward the stairs. He shut the door, stepping back inside. "I'll get that for you."

"No, Brock, I've got it." she said holding her breath as she pulled the luggage along the floor.

"Reba." He held on to the handle. "Let go." Immediately, she let go. She recognized that tone of voice. It was the tone that demanded her attention without damaging her heart. She let out a heavy huff, realizing she had given in to Brock after nearly no refusal.

She followed him up the stairs and watched as he placed the purple bag on her bed. "Thank you." She said sitting on the bed.

"No problem." he quickly kissed the side of her head before turning his back and pacing toward the door. He stopped at the threshold, though, and turned back around. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me." He shot her a pure smile before making his way down the stairs and out to his truck.

XXX

The day had faded into night; and with it, November had faded gracefully into December. Reba sprung from her bed, making her way to the window. The street looked just as it had yesterday, yet completely different. There was a sense of nostalgia that was brought with the month, one that made everything seem okay.

She quickly showered and readied herself for anything today would surely throw at her, and then she headed downstairs. She stepped into the kitchen, only to find that Craig had already prepared breakfast for everyone.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, grabbing a waffle for herself.

"I'm making breakfast, what does it look like i am doing?"

Reba smiled, sitting across from him at the island. "You know, you are here so much, you should just move in." Craig stopped flipping the bacon and stared at her.

"You're serious?"

"Why not?" she sounded so laid back and at ease, he wasn't sure whether he should take this as a joke or not.

"If that is really wanted you want, I would be happy to move in."

"I think it is the next step in our relationship." she said taking a long swig of orange juice.

"You're right. I think it _is _the next step in our relationship." he gave her a bright smile and placing a piece of bacon on her plate.

"Can you be moved in by Christmas?" she asked seriously, leaning back in her chair.

"I'll be moved in by tomorrow if that is what you want." Reba smiled, feeling butterflies rush through her veins. It had been a while since she had experienced a man who would fly to the moon simply for her happiness.

XXX

Later that afternoon, upon Reba's request, Craig began to bring his belongings to Reba's house. He figured it wouldn't take long; all he really needed was his clothing and bathroom supplies. He didn't plan on selling his home just yet. Hopefully he would need a use for it some day in the near future.

"Where are we going to put all your clothes?" Reba stood in her closet and examined the small amount of empty space she had to work with. Craig dropped another pile of dress shirts on the bed before joining Reba in the closet.

"We can just get rid of all these..." he said taking out a large portion of Reba's wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" she stood in the doorway, disabling Craig from removing her clothes from the closet.

"You don't need them." he said with a playful grin emerging on his countenance.

"Yes I do!" she gently pushed him further into the closet. "What will I wear if you throw all my clothes out?"

"You don't have to wear anything...That would be okay with me."

Reba's face became nearly the same color as her hair as she blushed. "Men are pigs." she mumbled as she left the closet to pick up some of Craig's shirts.

Craig watched as Reba's face became the cutest shade of red he had ever seen, before she stomped out of the closet and stood by the bed. "I was just kidding honey." he said enveloping her in a bear hug. "If it is any consolation, you look adorable when you blush."

She lowered her chin, pretending to pout. "...And even sexier when you pout." he said, lowering his voice into her ear. Reba continued to ignore him, keeping her gaze low. "You aren't going to speak to me?" She shook her head in response, but made no attempt to move out of his arms.

Craig smiled, knowing he would get her to speak one way or another. Craig gently ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling her muscles loosen under his touch. He gently kissed her shoulder, up her neck, and behind her ear. She exhaled sharply and threw her head to the side, but still made no effort to speak. Craig chuckled, knowing she would give in sooner or later.

He trailed his kisses from her neck to her cheek and over to her lips. His hands, well, needless to say they were just as talented as his lips. He snuck his hands up her arms, forming goose bumps on her creamy, white skin. He brought her into another lustful lip lock as his hands wandered to the hem of her shirt and graced over her smooth stomach.

Reba moaned out in pleasure, causing Craig to pull away. "Ha! I win!" Reba looked at him in horror, how was he going to pull away after how he had just affected her?

"Moans don't count!" she defended herself before slapping her hand to her mouth. It looked like he _had _in fact won.

"I rest my case." he said waltzing to the bedroom door.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked, grabbing his arm before he could leave the room. She quickly shut the door and locked the handle with a soft click. "You are not leaving my room without finishing what you started." with her words, he escorted her back to the bed, and gently pushed her back until her head hit the large, white pillows of _their _newely Christened bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Recap:_**

_"Moans don't count!" she defended herself before slapping her hand to her mouth. It looked like he had in fact won._

_"I rest my case." he said waltzing to the bedroom door._

_"Where do you think you are going?" she asked, grabbing his arm before he could leave the room. She quickly shut the door and locked the handle with a soft click. "You are not leaving my room without finishing what you started." with her words, he escorted her back to the bed, and gently pushed her back until her head hit the large, white pillows of their newly Christened bed._

* * *

><p>December was well on its way, as the chilly wind made the month known to all. Reba didn't mind the changing weather, but she did mind the fact that she was yet another year older today. Yes, it was December 12 and that meant another birthday for the redhead. She hoped Craig would not make a big deal out of the day. To be completely honest, she hoped he had forgotten. She wanted today to be just like every other day. She wanted to spend it with her family.<p>

She finished her morning routine and headed downstairs. Jake was on the couch watching television while testing. As he called it, he was multitasking.

"Good morning Jake."

"Morning." he said, never looking up.

"Breakfast is ready!" she heard Craig yell from the kitchen. The simple sentence prompted Jake to turn off the television and throw his phone down to the coffee table faster than Reba could have imagined. She laughed knowing how fast Jake could move when food was involved.

"Good morning honey." Craig handed Jake a plate absentmindedly before turning all of his attention to Reba. "You look beautiful." he mumbled against her lips before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." she returned his kiss before accepting a plate he had made for her.

"I do believe there is something special about today." he gave Reba a knowing glance as he took a seat across from her, next to Jake, at the breakfast table.

Reba lowered her gaze to the food in front of her, stabbing her fruit with her fork. "No, I don't think there is anything special about today."

"Yes there is, mom." Jake said through a mouth full of toast. "It's your birthday!"

Reba gave him her famous death glare. "You can't remember to change your shirt for three days, but you remembered my birthday?" Jake smiled before stuffing his mouth once again.

"Do you have anything special in mind for today?" Craig asked nearly finished with his meal.

"I just want to spend today with the family, everyone included." Craig gave her a loving smile, pecking the side of her head as he made his way to dishwasher. She was the most loving person he had ever met; he couldn't wait to wake up next to her tomorrow and hopefully for the rest of his life. Loving her was the greatest feeling he had known thus far.

"Cheyenneand Van are coming over later." Jake said placing his plate in the dishwasher. "And dad said he was going to come over too." Reba smiled, excited at the prospect of having, almost, the whole family together again.

XXX

Reba stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror as she finished up her makeup. Craig had revealed that he would take everyone out to dinner later this evening and told everyone to 'fancy up.' She looked at the grey sky outside and felt a shiver run down her spine. She shook her head and turned the radio on, pushing the feelings she had in the pit of her stomach away. She had to finish getting ready.

Just as she finished applying her mascara, she heard the bedroom door creak open slowly before shutting with a soft click. "I thought I could find you in here." Craig stood behind her and ran his fingers through her soft red hair. "You look beautiful." he kissed the crook of her neck before retrieving something from the nightstand. "I have a little gift for your birthday."

Reba stood up from her seat at the vanity and met him by the dresser. "You mean something more than you gave me last night?" She giggled huskily before kissing him lightly.

Craig gave her a boyish smile. "Yes. I have something _else _to give you."

Reba accepted the small blue box with yet another inscription on the top. "What is with all the engravings on the boxes?" she asked before opening it.

"They will all make sense soon." This box said 'Me and You' with a heart around the three words.

Reba opened the box to find a diamond necklace with the pendant in the shape of a heart. "Oh Craig. This is really too much." she ran her fingers across the small diamonds gently. Craig watched as she stared down at the box, but became worried when she said nothing more.

"Reba, honey? Do you like it?" Reba only nodded, keeping her gaze to the box. When she looked up, Craig was alarmed to see tears fill her eyes.

"Why me?"

He was taken aback by her question. "What?"

"Why me?" she repeated. "You could clearly have any woman of your choice. Why me?"

Craig took this opportunity to put the diamond necklace around Reba's neck before answering her question. "I love you." He said taking her hand. "You are the one who taught me what love is. Before you, I had never experienced love, and I hope to never experience this feeling with anyone but you. I love you with all of my heart, and I hope I can show even a bit of what my heart feels for you."

A single tear fell from Reba's cheek as she planted a kiss on Craig's lips. The speech he had just given her had just placed his heart on his sleeve, which made her feel even more guilty for the conflicting thoughts she was having. She loved Craig, she truly did. But she couldn't give her whole heart to him. Another held her heart, and she didn't know what to do. It was a man she knew would never be her own, but she could not pull her torn heart out of his grip.

Craig wiped the tear from her cheek and pulled away. "You should finish getting ready before i make you cry any more." She smiled sadly and returned to her spot at her vanity.

"I'll be down shortly." she informed Craig before watching him exit the room. When she was sure the door had shut, she pulled out a picture frame from the bottom drawer of her desk. The image became blurred as she felt her eyes become hot with salty tears. Craig was surely in her life for a reason.

The logical conclusion at this moment was that he was set in her path to help her move forward and forget the past. And that was what she was going to do. She was going to move forward with Craig and have a great time tonight. She reapplied the makeup that had been smeared by her tears and pushed away the nauseous feeling in the depths of her stomach.

XXX

Six o'clock on the dot, everyone was waiting for Reba in the living room. They all became silent when they heard the clicking of her shoes from the upstairs hallway. As soon as her red hair could be seen descending the steps, they all shouted "Happy Birthday!" in unison.

She smiled as her foot hit the landing, showing off the joy and happiness she felt in her heart. "Awe." she cooed graciously. "Y'all didn't have to do any of this." She looked around seeing every face present. The only one missing was Kyra's. Reba knew if she could have made it, she would have. At the moment she was a little preoccupied with building her life as a famed musician, and Reba was not going to stop her.

"You deserve every ounce of praise." Brock said placing a strong hand on her back before followingCheyenneand Van out to the driveway.

XXX

Reba looked around the large, round table, admiring the laughing faces and talkative mouths of the ones she loved. It was great to have everyone in the same room, at the same table, once again. That was all she wanted for her birthday. The material gifts did not matter, as long as she had her health and her loved ones.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday." Reba thanked Craig, pulling him back on to the porch after the rest of the family had gone inside. "It was a wonderful way to spend the evening."

He kissed her temple and took a seat next to her on the stark white bench that contrasted with the darkness of the night. "Tomorrow is not guaranteed for any of us." he gave her a meaningful glance, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as her blue eyes shone brightly at him. "I want to make sure I show you every single day how grateful I am that we stumbled upon each other."

Reba placed her hand on his cheek, running her fingers over his golden skin. "I love you." she said before tilting her head to accept a kiss.

"Alright kids, no need to stir up raucous for the town to talk about." Reba jumped and placed a hand over her heart before relaxing when she saw who had stepped on to the porch. Brock made his way in front of the bench and sat on the porch railing, resting his back on the stone pillar. "I'm going to head out." he informed Reba. "The kids seem pretty tired, Cheyenne and Van will probably be heading home soon as well to putElizabethto bed." Reba smiled, acknowledging his presence.

"It looks like _other people _are just getting started for the night, which means that is my cue to _go!" _He drug out the last word after putting emphasis on the words 'other people.'

"I'll see you later, Brock." Reba left her spot on the bench to give him a friendly farewell hug before heading back inside.

"Happy Birthday, Red."

Reba blushed, giving him a smile and small nod. "Thank you." she mumbled quietly.

She opened the door to find Van andCheyennepackingElizabeth's bags and zipping the coat of the tired little girl. "I guess y'all are leaving too?"

"Yeah."Cheyennepicked up her daughter and headed out to the car. "Happy Birthday Ma."

"Happy Birthday Mrs. H! Have a good one, Craig!"

"You too, man." Craig shook Van's hand as he stumbled out the door with his hands full of sippy cups and a pink overnight bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Thank you." she accepted the birthday wishes of her children as she shut the do and retreated to the couch where Craig sat, waiting patiently for her to say goodbye. Reba leaned into his open arms as she sunk into the couch.

"Have you thought about Christmas much more?" He asked her, lying against the arm of the couch, and bring her down with him.

"What about it?" she asked playing with the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Have you thought about what you want for Christmas?"

Reba rested her head on his chest. "I want you."

Craig twirled a red curl around his finger before moving his mouth to Reba's ear. "Really? I want _you _for Christmas too."

**I am sooo sooo sorry for the long pause between updates ! and i am equally sorry for any gramatically and / or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I did not proofread it, as i wanted to get it up asap. (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Recap:_**

_"Have you thought about Christmas much more?" He asked her, lying against the arm of the couch, and bring her down with him._

_"What about it?" she asked playing with the buttons of his dress shirt._

_"Have you thought about what you want for Christmas?"_

_Reba rested her head on his chest. "I want you."_

_Craig twirled a red curl around his finger before moving his mouth to Reba's ear. "Really? I want you for Christmas too."_

* * *

><p>Reba rolled over in her bed, hoping to put off the morning for as long as she could. Usually she was a morning person. However, lately, she was perfectly fine with lying in bed and easing herself awake. It must have been a trait of Craig's that she had picked up on.<p>

She placed her hand under her ear, feeling as if she was being stared at. She squinted one eye open, nearly having a heart attack when she saw, not one, but four pairs of eyes staring back at her. She flinched at the faces, groaning tiredly. "What are y'all doing?" Brock, Craig, Jake, andElizabethsmiled back at her, hoping their silence would prompt her to get up.

Elizabethwas the first one to break the stillness. "Grammy! It's Christmas Eve! Get up! Get up!" Reba smiled at the little girl and welcomed her up on the bedside next to her. "It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve!"

Reba let out a small laugh at her grand daughter's enthusiasm. "It sure is Christmas Eve." she affirmed. "Do you know who is going to come to your house tonight?"

Elizabethtilted her head and gave her grandmother a look that said everything short of 'Are you joking?' "Santa Clause comes tonight!" she said nearly jumping off the bed.

"That's right! Santa Clause comes tonight! We have so much to prepare!" she said, emphasizing her enthusiasm to feed her granddaughter's own excitement.

"Exactly Grammy! That's why you need to get out of bed!"

Reba laughed, getting the point. She needed to wake up so that the Christmas Eve festivities could get under way. "Alright! Everyone get out of here so I can take a shower!"

Elizabethran out of the room and down the hallway, followed by Jake, Brock, and Craig. "Not you!" Reba said, calling Craig back into the room. "You can stay." She stood from the bed, quickly placing the covers back in place and adjusting the pillow. "I woke up alone today." she said with a hint of melodramatic sadness in her voice.

Craig smiled. "Awe, honey..." He brought her in his arms and rubbed her back. "You didn't wake up alone; there were four other people in the room."

Reba glared at him before pushing her hands against his chest and forcing him away from her. "I thought you were going to say something serious!" she pouted.

"I did say something serious!"

"That's not what I meant." she said, pacing over to her dresser to grab clothes, closely followed by Craig.

"Are you upset?" he asked shutting her armoire door and stepping in her path of sight. When she didn't answer him, he assumed that was her way of saying 'Yes.'

She headed placed her clothes on the bed and headed into the bathroom. "We have been dating for a while, and I just want the feeling of waking up in your arms." Craig smiled, placing his hand in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." he said, kissing her gently. "I didn't realize I what I was doing by waking up early." From almost any other guy the comment would have sounded corny and sarcastic, but there was a tone in his voice that made Reba know that he was telling her the truth.

She thanked him with a kiss of her own. "There is a way you could make it up to me though..." she trailed off, shutting, and locking, the bathroom door.

"How is that?" He asked with his boyish charm.

Without speaking a word, she passed, making sure she brushed her arm against his. She retrieved a towel from the closet and placed it on the counter. "You should know by now." she turned away from him and pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her flannel pajama pants and stepped into the shower.

XXX

An hour later, Craig and Reba descended the staircase with a bigger smile on their face than had been there sixty minutes ago. "Yet! Grammy is awake!"Elizabethrushed around the couch, jumping with joy in the process.

Craig buried his nose in the nape of her neck. "Oh, she's awake." Reba giggled before pushing him away and bringing her grand daughter into a bear hug. Brock watched from the chair as Reba and Craig descended the stairs, and openly showed their affection.

"Didn't you already take a shower, Craig?" Jake noticed his hair was slightly damp, yet again. Brock watched again as Reba's face turned pink. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Jake was old enough to know perfectly well what she had done.

"What are we going to do first?" she quickly fanned herself and changed the subject. Hopefully everyone's knowing glances would pass over in no time.

"Let's decorate the tree!" she shouted excitedly.

Reba looked at the bare evergreen tree. It did need some decorations resting on its full, green branches. Although she had put up the tree after thanksgiving, there had been no time to put decorations on it. It seemed like the perfect Christmas Eve achieving to giveElizabeth. It would give her something to do while the adults caught up on conversation.

Reba brought the Christmas ornaments down from the attic and placed them on the floor next to the tree. She would let Elizabeth and Jake decorate while she searched for other nick knacks in the attic. "Can you come help me, Brock?" He placed his eggnog on the end table and quickly followed her up to the dusty room while Craig supervised the children and pretended not to watch _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. _

"Man, it is dusty up here."

"Well that generally happens in an attic." she remarked sarcastically.

"Hahaha." he gave her an equally sarcastic laugh. She only crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, continuing on her quest. "What are we even looking for?"

"We are looking for the rest of the ornaments."

"Are these it?" Brock held up a box that was clearly marked 'Brock do not touch.' in the same fashion van labeled his belongings, instructing Kyra not to touch them.

"No. Can't you read?" she said digging through boxes as she spoke. "It says 'Brock does _not _touch!'"

"What's in it?"

"I don't know." she said, still rummaging through boxes, not bothering to lift her head to look at him.

Brock made sure she kept busy looking for the miscellaneous ornaments while he quietly opened the forbidden box and peered inside. What he saw in the cardboard melted his heart. It seemed to be a snapshot of their relationship. If their story could be told, it would have taken place within the confines of the box he had discovered.

There was everything, from her bouquet of flowers from their wedding, to the piece of driftwood he had based their first valentine's day off of. There were numerous boxes of photographs, as well as a box of letters. He opened the smaller box, reading the first few lines of the letter that lay atop the deep stack.

_Brock, __  
><em>_I will make this letter short and sweet, because I am sure I am the last person you want to speak to. The word around town is that I do not need you anymore. You should know better than anyone not to believe the lies of the town. I still need you. I'm sure everyone has convinced you that I am strong and I am getting along just fine. If you actually answered my phone calls you would know that isn't so. Don't expect any more mushy letters like this one, though. To make things more clear, I want you to come back home. _

_All my love, __  
><em>_Reba._

He told himself to put the letter back in the box and shut it tightly. He was to shove it in the corner of the attack and never look at it again. However, he completely ignored his better judgment and picked up another letter and continued to read nearly half of the letters in the box.

He wasn't sure how far apart the letters had been written, but he did notice a pattern. With each letter he read, he could feel his wife's words become more and more desperate. The first letter had been laced with pride and suborn feelings, but the farther into the stack he got, the more he could see her emotions coming to the surface. If she was able to pour this much emotion on to paper, he could only imagine what she had been feeling in her heart.

"Are you finding anything?" Reba asked, lifting up a box and setting it in the center of the wooden floor.

Brock quickly but carefully placed the letters back in the box and hid them in the corner of the room, as he should have done when he opened the cardboard box. "Uh, no. I haven't found anything much. Nothing you were looking for anyway."

Reba sighed, realizing he was not much help. "I'm sorry." he held on to her hand lightly before letting it go.

She looked into his eyes, sensing the compassion and tender emotion being spoken through his eyes. She hoped he was talking about the Christmas ornaments, but in her heart, she knew there was a deeper meaning to his actions. "I know you are, Brock." she kissed his check lightly before bending down and picking up the oversized Tupperware tote. "I know you are."

She took a step forward, nearly stumbling down the stairs. Brock promptly made her hand over the box before carrying it downstairs himself. "I'll take that."

Reba followed Brock down the flight of stairs, as they made their way into the living room. Much to her surprise, the tree had been fully decorated with the star on top and twinkling, gleaming lights shining through the living room. "You got it done already?" She asked with astonishment.

Jake nodded. "Elizabethgot the branches at the bottom and I helped with the ones at the top." He motioned toward the Christmas tree and then turned his look to Craig. "Craig helped with the star. I wasn't tall enough...even with the chair." He looked down to the ground with a long face wishing he had been tall enough to place the star atop the tree.

"Don't worry, bud." Brock roughed his son's hair and took a seat on the couch. "Someday you will be tall enough to put the star on a Christmas tree of your own." Jake smiled at the prospect before running into the kitchen, presumably to find food.

"Well," Reba eased on to the couch between Brock and Craig, scooting closer to Craig's side. "What shall we do now? The Christmas tree is finished, and I am sure Elizabeth and Jake are getting hungry. Should we decorate cookies next?"

"Cookies?" Jake popped his head through the dividing window. "Are we doing cookies now?"

Reba laughed. "I guess we are." She left her comfortable seat on the couch and began pulling out icing and multiple colors of sprinkles.

"Yet! Christmas cookies!"Elizabethshouted as soon as she saw the icing come out of the cupboard. As soon as she was sure Jake could superviseElizabeth, she returned to living room, where Craig and Brock had turned the television. The channel was now set on a golf tournament.

"Awh. Golf..." Reba groaned as she sat down between the men. "But you were so enjoying Rudolph. What happened?" Craig gave her a look as if he had no idea what she was talking about. It wasn't long before Reba had her head resting comfortably on Craig's chest. She had fallen into a deep slumber and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Goodnight." he joked as he kissed the top of her head and let her sleep peacefully with her chest resting comfortably on his cashmere sweater vest.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Recap:_**

_Yay! Christmas cookies!" Elizabeth shouted as soon as she saw the icing come out of the cupboard. As soon as she was sure Jake could supervise Elizabeth, she returned to living room, where Craig and Brock had turned the television. The channel was now set on a golf tournament._

_"Awh. Golf..." Reba groaned as she sat down between the men. "But you were so enjoying Rudolph. What happened?" Craig gave her a look as if he had no idea what she was talking about. It wasn't long before Reba had her head resting comfortably on Craig's chest. She had fallen into a deep slumber and wrapped an arm around his waist._

_"Goodnight." he joked as he kissed the top of her head and let her sleep peacefully with her cheek resting comfortably on his cashmere sweater vest._

* * *

><p>"Grammy..." Reba heard a small voice whisper near her ear.<p>

"Grammy..." Only a few seconds later she heard another voice whisper for her. This one, however, was that of a man.

"Grammy..." she heard the little voice again and new if she didn't open her eyes the whispering back and forth would continue.

"Gram-"

"What?" She spoke abruptly, causing Elizabeth to fall backwards into her grandfather's arms. She peeked through one eye at her grand daughter, who was currently leaning back heavily on Brock's chest. The little girl giggled at her grandmother.

"Do you want a Christmas cookie? They are finished baking!"

Reba sat up on the couch and stretched her back before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "I would love a cookie! Did you decorate one for me?"

"I sure did!" She grabbed Reba's hand and pulled her into the kitchen where the cooled cookies had been decorated and waited patiently to be eaten. "This one is you!"Elizabethcarefully picked up a gingerbread cookie that she had decorated using red icing as the hair.

"Awe, thank you honey. It looks beautiful!" Reba placed the cookie from the girl on a napkin before getting a small plate out of the cupboard for her. She reached up, opening the cabinet when she suddenly became dizzy. She placed one hand on her forehead as the other searched for balance on the edge of the countertop.

Brock watched as she swayed through the air and quickly rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" he held her steady in his embrace before slowly loosening his grip.

She gently put pressure on his chest, pushing him away. "I'm fine." She grabbed a plate and placed three cookies on it for Elizabeth, whom was oblivious to the tension that had appeared between her grandparents.

After placing the plate in front of her grand daughter at the kitchen table, Reba took a seat at the island. She placed her chin in her palm and proceeded to ignore Brock. She knew words between them would only cause the air to thicken with animosity. She appreciated his gesture in making sure she was okay, but she did not want it. He lost the right to care for her when he walked out of the very room they occupied five years prior.

"I made a cookie for you too." Brock said sliding the napkin with her gingerbread cookie across the counter. Reba arched her eyebrow, but made no attempt to show Brock that she was listening to him. Brock continued on, hoping Reba's ears were still open. He placed a sugar cookie next to the gingerbread 'woman' and slid it into her line of sight.

Reba's heart melted at the sight of the napkin before her. Next to the cookie Elizabeth had made her, was the cookie Brock had made for her. It was a sugar cookie that he had cut out in the shape of a heart and frosted with pink icing. In the middle of the heart, in red icing, he had written _Reba. _

Brock watched as she looked at the cookie, and then moved her hand from her lap to trace the outline of the heart with her delicate fingertip. She stopped at the point before moving her finger to the other side of the heart, and tracing that half as well. She finally looked up to Brock before giving him a beautiful, gracious smile. "Thank you." He gave her a smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing lightly. "Well now I have to make you a cookie!"

Reba made her way to the cooling rack where dozens of un iced cookies laid. She picked up a gingerbread man before placing it on a piece of clear wax paper. "Elizabeth," she interrupted her grand daughter to ask where Jake had put the icing. "Where did Uncle Jake put the icing?"

Elizabeth smeared more icing and sprinkles over her cheeks before answering her grandmother. "He put them back in the cupboard." Reba moved to get them, but Brock gently eased her back into the island chair.

"I'll get them." he assured her. He retrieved the large basket of icing and sprinkles from the uppermost cabinet and placed it in front of Reba. She quickly went for the yellow icing and a multitude of sprinkles. As she was working intently on decorating, Elizabeth placed her plate in the sink and poked her head above the opposing side of the island counter.

"Grammy, where is Père?" without hesitating, she told her grand daughter that Craig was outside, kicking a soccer ball with Jake. The back door slammed and the kitchen fell silent again. Brock spoke up after seeing Reba had no intention to do so.

"Père?"

"That is what Elizabeth calls Craig."

Brock sat down next to Reba in the tall green chair and watched as she continued to decorate his cookie. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened a translator. "Père" was obviously a French word. French for what? That is what he wanted to know. He tapped his finger on the blue button in the corner of the screen and watched as the English term flashed under the French term.

Brock raised his eyebrow as he felt the wind escape his lungs. With no further words, he closed the internet and placed his phone back in his pocket. Luckily, it was just in time for Reba to place the icing she had been using back in the basket and slide Brock's cookie in front of his chair.

"All done!"

He chuckled at the gingerbread man that lay before him. There was yellow icing covering the top where his hair was and heart sprinkles that lay in place of beady eyes. A red smile finished off the face and blue icing made up his shirt, while chocolate icing made up his pants. "It looks just like me!" he exclaimed looking at the cookie.

"Ha Ha." Reba laughed sarcastically. "I know, I know. My cookie totally puts yours to shame." she smiled girlishly as she brought her napkin within arms reach.

"You wish!" he retaliated. Reba took a sip of eggnog, and for a minute, it felt like Christmas Eve between the two of them again. She didn't want the memories to enter her mind, it just seemed to happen. As she felt the eggnog wash down her throat, she was enveloped in the past twenty Christmases they had spent together.

**_Seasons Greetings, hope you're well._****_  
><em>****_I'm doing alright, if you were wondering._****_  
><em>****_Lately I can never tell._**

**_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time, _****_  
><em>****_but there were Christmases when you were mine. _**

She stared into Brock's eyes, afraid to move. She feared that if she did, the thin fog of her memory would disappear, never to show itself again. Without taking her eyes from the grasp he had her in, Reba gently placed her hand in Brock's, resting her thumb atop the back of his hand; So gently, that she was scared if she placed any pressure in fear that he would dissolve like snow.

Brock saw his past flash before his eyes. He saw what his life used to be, and what he used to know. "Reba..." He whispered her name only moments after he felt her soft hand slip into his own. She felt Goosebumps trail up her arm as he spoke her name and held on to her hand.

Before she could speak a word, the back door opened and Elizabeth ran through the door, followed by Jake, and then Craig. Reba quickly pulled her hand out of Brock's warm, strong one and abandoned him at the island as she walked around toward the sink.

"Grammy! Grammy! Can we open presents yet?" Reba smiled to hide the tension that she knew would soon appear between her and Brock.

"We have to wait for your mommy and daddy to get here first." she picked her grand daughter up and rested her on her hip.

"Tell them to hurry up!"Elizabeth whined impatiently.

Reba let the girl down "They will be here soon enough. Don't you worry." Jake ran after his niece, which left just Reba, Craig, and Brock alone in the kitchen. Brock looked to Reba, and then to Craig, who stood with his hands in his pockets by the back door. He glanced back at the redhead before taking a long gulp of eggnog.

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Reba looked at with a weak glare. "That was mine!" she said referring to the glass of eggnog he had chugged. "To answer your question, you already know where the alcohol is." She took Craig's hand and led him into the living room where they would wait for Cheyenne and Van's arrival.

Brock watched as the two left him alone in the kitchen. After he was certain they had taken a seat on the sofa, he found a wine glass and opened the alcohol cabinet.

"Are you okay?" Craig could feel Reba's hand shake ever so slightly when it rested in his own hand.

She smiled politely, assuring him everything was fine. "I'm fine." However, before Craig could let out another concerned phrase, she made her way into the kitchen, telling him she would be back momentarily.

"Brock, stop." She knew she would walk back into the kitchen and find Brock with a bottle on the counter, but somehow, she hoped she could be wrong this time.

"You just told me 'I know where the alcohol is.'"

"I know I did." She gently took the glass from his hand and poured it down the drain before placing it in the sink. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be drinking tonight."

"Why not? It seems like a normal holiday tradition for me at this point." his voice was filled with sarcasm, and just a hint of ice.

"Believe me...I know." her voice was quiet, almost small as she put the bottle back in the cupboard. "I just don't want you drinking when Elizabeth is over." He was going to argue, but the emotion shining through Reba's eyes pleaded him not to.

"Okay." He sighed, giving in all too quickly. "I won't."

"Thank you." she shot him a gracious look as the front door opened and shut, signaling that their daughter and her husband had arrived, and it was time to open presents.

XXX

Elizabeth had opened her presents from her grandparents and Jake had opened his presents from Van and Cheyenne; however, there was still one gift left under the tree.

"Grammy, this one has your name on it!"Elizabeth brought the box to her grandmother and anxiously waited for her to open it.

"For me? Who is it from?" She shot Brock a glance that said 'you shouldn't have' before opening the small card. In small cursive writing it said '_Love Craig._' Her glance soon changed directions as she turned her head to Craig. "Craig! You didn't have to do anything for me."

"Yes I did sweetheart."

Reba gave him a sweet peck before carefully tearing the paper away from the box, and opening it. Inside she saw four smaller boxes. "Open the red one first." Craig instructed her. She did as she was told and pulled out a small red box in which had 'Marry Christmas' written on the top.

"Honey," she laughed gently, "You spelled 'Merry' wrong!" Craig's eyes went wide as he stared at the box. He mumbled under his breath as he waited for Reba to continue opening her gift. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped at the sight before her. "Craig... Is this an engagement ring?"

"Arrange the boxes and you will find out." Reba quickly got rid of the excess wrapping paper. Inside the box she had received, she saw each box that Craig had given her since they had been dating. The first one read 'Will.' The second 'I love you', the third 'You and me' and the fourth, the missing piece of the puzzle. "Marry Christmas." She looked up as she read the hidden message with tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Craig asked as he rested on one knee with the ring in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Recap:_**

_"Honey," she laughed gently, "You spelled 'Merry' wrong!" Craig's eyes went wide as he stared at the box. He mumbled under his breath as he waited for Reba to continue opening her gift. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped at the sight before her. "Craig... Is this an engagement ring?"_

_"Arrange the boxes and you will find out." Reba quickly got rid of the excess wrapping paper. Inside the box she had received, she saw each box that Craig had given her since they had been dating. The first one read 'Will.' The second 'I love you', the third 'You and me' and the fourth, the missing piece of the puzzle. "Marry Christmas." She looked up as she read the hidden message with tears in her eyes._

_"Will you marry me?" Craig asked as he rested on one knee with the ring in his hand._

* * *

><p>Reba gasped, covering her hand to her mouth. She was caught off guard, and could only stare at the man on his knee. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as air escaped her lungs. She took her gaze from Craig to Brock, who happened to be sitting behind Craig. Her hand slid from her mouth and fell into her lap as she saw the look of disbelief, as a faint sign of pain was etched darker into his eyes.<p>

As if her body was disconnected from her mind, she began to nod her head, still locking her eyes on Brock, who, at the moment, tried his hardest to avoid her gaze as he took another swig of eggnog. Craig lept from his knee and enveloped Reba in a hug, burying his nose in her neck. The rest of the family applauded as she and Brock stared vacantly.

"I love you so much." Craig pressed a gentle kiss to her lips after sliding the engagement ring on her left hand. She wiped a lone tear from her cheek before giving him a meek smile.

"Ahhh, this is so exciting mom!"Cheyennediscarded the heaping pile of festive paper thatElizabethhad thrown into her lap and gave her mother a hug. "The cloud of doom is gone!" Reba shot a deadly glare at her daughter, whom was convinced her mother was only kidding.

"Congratulations Mom, Craig." Jake hugged his mother before giving Craig a high-five. Reba could see the excitement gleaming through her son's dark brown eyes. Reba could see the admiration Jake held for Craig, and it make her heart swell to think of the approval her kids had already shown. They all loved him, which made her head spin with conflicting thoughts and emotions.

"We better head home."Cheyennewanted to stay and celebrate with the family, but it was getting late, and she knewElizabethwould be in a deep slumber waiting for Santa soon. Plus, she knew her mother and Craig had their own celebrating to do. "Elizabethneeds to put the cookies out for Santa Claus. Isn't that right, honey?" The girl nodded her head in affirmation before rubbing her eyes in childish exhaustion.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow at Christmas dinner." Reba hugged her daughter and son in law before placing a gentle kiss on her grand daughter's forehead. "Bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye Grammy."

Reba looked around as the front door slammed. "Where did Jake go?"

"He took all his gifts up to his room." Craig said cleaning up remaining shreds of Christmas wrapping paper off the floor before bringing Reba into his arms again. She placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips before pulling away. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head when she felt his hands roam, trailing down her back.

He followed the direction of her head to find Brock sitting in the same spot he had been fifteen minutes ago. He didn't want to be rude and kick the man out, but he did want this time to spend alone with his new fiancée.

Reba saw the conflict shining through Craig's eyes and stepped out of his embrace quietly clearing her throat. "I'll talk to him." she said quietly. Craig took this as his cue to head upstairs for the night. He sighed in disappointment. He hoped tonight would be just him and Reba.

"I'll be upstairs." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't forget my parents and sister are flying in tomorrow morning."

"I'll come with you." She gently patted his firm chest before seeing up the stairs. After she was sure he had made it into their room, she returned in the living room where Brock was sitting in 'his' lazy chair. He had not moved since the children began opening gifts, he had managed to find another glass of eggnog though.

"Brock?" She stood beside the chair, hoping to gain a response from him.

"Hmm?" He stared straight ahead, barely acknowledging the redhead beside him.

"Brock, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." His words were nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders and took another swallow from the glass in his hand.

Reba took a seat in front of him on the coffee table. Something was obviously wrong with him. He had been staring vacantly into the kitchen since Craig had put the engagement ring on her hand. "Come on, Brock. What is wrong?" She placed a soft hand on the tip of his knee, which cause his vacant stare to shift for the first time that night.

He stared into her eyes, should he tell her what was sincerely bothering him? He sighed heavily. No. He was not going to tell her. Her happiness meant more than his pain and sadness. He had been living this way for quite some time. Any longer would not kill him, or the ones around him. Reba had another chance to happy, however, which seemed to be a rarity. He did not want to take that away from her.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You aren't so good a lying anymore." She said with sympathy and vulnerability filling her throat.

He shrugged his shoulders once again. "I guess." If being a terrible liar meant seeing his love happy, he would gladly accept the consequence.

Seeing Brock's sudden honesty and vulnerability worried her. She gave him one last nervous glance before leaving the coffee table and pacing into the kitchen.

Feeling the last drop of eggnog hit his throat, he took that as his sign to go. "I think I am going to head out." He placed his glass in the sink before stopping in his tracks. There, sitting at the table was Reba with a bottle of liquor and a small glass in her hand. "Hypocrite."

She snapped her head up sharply, looking at him with a fire forming in her eyes. "What did you call me?"

"A hypocrite!"

"W-What?" She heard him, but she didn't believe he would ever call her out.

"You told me not to drink, and look at this. Here you are, drinking."

"I didn't want you drinking withElizabethin the house." She slurred her words, trying desperately to sound coherent to the man in her kitchen.

"That's not-" Brock stopped the argument he was sure he could win, and stared at the red head across from him. He tilted his head as he closely obseved her aura. Something was different, and it wasn't just the engagement ring weighing down her hand. Something was truly different about her. She seemed to shine like an angel...a mean angel with a scowl on her face.

"I don't want you to drink." He objected bluntly before taking the bottle and her glass to the counter. He poured her drink down the drain and placed the liquor bottle back in the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" She watched in awe as he took her alcohol and poured it down the drain. "You owe me a drink!"

"Reba, I just have a feeling something is going to happen. I don't think it is the best idea if you drink right now."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Brock was taken aback by the way he was being treated. Even when she was mad at him, Reba was never rude. She had always treated him with respect.

"You are telling me how to live based on 'Feelings?'" she placed the last word in air quotation marks as she glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I just have a feeling, like your mother's intuition I guess."

"You can go home now." She waved him away.

"Promise me you won't drink." His eyes pleaded her to listen to the one request he had.

"Whatever." it was the last word spoken before Brock was pushed out the door into the dropping December temperatures.

Reba watched as Brock walked out the back door and into the cold, rainy night. Their exchange was sure to make for an awkward Christmas dinner tomorrow. Reba stopped in front of the mirror before retreating to her room for the night. She sighed in defeat. Brock was right, something was about to happen. She could feel it herself; she was just hoping to push it away.

Reba ascended the stairs, stopping in the doorway of her room before making a sound. She sighed silently seeing Craig on the bed reading a golf magazine. She closed her eyes, seeing Brock in the exact position only years ago. She sighed heavily, causing Craig to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey honey." Craig looked up from the magazine he was reading to see Reba standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." she slid into bed, laying her head on his chest. For the first time since he had proposed to her three hours ago, she doubted herself. What if she wasn't ready to get married again? Sure, she loved Craig, and she was positive he loved her. What if this wasn't the right time?

She placed a shaky hand on Craig's chest before burying herself deeper into his embrace. She closed her eyes, holding back a dam of tears she knew was close. "Are you okay, honey?" He placed the magazine on his bedside table before giving his fiancée his full attention.

She shook her head as tears began to moisten her cheeks. "Nothing."

"Honey-"

"Okay, something is wrong; I just don't know how to talk about it right now. Maybe someday will be able to, but not now." She sniffed her readily running nose and vowed she would not break down further.

"Everything will be okay." He gently stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings until he felt her breathing become steady once more.

If only he knew the conflict Reba held in her mind, in her heart. If only she knew herself. It seemed, at the moment, Brock knew her better than anyone else, and better than she knew herself. She wanted to push him away, but soon enough she would be looking for anything, anyone to cling to and make the conflictions, the confusion, and the pain ease away and slowly disappear into the busy streets of downtownHouston.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Recap:_**

_"Okay, something is wrong; I just don't know how to talk about it right now. Maybe someday will be able to, but not now." She sniffed her readily running nose and vowed she would not break down further._

_"Everything will be okay." He gently stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings until he felt her breathing become steady once more._

_If only he knew the conflict Reba held in her mind, in her heart. If only she knew herself. It seemed, at the moment, Brock knew her better than anyone else, and better than she knew herself. She wanted to push him away, but soon enough she would be looking for anything, anyone to cling to and make the conflictions, the confusion, and the pain ease away and slowly disappear into the busy streets of downtown Houston._

* * *

><p>Reba awoke the next morning with an aching in her body as she recalled the events of the night before. She rubbed her eyes groggily as she snuggled herself deeper into the warm embrace that enveloped her. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw Craig staring down at her.<p>

"Good morning." She said closing her eyes once again.

"Good morning." He kissed her head gently and chuckled as she closed her eyes once again. "Merry Christmas, fiancée." Reba squinted one eye open at the unfamiliarity of the phrase.

"Merry Christmas." She placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, feeling too exhausted to strain her neck to kiss his lips. Craig bent down to kiss her, and then gently moved off of the bed.

"I have to take a shower, care to join me?" Reba laid her head back on her pillow, placing a hand over her forehead.

"Mhmm." she mumbled pulling the quilt up to her chin. Craig stared at her from the doorway of the bathroom before making his way back toward the bed.

"Alright girl." he pulled the covers off of her. "We're taking a shower."

She pounded on his chest as he carried her into the bathroom. "No." she dragged out the word as if she were a child again.

"Yep!" He placed her on the toilet and turned the water on.

XXX

Craig and Reba descended the stairs hand in hand nearly an hour later.

"Its time you guys finally woke up." Jake said from his spot on the couch. "I have been dying to open presents!" Reba smiled brightly, as she was fully awake now. "And trust me; don't think I haven't been tempted to peek in the stockings!"

"Well, we are here now. Why don't we open them?"

Reba watched as her son opened his gifts eagerly, thanking her for each one. "Thank you so much mom." Jake thanked her again after he had opened all of his gifts. She helped him pick up the remaining piles of gift wrap and threw it away in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She asked, seeing Craig put his coat on.

"We have to pick everyone up at the airport."

Reba hung her head. "I am so sorry, Honey. I completely forgot."

"Its okay." he shook it off, grabbing her coat from the rack as well. "Do you still want to go?"

Reba stared at the couch where Jake sat, watching Christmas movies. "Is it alright if I stay here?" Craig nodded, hanging her coat back up. "I am just not feeling that well, I'm sorry-"

"Honey," Craig paced over to her, kissing her lips gently. "It is okay." She smiled, feeling his reassurance. "I should be back in about an hour."

"Okay." She kissed her fiancée goodbye one more time before seeing him out the front door. After she saw his car disappear down the road, she made her way back to the couch. "I guess it's just me and you, kid." She laughed as Jake raised an eyebrow at her, nearly a spitting image of his father. "What are you watching?"

"A Christmas Story." He said leaning into the couch. "They are having a marathon today." Reba shifted, making herself comfortable on the couch before watching the movie with her son. The last thing she remembered was a child getting his tongue stuck to a pole, and she was out.

XXX

"Frère!" Isabella dropped her bags at her father's feet as she ran to greet her brother. She looked up to her brother, and could not contain her excitement when she got to see him again. Louis picked up his daughter's suitcase, and quickly proceeded to make his way toward his children.

"Where is Reba?" Isabella asked in disappointment as she stepped out of her brother's arms.

"She stayed home. She wasn't feeling too well."

"I was looking forward to seeing her." Audrey said in the same disappointed tone that her daughter held.

"Well..." Craig trailed off before starting again. "You will be seeing her." By the confound expressions on his family's face, he knew he had to explain further. "Reba and I moved in together." He laughed at the excitement his family showed.

"That is wonderful!" His mother was the first to speak her opinion.

"If you guys are ready, we can get going." Craig escorted his family through the airport and to the car. He nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove back to his and Reba's home. His family had already met Reba, but this time they were not meeting his girlfriend. They were meeting his fiancée.

XXX

"Hey dad." Jake greeted his father from the couch as he walked in, shortly after his mother had fallen asleep.

"Hey Jake. I brought the turkey for dinner, do you know where you mom wants me to put it?"

"I think she said to put it on the counter." He pointed toward the kitchen as Brock placed the turkey on the island.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, sitting between a bored Jake and a sleeping Reba on the couch.

"What do you mean? Mom, Craig and I are the only ones who live here. Craig is at the airport, picking up his family and mom and I were supposed to be watching this movie before she fell asleep." Brock chuckled at the woman nearly snoring beside him.

"When are Van and Cheyenne coming over?"

"I think mom said everyone was coming around three o'clock. Nice job, you were actually early...extremely early." he said sarcastically.

As Jake turned his attention back to the television, Brock turned his attention to Reba. Yes, she was beautiful, even when she was sleeping. It was the one time he could admire her without getting suspicious questions or comments. Sure, it was borderline creepy, but he couldn't help himself. His feelings for her had never changed.

Reba stirred, feeling eyes upon her. She slowly straightened her body and looked around. "When did you get here?" she asked with fatigue in her throat.

"Only a few minutes ago." Brock answered her question. Her attention was drawn away from Brock and to the front door, where Craig stepped inside, followed by the members of his family.

"Reba!" Isabella was the first to speak. She, once again, dropped her suitcase by the stair case and hurried over to the couch. "It is so good to see you again!" She brought Reba into a tight hug before holding her at arms length with an excessive grin on her face. Isabella looked to Reba as the older sister she never had, a second mother figure if you will.

"It is great to see you Isabella."

"You look wonderful. It is so good to see you again, sweetheart." Audrey abandoned her luggage as well before hugging whom she presumed to be her son's girlfriend.

"It is nice to see you again, Reba." Louis gave her a quick hug, keeping his reserved nature under wraps.

"Audrey, Louis, Isabella..." Reba moved aside, allowing Brock and Jake to stand near the rest of Craig's family. "This is my ex husband, Brock, and my son Jake."

"Pleased to meet you." Brock shook each hand while Jake waved silently.

"I can take your luggage." Reba said, suddenly feeling rude for not being more prepared for their arrival.

"No, it's okay." Craig stopped her from picking up a suitcase. "How about you just make sure dinner is ready. I can show everyone to their rooms." Reba thanked her fiancée with a gentle kiss before heading into the kitchen. With the help of Jake and Brock, they set the table and made sure everything was ready to serve.

"When is Van going to get here?" Jake asked in an exasperated tone. He was obviously bored, and was looking for a companion to carry on a relevant conversation with.

"He should be here soon, honey."

Right on cue with his mother's words, Van and Cheyenne burst through the door with their side dish and their daughter. "We're here! And we aren't late!" Van announced rather proud of himself. "Can we eat now?"

Reba laughed at her son in law's comment. "You just got here. You want to eat already?"

"You say it like it's a surprise." Cheyenne said, taking Elizabeth's coat off and placing it on the rack. They newly arrived guests took a seat at the table before Cheyenne spoke up again. "Why are there so many placemats?" She asked in confusion.

"Well..." Reba trailed off as she saw Craig and his family descend the stairs. "Craig's family flew in from Baton Rouge."

During dinner, everyone quickly took to someone. Brock spent a great deal of the meal talking to Louis about his golf game, Isabella, Audrey, Cheyenne, and Reba all found common interests, and Van, Jake and Craig all talked about Saturday morning cartoons.

"Thank you for hosting this dinner, Reba." Audrey proclaimed after everyone had finished their meal. "It was wonderful." Everyone agreed, raising their glasses to the wonderful companionship they had experienced with the new family. Reba raised her glass, causing a sparkle to shine through the air. Audrey gasped, causing Reba to nearly drop her glass. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Reba lowered her hand slowly, feeling all eyes in the room turn to her. She stared at the diamond on her hand with a smile gracing her lips. "Yes." she nodded in affirmation. "It is."

Audrey squealed, much like Cheyenne had last night. "Ahh." She placed her drink on the table before walking around to bring her newly affirmed daughter in law, to be, into an excited hug. "I am so happy for y'all."

Craig raised an eyebrow at his mother. "y'all?"

"Yes, y'all." She admired Reba's face, which seemed to be glowing with enthusiasm. "I am so happy to call you my daughter." She patted Reba's cheek before sitting back down. Reba took the compliment modestly as she began to clean up, grabbing plates.

"I'll help." Brock quickly volunteered himself to help Reba clean up the dinner dishes. "Jake, why don't you start a Christmas movie. Or you could get some games out of the hall closet."

"Thanks." Reba quietly thanked Brock for the help as she placed a stack of plates on the counter.

"It's no trouble." He said, following with an equally tall stack. He began loading the dishwasher with silverware, as he caught a glimpse of Reba, staring into the living room. She watched as the family, immediate and new, played a board game of some sort, laughing and cheering as they did so.

He halted his transfer of dinnerware as he looked into the deep stare her eyes occupied. He had seen that look more than once in the many years he had known her. He watched as she scratched her pristine, manicured nails against the smooth brown leather belt she wore.

Suddenly, before his brain could filter the words coming out of his mouth, he blurted "Reba, was this engagement planned?"

**Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers ! Please be critically honest with this chapter, because i am not so sure how well it flowed. Until next time. **


	25. Chapter 25

**_Recap:_**

_"It's no trouble." He said, following with an equally tall stack. He began loading the dishwasher with silverware, as he caught a glimpse of Reba, staring into the living room. She watched as the family, immediate and new, played a board game of some sort, laughing and cheering as they did so._

_He halted his transfer of dinnerware as he looked into the deep stare her eyes occupied. He had seen that look more than once in the many years he had known her. He watched as she scratched her pristine, manicured nails against the smooth brown leather belt she wore._

_Suddenly, before his brain could filter the words coming out of his mouth, he blurted "Reba was this engagement planned?"_

* * *

><p>Reba was tore out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked with harsh confusion evident in her tone.<p>

"I'm sorry." Brock continued to load dishes in the dishwasher. "Nothing." he shook his head, knowing he shouldn't have said anything.

"No." Reba set a plate on the counter and turned to Brock. "What did you say?"

"Look, Reba. I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Just answer the question, Brock."

"I asked if you engagement with Craig was planned."

Reba raised her eyebrow, loosening her grip on the dish towel she held. "What?" She held a sense of relief in her voice. "Why is that such a taboo question?" she didn't understand why Brock had made such a huge deal out of a simple question. For once, their minds might not have been on the same wave lengths.

"It was a rude question to ask, and I'm sorry." He continued to load the dishwasher, hoping the subject would be dropped before he was forced to explain himself.

She shrugged hi m off, whether he was truly looking for an answer or not, she was going to give him one. "Are engagements ever really planned? Craig and I never really discussed marriage, but to be fair, neither did _we_."

"I guess you are right." Reba could see he wanted to be satisfied with her answer, but something in her heart told her that her answer was not what he had in mind.

"That isn't what you meant is it?"

Brock sighed heavily, placing another plate in the dishwasher before locking his gaze with Reba's. "No, it isn't."

Reba let out a chuckle when her next statement flowed out of her mouth. "Well, if you were getting at a shotgun wedding, then no. This is not it. I am not pregnant."

Brock arched his eyebrow, silently asking 'Are you sure about that one?' "Brock, I'm not."

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands, hoping to ward off a verbal attack by his ex wife. "All I'm saying is, I saw you pregnant three times..."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't remember to tell Jake to change his shirt for three days, but you can remember what I looked like while I was pregnant?" He shook his head proudly and boyishly.

"There are some things I hope to never forget." He said with a more serious tone. Reba gently closed the dishwasher, keeping her gaze on his.

"Come on." She tilted her head toward the living room. "Why don't we focus on a lighter subject?" The two joined the rest of the family for a round of apples to apples beforeCheyenneand Van decided it was time to get home and getElizabethto bed.

"But mommy!" The little girl protested. "I'm not even tired!"

"She'll be out before we get off your road." Van assured the rest of the family while putting her coat on.

"It was so nice to meet you!" Craig's mother gaveCheyenneand Van a hug before secretly slipping a candy cane intoElizabeth's pocket.

As the door shut with the couple outside, the house fell unusually quiet. "Who newCheyenneand Van made so much noise." Reba quipped filling the air.

"Kyra could vouch for that." Reba sent Jake a death glare before everyone broke out into a laughter.

Brock was the next one to speak up. "Now that the little one is gone, why don't we play some real games?" He pulled a deck of cards off the bookshelf. "Anyone up for some poker?"

Reba cleared her throat. "You seem to have forgotten that our 12 year old son is still here."

"For your information, I am a beast at poker."

Reba stared at her son with a shell shocked look on her face. "What? Where did you learn how to play poker?"

Before Jake could answer, Brock quickly interrupted. "That's not important, why don't we just let him play."

"Dad taught me how to play."

"Really? You're dad taught you how to play?" Brock knew if he didn't speak up soon he would be arguing with Reba in the middle of the living room.

"You know how your thoughts will consume you during a separation if you don't do something about them."

She shrugged her shoulders, feeling his empathy. "I guess. Who's up for some poker?"

Everyone gathered around the coffee table as Brock dealt the cards.

Nearly thirty minutes later everyone threw their cards on to the table for a third time. "Jake," Reba tossed her cards into the middle of the table as well. "It is time for you to go to bed!"

"What? Why?"

"Because," his father piped in. "You have won every single hand!"

"I can't help it. I'm an awesome poker player!"

"Thanks for that Brock." Reba mumbled after Jake was out of earshot.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I think it is time for me to turn in." Audrey gave her cards to Brock as she and Louis retreated to the guest room. "Thank you for being wonderful hosts."

Brock was left alone with Reba and Craig as Isabella had found her way to her room shortly before Jake had. Craig tossed his cards on the table and quietly made his way toward the staircase. When he saw Reba had not moved, he looked back at her.

"Are you coming?"

Reba nodded, gently laying her cards down on the table. "Yeah, I will be right there."

Brock smiled across the coffee table at his ex wife. "Now how is it we keep getting sucked into playing poker together?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled girlishly. "And how is it that I keep beating you?"

The challenge had officially been laid down. Suddenly, Brock had no urge to sleep; he wanted to prove her wrong. "You know," he said as he dealt another hand for just the two of them. "I have just been letting you win."

"Really?" Reba said, not convinced that he was telling her the truth, he was merely bluffing. As she picked up her cards, a memory entered her mind from nearly twenty years ago. She and Brock used to play poker quite frequently when business at the bar was slow.

_"Hey, look." Brock said nudging his girlfriend's arm with his elbow. "Terry left." _

_Reba ran a finger through her soft, curly locks. It was never a good thing when Terry left the bar, simply because the poker bets got more interesting. So much so that she and Brock usually left the cards discarded on the bar as the tended to their 'bets.' _

_"So." She said, knowing her simple response would torture her boyfriend. Brock glanced down at his cards; however instead of sliding a handful of chips across the bar, he leaned over, placing his lips on Reba's ear. _

_"I raise you a back massage." Reba turned her head, locking her lips on the soft ones that tortured her. _

_"You must be pretty confident." She whispered against his luscious, pink lips. _

_"Oh, I am."_

_"Why do I get the drift that we are talking about two different things here?" _

_"Well, there's only one way to find out..." _

Reba snapped out of her thoughts as Brock picked up his own cards. She placed her palm to her cheek, hoping she didn't appear to be as flushed as she felt. Brock gathered his chips before looking up in her direction.

"Are you okay?" He asked before making another move.

"Mhmm." She nodded, keeping her hand on her cheek in hopes to cool herself off. "I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed." He grabbed her wine glass before she could take another gulp. "Maybe I should take this." Reba glared as if she were a child that had just gotten a lollipop taken away.

"Are you ready?" He set her cup behind him and focused his attention back to his cards.

Reba ran her fingers through her hair. "I sure hope so." she mumbled before clearly enunciating that she was in fact ready to play.

Reba took a glance at her cards before pushing a pile of chips into the center of the coffee table. Brock did the same as he watched her poker face turn. She usually had a great poker face. Tonight, however, she seemed to be a bit off.

"Reba," He pushed his chips into the center of the table as he kept his gaze on her. "Do you remember how we used to play poker?"

Suddenly, the image of Brock leaning across the bar to capture her with a kiss flashed into her mind. She felt a tingling sensation run up her spin as she felt heat radiate from her stomach.

"Brock," her facial expression changed. One would expect Reba to be mad, or even slightly embarrassed at the nature of the question. However, she had a nostalgic smile on her face. She laid her cards down letting the smile grace across her face. "I think it is time for me to go to bed."

"You never answered my question." He said taking a gentle hold on her hand and helping her up off the floor.

"Yes." Her response was whispered simply as she dropped her hand out of Brock's grip and slowly gathered the cards on the table. She placed the deck back on the bookshelf before turning around once again. "Goodnight Brock." She kissed his cheek tenderly before making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom for the night.

**Cliffhanger...! Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others... anywhooo , Thank you for being so loyal! I'm sorry i haven't gotten an update up sooner. Anyway, happy holidays and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. (;**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Recap:_**

_"Brock," her facial expression changed. One would expect Reba to be mad, or even slightly embarrassed at the nature of the question. However, she had a nostalgic smile on her face. She laid her cards down letting the smile grace across her face. "I think it is time for me to go to bed."_

_"You never answered my question." He said taking a gentle hold on her hand and helping her up off the floor._

_"Yes." Her response was whispered simply as she dropped her hand out of Brock's grip and slowly gathered the cards on the table. She placed the deck back on the bookshelf before turning around once again. "Goodnight Brock." She kissed his cheek tenderly before making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom for the night._

* * *

><p>Reba descended the stairs the next morning to find a full house and a packed kitchen. She silently groaned. She loved Craig's family, but she did forget how much of a luxury it was to have an empty house. Sure, it may have been depressing at times, but in times like this, she treasured the echoes of her footsteps ringing through the air.<p>

"Good morning sweetheart." Craig brought Reba in to a hug with his free arm, as he flipped another pancake on the skillet. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, showing the mediocrity of the statement. "Fine." She grabbed a blackberry from the fruit bowl lying on the counter and leaned next to Craig.

"Are y'all ready to bring in the New Year?" Audrey asked after washing her plate of any excess crumbs and placing it into the dishwasher.

"I can't wait." Craig piped up. "I finally have a beautiful lady to kiss after the clock strikes midnight." Reba leaned against his arm, blushing as she placed her hand against his chest.

"He's quite the sweet talker."

"I have no idea where he got that trait from." Audrey's voice dripped with playful sarcasm as she shot a loving glance to her husband, who sat quaintly at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. "I was thinking of hitting the outlet mall today." she said after a brief moment of silence. "Would you like to join me?" she said, turning her attention to Reba.

"I would love that." She immediately knew she would have fun, as Craig's mother was quite a lively spirit. "I'm sure the boys will be just as busy."

"I bet they make it through 2 rounds of golf by the time we are done." Reba smiled, appreciating the humor the woman offered.

"Isabella, would you like to join us?" Reba knew the girl was just like Cheyenne, and would never turn down the opportunity to go shopping.

"I would love to!" She immediately responded, nearly spitting out her coffee.

"Well then, it is settled." Reba announced as she took a sip of her fiancée's coffee. "I will go take a shower, and we will get ready to go."

Reba exited the kitchen and made her way up the stairs she had descended only ten minutes earlier. She smiled as she thought of the day to come. Shopping with Craig's mother, as well as his sister, showed just how tolerant his family was. She already felt loved and accepted. It was a large difference from the way she felt when she and brock had first married. She still feared brock's mother. However, she knew where she was coming from. Her only baby was being taken away from her. She had three babies of her own. Though she was protective, she would never want to hurt her children or the ones they fell in love with.

Craig finished making breakfast for the family, and then made his way up the stairs. He quietly shut the door as he heard the water shut off. Only seconds later Reba appeared in the bedroom with a towel tucked around her body.

"Hey honey." She smiled genuinely toward her fiancée.

"Where are you and mom going today?" He asked making small conversation as he sat upon the bed.

"We are going to go shopping." She stated with a giddy smile and a gleam to her eyes.

Craig admired her through the mirror, as she had her back facing him. "You are beautiful." He said, leaving his spot on the bed and standing behind her at the mirror. He flinched as a strange feeling overtook him.

"Thank you." She said, locking her eyes with his own through the mirror. She watched as his facial expression began to change he seemed to have been overtaken by an epiphany of some sort. "Honey," she turned around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." His voice was strong, something that could never be forgotten. "Honey..." He trailed off, not knowing where to begin enunciating the words he wanted to say. "I love you so much; I don't want you to ever forget that. I would go to the moon and back if it meant I would get to see a smile upon your face. You are the most beautiful woman; both inside and out, that I have ever met. You are unselfish, caring, and funny."

Reba placed a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling the hunger within her take over. "I love you so much." She said running her hands over his chest. After brock left her, she thought her chance for happiness had passed. She thought she would be punished for the rest of her life because she could no longer be with the love of her life. Then she was introduced to Craig. Craig was her second beginning. He was the reassurance that God would not punish her for the rest of her life; she could, and would be happy again.

**_And it seemed to me the pain would last _**  
><strong><em>My chance for happiness had passed <em>**  
><strong><em>And nothing waited round the bend <em>**  
><strong><em>I was sure I'd never find someone <em>**  
><strong><em>To heal the damage you had done <em>**  
><strong><em>And my poor heart would never mend <em>**  
><strong><em>Wrong again<em>**

Reba returned downstairs nearly an hour later with a renewed smile and glow about her. She felt that her lover and her relationship with Craig had not only been validated, but solidified and rejuvenated as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Reba asked Audrey and Isabella as she picked up her jacket from the rack and zipped the fleece up. Both girls nodded, signaling that, yes, they were ready for a day of shopping. "Bye honey." Reba placed a gentle kiss on Craig's lips as she told him goodbye. "Don't play too much golf." Craig laughed, as he enjoyed the fact that she already knew how he would spend the day with his father and Jake.

XXX

"This is so cute, Reba!" Isabella said holding up a classic black dress. "You should get this!" Reba paused her own browsing through the racks as she moved her gaze to her future sister in law who held a black sweater dress in her hands.

"I don't think so." Reba politely protested. She did feel more confident with herself in age, but she was not so sure a sweater dress would look the best on her body.

"Will you just try it on for me?" Isabella gave her the same puppy dog eyes that Cheyenne was so famous for.

Reba sighed as she picked up her own pile of clothes. "I suppose. What will it hurt?" Isabella squealed in the same manor of Cheyenne. Had she mistakenly picked up Cheyenne on the way to the mall?

"Ooh, Reba!" Audrey stopped her before all three of the woman claimed their own dressing rooms. "Try this one on!" Reba grabbed another dress from Craig's mother and stepped into a dressing room.

They all stepped out nearly a minute later wearing their potential finds. "I like that!" Reba complimented Audrey and Isabella on the dressed they had found.

"Thanks!" Isabella thanked Reba as she examined herself in the mirror outside the individual dressing rooms. "I think I am going to wear this one on New Year's Eve." Reba walked back into her dressing room as Audrey and Isabella examined their new outfits in the three way mirror.

"Do you have anything to wear for New Year's?" Audrey asked Reba across the room.

"Not yet." She replied slipping another dress over her head. "I was thinking I could just wear a sweater and some jeans." She said unlocking the door and stepping into the large, lounge like lobby of the dressing room. Audrey and Isabella both fell silent as she walked across the rug to the mirror.

"You should wear that!" Isabella was the first one to exclaim.

"This? Really?" Reba asked examining herself in the three way mirror.

"Yeah!" Audrey scoffed.

Reba wore a simple, fitted, black dress that hit her mid-thigh. The sleeves clung down her arm with subtle lace detailing around the cuffs. It was a simple dress; one that could easily be forgotten on a hanger, or even on a maniquinne. However, on Reba... It was simply gorgeous. "I guess it does look good." Reba examined herself in the mirror, smiling at herself.

"That would look _totally _cute with a strand of pearls_._" Isabella made her opinion known.

"Plus," Audrey chimed in "you have that cute fiancée waiting for you at home..." Reba blushed at the mention of Craig.

XXX

"Hello ladies!" Craig said upon arrival of the three women to Reba's home. "How was your day?"

"Great!" They all said in unison.

"What did you get?" he asked seeing the multiple bags Reba struggled to carry through the door.

"That..." She held up a bag "I cannot tell you!" she hurried up the stairs to place the bags in her closet. She stepped out of her room, gently closing the door behind her, only to bump into Audrey and Isabella, who were taking their own shopping bags to the guest room.

She returned back downstairs to find that Craig had left the company of 'the men' and had made his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family. "Honey, you don't have to make dinner." she stood next to the stove, watching as he began to boil water, presumably for pasta.

"No, I can do it." he said continuing his quest of making dinner. "You do so much already. You deserve a break." Reba smiled as she placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"You are the sweetest man." she deepened the kiss, caught up in his words. She temporarily forgot that he had food on the stove.

"H-Honey..." Craig gently pulled himself away from her intoxicating kiss when he felt the steam of the stove hit his neck as Reba pushed him back toward the stove. "I have to finish cooking dinner."

"Okay." she playfully pouted her way to the island chair. "But when you get done, we're having dessert." she gave him a sexy wink as he turned away from her, convinced that if he didn't get his mind out of the gutter soon, the family would have to make their own dinner.

**Happy New Year! (: **


	27. Chapter 27

***This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope it answers the questions that you all had. I hope you enjoy another update and have a happy New Year! (:**

**_Recap:_**

_She returned back downstairs to find that Craig had left the company of 'the men' and had made his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family. "Honey, you don't have to make dinner." she stood next to the stove, watching as he began to boil water, presumably for pasta._

_"No, I can do it." he said continuing his quest of making dinner. "You do so much already. You deserve a break." Reba smiled as she placed a tender kiss on his lips._

_"You are the sweetest man." she deepened the kiss, caught up in his words. She temporarily forgot that he had food on the stove._

_"H-Honey..." Craig gently pulled himself away from her intoxicating kiss when he felt the steam of the stove hit his neck as Reba pushed him back toward the stove. "I have to finish cooking dinner."_

_"Okay." she playfully pouted her way to the island chair. "But when you get done, we're having dessert." she gave him a sexy wink as he turned away from her, convinced that if he didn't get his mind out of the gutter soon, the family would have to make their own dinner._

* * *

><p>Reba made her way to the back patio and shut the door behind her quietly. She inhaled and let out a deep breath as the brisk night wind hit her face. The late December clouds were not present, and the bright Houston lights did not obstruct the view of the bright, starry night. It was truly a beautiful sight that she could not credit herself with seeing too often. She lost herself in her own thought as the beautiful scenery of the night eased her away from reality.<p>

She sat down in a patio chair, bringing her knees up to her chest. She felt a flutter of uncertain rise from within her stomach as she rested her chin upon her knees. Brock's face flashed through her mind as she thought of the exchange they had shared the night before, as well as the exchange at their thanksgiving dinner. Brock had kissed her after their dinner had turned out "a disaster" in her eyes. Why had he done it? Did he do it to make her feel better? Did he truly have feelings for her?

Questions ran rapidly through her mind with no answers coming into her range. She pushed the Thanksgiving kiss out of her mind as she focused on her own actions the previous night. Why had _she _kissed him after their poker game last night? She knew she could never be with brock again. So why did she insist on reminiscing? It would get her nowhere faster than a broken heart.

She would have a talk with brock sometime soon. Hopefully this did not get in the way of her happiness with Craig. She did love him, even though her heart was not in the right place, her mind was. It was a logical argument, wasn't it? Reba gently rested her forehead on her knees as she tried to reason with herself. You love Craig. Stop thinking about Brock. He broke your heart, obviously your fate was not meant to intertwine with his. Craig is a perfect ten.

She jumped, feeling her heart bounce to her throat when a hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned around, ready to swing at whomever tapped her on the shoulder. "Brock?" She asked breathlessly as the light of the lantern shone upon his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to her. Reba nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he had scared her! Who else expects to get tapped by their ex-husband at nearly eight o'clock at night in their backyard? Reba shook her head; thankful that she didn't say what she was thinking out loud as it could have been taking extremely out of context.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, hoping to get a response this time.

"I don't know."

Reba glared at the man who sat beside her. "You came over here and you are telling me you don't even know why?" She scoffed at his answer, ignoring his subtle head nod. "You have a reason, brock. There is always a reason."

Brock knew why he was there. He wanted to see Reba. There was no way he could tell her that though. It was inappropriate. He shouldn't yearn for his life with his ex-wife back, but he did. As he was sure Reba would say, life happens. There is nothing you can do to control circumstances. He should be a normal ex-husband and move on with his life, but something in his gut told him he couldn't do that. It was the same feeling that brought him to his former house and sat him next to his ex-wife.

"Reba..." He was going to talk, but decided against it in the current situation. Reba watched as he spoke her name, and then quickly stopped, perhaps to ponder his own thoughts before he spoke again. Instead of speaking again, however, brock stood from his seat and reached for Reba's hand, pulling her up as well.

She tilted her head in confusion as she stood before her ex-husband. "What-" She began to speak; however, before she could get her question out, she was cut off by brock capturing her in a tender, yet passionate kiss. She gasped, whether in shock or in pleasure she did not know. Her lips caught fire as her stomach harbored a volcanic eruption. "Brock," she gently pushed him away as she caught her own breath, as she was barely able to rasp out his name. "I am engaged." she said after a moment of forced breathing.

Brock lowered his head, slightly ashamed of his actions. She was emotionally, and physically, unavailable to him. There was no way he would ever be able to call her his own again.

"Reba, I-"

"Go home." she cut him off before he could speak of what was on his mind, whether a confession or an apology. She did not want to hear either one.

"But-"

"Go home!" as she watched him walk out of the back yard and to the driveway, she reclaimed her seat at the patio table. Why did he have to come over? She was sure she had her heart figured out. She was in love with Craig and she was going to marry him in the spring. Now, she was not sure what to think. Brock had revealed to her that his kiss still had an effect on her. It was not a gentle effect either. It was an earth shattering, knee weakening, head spinning, breath taking effect. What was she to do?

She stared at the moon as she felt a lone tear down her face. She made a silent vow to herself that the moon would be the only one to see her cry. Until she figured out her own heart, she didn't know what to do. She quickly wiped her cheek as she heard the back door swing open, then shut gently.

"Hey," Craig said sitting down on the arm on the patio chair. "Dinner is ready. Everyone just sat down if you are hungry." She nodded, afraid that if she spoke too soon, her voice would betray her and reveal the circumstances wuthering within her. She stood from the seat, following Craig into the dining room where his family, plus Jake were already busy eating.

"Hey mom." Jake said taking a bite of bread. "Where were you?"

She cleared her throat, hoping the questions would not have come so quickly. "I was in the backyard. It is a beautiful night." she said hoping to distract from her flushed, tear stained face. Audrey took one look at her future daughter in law and knew immediately not to press further. Her large pupils showed that she had been crying, and it was likely she did not want to talk about the reasons.

"Well," Audrey spoke up, beginning the conversation with a 'safe topic.' "I think we are flying home tomorrow."

"What?" Isabella was more disappointed than Reba.

"Yes honey, we are going to bring in the New Year at home."

"It really is no trouble for you to stay." Reba seconded the young girl's disappointment and assured Audrey it would be no problem for them to stay for another week.

"Oh, Honey." She placed her fork on her plate. "You are too kind, but we only intended to stay for a week." It was clear they would be leaving the next day, much to everyone's disapproval. "We had a wonderful time, though. We will make it a point to see you guys many more times before your wedding in the spring." Reba would have to be satisfied with Audrey's response.

After finishing her supper, cleaning the table, Reba told the family good night and retreated to her bedroom. She would see them again in the morning when she and Craig escorted them back to the airport. She closed the door gently, changing into her pajamas before slipping into bed. She grabbed her Bible from the bedside table, as well as a photo album from years past.

**_I've had choices, since the day that I was born  
>There were voices, that told me right from wrong.<br>If I had listened, No I wouldn't be here today.  
>Livin' and dying with the coices I've made.<em>**

Reba opened her bible, flipping to a passage she hoped would help her. After finding the scripture, she opened her photo album. She felt a sharp pain run through her heart. Why was it so hard to decode her heart? Why was it so difficult to discover what she wanted? Who was she kidding? She knew what she wanted, and she knew with all her being.

She wanted Brock.

However, he was off limits. She would have a new husband after the winter months past and the spring came into session. She would have to forget about him. She had to forget about the past life they shared. She would have to forget about the love they once shared.

She grazed her fingers over the picture of his face. They both looked so happy. Why was her life thrown into this chaos? She felt another tear fall, as it hit her palm; she placed the photo album back into her bed side table and focused on the Holy Book. She would read it until she found the answers she was looking for. Right now, it didn't matter who walked through her bedroom door. She would cling to Craig, even though her heart was unsure. Her mind argued her heart as she laid her head down on the pillow she hoped she could ease herself to sleep.

Craig was her second chance at happiness. She was grateful to have him in her life, and she was sure she would forget brock in the morning and give her heart to Craig. She would love him until the day that she died, because God had sent her Craig. She was to love him, and to be happy with him forever.

***The song  
>Choices- George Jones<strong>

***The song in the last chapter  
>Wrong Again- Martina McBride<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**_Recap:_**

_Reba opened her bible, flipping to a passage she hoped would help her. After finding the scripture, she opened her photo album. She felt a sharp pain run through her heart. Why was it so hard to decode her heart? Why was it so difficult to discover what she wanted? Who was she kidding? She knew what she wanted, and she knew with all her being._

_She wanted Brock._

_However, he was off limits. She would have a new husband after the winter months past and the spring came into session. She would have to forget about him. She had to forget about the past life they shared. She would have to forget about the love they once shared._

_She grazed her fingers over the picture of his face. They both looked so happy. Why was her life thrown into this chaos? She felt another tear fall, as it hit her palm; she placed the photo album back into her bed side table and focused on the Holy Book. She would read it until she found the answers she was looking for. Right now, it didn't matter who walked through her bedroom door. She would cling to Craig, even though her heart was unsure. Her mind argued her heart as she laid her head down on the pillow she hoped she could ease herself to sleep._

_Craig was her second chance at happiness. She was grateful to have him in her life, and she was sure she would forget brock in the morning and give her heart to Craig. She would love him until the day that she died, because God had sent her Craig. She was to love him, and to be happy with him forever._

* * *

><p>Reba awoke the next morning, with an uneasy feeling that had settled in her stomach. She pushed the covers away from her body, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She stared until the stipples of plaster turned into shapes, and that was when she knew it was time to get up. She stumbled out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. After rinsing her mouth with mouthwash, Reba stared at herself in the mirror.<p>

Why did her life have to be so messy and complicated? Six years ago it was perfect. She had a husband of twenty years, whom she loved very much, and three beautiful children. She had the perfect family, the perfect marriage, and as close to a perfect life as one could ever get.

Then it vanished.

Now, she was stuck trying to figure out how everything had gotten away from her. How did everything manage to slide downhill so quickly? One moment she was at the peak of the mountain, and now, staring back at her in the mirror was a woman whose life had settled in the flood plains.

Before she could drag her reflection into a bath of self-pity, she turned away and stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water massage her back.

"Hey honey." Craig kissed her forehead as she walked into the kitchen nearly a half hour later. "Did you sleep well?" Reba simply nodded, not revealing too much information of what had been lying heavily on her heart.

"Are we still going to the New Year's Eve party you firm is hosting?" She asked occupying a chair next to the one Craig had taken.

"Yeah, are you still up to it?" Reba nodded, pushing away the feeling she had woken up to.

"It will be fun." She smiled, hopefully sincerely, taking a slice of bacon from his plate. "Who all will be there?" she asked, hoping to further the conversation without talking much more than she had to. Craig rattled off names as she listened, recognizing only his intern Grace. Reba nodded, taking Craig's plate to the sink and refilling his coffee cup. "What time is it?"

"It starts at six." Reba glanced at the clock, which read 9:55 am. She silently sighed with disapproval. It was too early to use the excuse of locking herself in her room to prepare for the party, yet too late to pretend she had not awakened. She rested her palm on her side as she felt thoughts roll through her mind.

"I'll be right back." She said, making her way up the stairs to the full length mirror that stood in her room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she thought back to what brock had told her the week before. He had told her not to drink, which had sent her over the edge. The fact that he would tell her how to conduct herself based on a man's version of mothers intuition did not sit well with her alcohol intoxicated mind.

However, now that she thought back, she believed what he had said. Something was different about her and she knew it. She was hoping she could push her intuitive feeling away, but in the setting of a New Year's Eve party, it was something that she could not neglect.

Reba rested her hand on her hip once again; however, this time she slid it down to the dark leather of her belt, feeling her stomach turn nervously under her own gaze. She grazed her fingertips across her stomach, feeling the butterflies come to life. She remembered the feeling of being pregnant three times. It was a wonderful feeling that she would have given anything to experience again. Could she _really _be pregnant again though? She scoffed at the possibility. She surely would have known before brock, of all people, pointed out the difference.

She stared at her reflection, picking out the minute differences she saw in her appearance. She held her hand lightly on her pelvis then let her arm drop gently to the side of her body. She turned away from the mirror making her way into the bathroom where she rummaged through drawers to find the specific box she was looking for. After finding an unused pregnancy test hiding in the depths of her vanity, she took the test and made her way back into the bedroom where she awaited the finalizing results.

She sat cross legged on her bed as she stared at the closed bathroom door. In four minutes she would find out if she would become a mother for the fourth time in her life. She felt her fingers tremble as she awaited the timer's buzz. She felt her heart jump as her attention was drawn from the stark, white, bathroom door, to the deep brown bedroom door. She watched as the handle turned, followed by Craig poking his head through the doorway.

"Is everything okay up here?" he asked stepping fully inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

Reba nodded, hoping he would assume the best and walk back downstairs without asking any further questions. "Mhmm." she affirmed everything was okay.

"Are you sure?" he asked pacing across the floor to the bed. He sat down next to her, enveloping her in his arms after sitting down next to his fiancée. He felt her hands shaking and new she was not okay. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked with a tender tone to his voice.

After a moment of silence hung heavily in the air, Reba returned her glance from the door to Craig's face. "Craig..." her eyes held an uncertainty in them as she spoke. She locked her eyes with his; then looked back at the bathroom door when she heard the timer behind the bathroom door go off. "Hold on." she said stepped out of his embrace and went into the bathroom, sure to shut the door behind her. If she was pregnant, she would tell him, but if it was a false alarm, she did not want to get his hopes up only to smash them down.

XXX

Reba sat at her vanity after pinning her soft red curls away from her face. She rummaged through her makeup, pulling out the products she would need. She quickly applied her makeup, keeping it natural, but still beautiful. She and Craig would be leaving for the New Year's Eve party in an hour, which meant she needed to apply her mascara and get dressed. She quickly, but carefully, coated her lashes and put her makeup back in her vanity before pacing toward her closet and pulling out a dress.

She pulled the dress over her head, flipping her red curls out as she adjusted the neckline. She examined herself in the mirror as she thought back to just a few days ago when she had bought it while shopping with Isabella and Audrey. The fitted jersey dress clung to Reba's curves marvelously as the hemline hit her mid-thigh. The three quarter sleeves showed a glimpse of her arms as the lace detailing accentuated her classy side. Reba stepped back over to her vanity, grabbing a pearl necklace to top the look off. After the pearls had been set, just so, she sprayed herself with perfume and slipped into her classic black pumps.

Just as she finished, she heard a light knock on the door. It was Craig yet again. "Are you ready?" He stepped into the room and made his way over to Reba who was standing at the mirror.

"Yeah." She tousled her hair one last time as Craig stood behind her. Her heart melted seeing the loving spark he had in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and unknowingly rested his hands on her stomach.

"You look beautiful." He complimented quietly as he placed his cheek against hers and admired her through the mirror.

"You look handsome." she said in an equally quiet, seemingly shy voice. She turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "I love you." She closed her eyes and whispered against his lips. She felt her stomach turn the way it had earlier in the morning when her lips touched Craig's. "I love you." She repeated again as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought him into another, more passionate kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you." he replied with his gaze locked into her own. After what seemed like hours, he spoke again. "We should get going." he whispered against her luscious, soft lips. She slipped her hand into his as she followed him down the stairs and out to his car.

As soon as they left the driveway, the unsettling feeling in her stomach returned. She tried to push it away, as she wanted to have a good time at the party.

XXX

Craig opened the passenger's side door as he helped Reba out of the car and into the ballroom. It was set up as any high class party would be, with tables filling the room and a bar on all perimeters. There was a patio with twinkling white lights sparkling about, which Reba figured she and Craig would end up out there at some duration of the night. Reba intertwined her fingers with Craig's as they approached a group of people. The men were lawyers from his firm who had all brought their wives or girlfriends.

Reba politely greeted the group with a hello and listened to the stories the coworkers had to tell. "Would you like a glass of Chablis?"

"Sure." She gave him a small smile as he made his way up to the bar to get them both a glass of wine. As she waited for him to return, she made simple conversation with the women in the group. As the men talked about work, Reba found common ground with the other women as being the significant other of a lawyer.

Craig returned moments later, handing her a wine glass that had been filled. As Craig continued to talk to the men, she quietly excused herself for the patio in which she predicted she would end up on at some point of the night. She felt the cool, night air brush against her face, cooling her from the heat that had been harbored by the mass amount of people in the ballroom. She gently sat her wine glass, which had been untouched, on the table as she enjoyed the quiet night air. She leaned back into the wicker chair as she stared at the wine glass. She felt a pain pass through her heart as she thought of the unmanageable circumstances she had gotten herself into.

"Hey." Craig appeared beside her as he set his nearly empty glass next to hers on the table. He watched as a fatigued wave washed over her body. "Come here." He pulled her up out of the chair and sat down where she had been. He leaned back against the woven white wood and pulled Reba down onto his lap. She crossed her legs as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you having fun?" he asked with his voice slightly muffled by her hair.

"Yeah." Her answer was short and quiet yet still held a ting of sincerity. She rested her hand on his chest as ran her hand up and down his shirt.

"It sure is a beautiful night."

"It sure is." she replied closing her eyes and sinking deeper into her fiancée's embrace.

"I could spend forever like this." he said running his hands through Reba's soft hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can't fall asleep yet; the clock hasn't even struck midnight, Cinderella."

Reba felt her heart soar as sweet words flowed out of Craig's mouth. The sweeter and more loving he was to her, the harder she felt herself fall for him. "You better keep me awake then, Prince Charming." she mumbled, as sleep was obviously near. He laughed quietly at their fairytale allusions, and how accurate they were. Since he had met Reba, it was like he was, in fact, living in a fairytale.

"Craig," a man stepped out onto the patio only moments later. "The ball drops in five minutes."

"Okay, we'll be inside soon." Reba held her eyes closed until she heard the clicking of the man's shoes return back inside.

"Do we have to go inside?" she asked nuzzling herself into Craig's warm embrace.

"Nah." he shook his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly pulled up a live stream of the countdown as he set it on the arm of the chair. "We can stay right here." he said intertwining his fingers with Reba's.

As the clock ran itself down, Reba watched the countdown from the comfort of Craig's arms.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

"Happy New Year." They whispered against one another's lips.

"This is the best New Year's I could ask for." Reba said, kissing him again.

XXX

As people continued to party in the ballroom, Reba and Craig were convinced that it was time to go. "See you next week." Craig said goodbye to his coworkers as he and Reba made their final rounds around the room, and then made their way out to the car.

Craig stared the car, allowing it to warm up before pulling out of the parking lot and on to the road. Reba ran her hands through her hair in exhaustion as she reflected on the day. It had been an internally stressful day, but without knowing it, Craig had taken her fears and worries away and given her a great beginning to the last year and a fantastic start to the New Year.

"I love you." She told him across the car.

"I love you too honey." He smiled at her before returning his eyes to the road. Reba stared at him, admiring the man she would marry in the spring, before turning her eyes back to the road.

"CRAIG!" she screamed in horror as bright lights and a loud crunching sound consumed her senses before everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Recap:_**

_As people continued to party in the ballroom, Reba and Craig were convinced that it was time to go. "See you next week." Craig said goodbye to his coworkers as he and Reba made their final rounds around the room, and then made their way out to the car._

_Craig stared the car, allowing it to warm up before pulling out of the parking lot and on to the road. Reba ran her hands through her hair in exhaustion as she reflected on the day. It had been an internally stressful day, but without knowing it, Craig had taken her fears and worries away and given her a great beginning to the last year and a fantastic start to the New Year._

_"I love you." She told him across the car._

_"I love you too honey." He smiled at her before returning his eyes to the road. Reba stared at him, admiring the man she would marry in the spring, before turning her eyes back to the road._

_"CRAIG!" she screamed in horror as bright lights and a loud crunching sound consumed her senses before everything went black._

* * *

><p>Reba awoke to red and white lights flashing around her. She felt her body shake with pain as she tried to look around, seeing people rushing around. Sirens filled her ears as she tried her hardest to move her fear paralyzed body. Where was Craig? Was he okay? She needed to get up. Thoughts rushed through her head as a wave of nausea washed over her body and her world went black once again.<p>

When she awoke again she was in a dimly lit room with stark walls. She felt an agonizing pain overcome her as she tried to move. She cried out in as a fog ran through her mind. Only seconds later, a nurse pushed through the door and refilled her IV bag with the painkillers needed to keep Reba asleep, and most importantly, numb of her pain. This routine went on for quite some time. To Reba, it felt as if it were every five minutes. Every time she opened her eyes again, she would cry out in pain, having the same questions every time. Where was Craig? Was he okay? What happened? And every time, the nurse would give her medication, she would close her eyes with her questions unanswered.

XXX

The bright Houston sun slowly made its way into the city after the tragedies of the night before. Reba fluttered her eyes open, feeling the heat grace her face through the window. For the first time since she had arrived at the hospital, she had opened her eyes without feeling pain penetrate her body. She was still in a lot of pain; however, it was now tolerable. She rolled away from the window and on to her back, feeling a pain shoot up her leg.

She closed her eyes in defeat. Not only did she hate hospitals, but she had no one in the room to take her mind off of the fact that she _hated hospitals. _As she ran through her thoughts, the door opened once more, presenting, presumably, her doctor.

"Hello." he greeted her with a warm smile. Reba simply smiled back, in fear that if she spoke, that too would cause her pain. The doctor quickly checked her blood pressure and other vitals as he wrote information down on a tablet. Reba watched as he walked away, heading toward the hallway.

"Wait!" she stopped the doctor with his hand on the door knob. She smiled politely as he turned around, making his way back to her bedside. "Do you know where my fiancée is, or what happened?" The man sighed, knowing the unfortunate set of circumstances; however, he had spoken with the practicing psychologist on the next floor up, and he said that it would be better for here traumatic news from a loved one, and since she only had one visitor at the moment, he would send him in.

"I do." he said cautiously. "But I think it would be better to hear it from a friend or family member." he explained. "You have a visitor in the lobby right now. I will go get him in just a moment." Reba nodded with a smile stretching across her lips. Craig was in the lobby, waiting to visit her. He would tell her why she was in the hospital.

"Thank you." she watched the doctor shut the door as he stepped out into the hallway once again.

Reba watched intently as the knob of the door turned again. She stared at the floor, seeing brown dress shoes squeak through the door way. She felt the smile return to her face. Her smile faded as she trailed her eyes up the legs to the chest and finally to the face. It wasn't Craig, it was brock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he pulled a chair over to her bedside. "Where is Craig?" Brock looked sympathetically into her eyes as he braced himself for the news the doctor had asked him to present.

Reba watched as his blue eyes looked down at her. To be quite honest, it scared her. She knew that look, and she knew brock never told her good news when his face held that look. "What's wrong?" she asked, not really wanting to hear his answer.

"The doctor asked me to tell you how you got here." He gently took her pale, delicate hand in his own before clearing his throat to speak again. "Last night, Craig was driving the both of you home." Reba nodded vaguely remembering the patio and spending the chime of the New Year in her fiancée's arms. "You were on your way home when a drunk driver went left to center and hit the car head on." Reba tightened her grip on brock's hand as she remembered seeing the headlights coming at them before blacking out.

"W-Where's Craig?" she spoke quietly blinking back the tears that she refused to let fall.

"Reba..."

"He is at home!" She cut brock off, jumping to her own conclusions before brock could tell her what happened. "He-He's at home and he is going to come visit after his shower." spoke quickly, ignoring the tremble in her throat and the fact that brock's face had become blurry.

"Reba, I'm sorry..." he didn't want to tell her, but he had to. "Craig was pronounced dead on the scene of the accident."

"No!" she shoved brock's hand off of the bed before turning away from him. "Ah!" She let out a painful cry as she shifted positions in the bed.

"Reba-" he placed his hand on her back and tried to comfort her, doing anything he could.

"Just leave!" She shouted back at him. She had finally let the dam break; staining the stark, white pillow cases with her tears as she comprehended the news brock had thrust upon her. She felt her body wrack with sobs. She wiped her cheeks, only for them to be softened by an unfailing stream of tears. "No." Brock heard her speak to herself. "No, no, no. He isn't dead. He isn't dead."

"Reba..." He tried once more to get her attention.

"I told...you...to leave!" she shouted between sobs with her back still facing him. He was worried as he saw her body become small as he walked out of the room. Someone needed to keep an eye on her. He wished that someone could be him, but she had forced him out of the room, so that was out of the question. Brock notified a nurse before sinking into a chair in the lobby. He rested his elbows on his knees as he held his head heavily in his hands.

What was he to do? How was he supposed to fix this?

He was the only one at the hospital for emotional support. He didn't want the children to see her yet, as he knew she would be emotionally distressed over her loss. He didn't want to expose the kids to her distress until he could gauge the state she was in. He sighed heavily seeing the pattern of the carpet become blurry. He knew that the cause for Reba's emotional instability was not caused by his actions, but he couldn't help but feel that he _had _caused it.

He felt his eyes become hot as he felt a gentle hand fall upon his shoulder. He looked up to see his eldest daughter, Cheyenne, and her loving brown eyes staring back down at him. "How is she?" She asked with Van backing her up.

"Not good." His voice was filled with sorrow and concern. "I'm worried about her."

"She'll be okay, Daddy." She gave her father a hug before kissing his cheek and heading toward the hallway of doors.

"Mr. H..." Van stood tall with his hands resting snugly in his pockets. "She'll get through it. This time... it was nothing you did." He gave him a meaningful pat on the back before catching up to his wife, who was searching for room 212. She will be okay. She will be okay. He kept repeating the words until he had convinced himself that Reba would be able to handle this. He had lost himself in his own, whirlwind thoughts for quite some time after he had made his conclusion. When he looked up again, he saw his daughter and son in law making their way out of their mother's room. They stopped to say goodbye before heading out the door and into the crowded parking lot.

Brock stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for the past four hours, and stretched his back before pacing the lobby. He stopped abruptly before staring around at the people who occupied the lobby. He closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath as he made his way through the doors and into the hallway that held Reba's hospital room.

He turned the metal knob quietly before stepping into the room. Sure, she had told him to get away, rather harshly, but he just couldn't stay away. He had hurt her by staying away too many times, and this time, he knew the right thing to do was to stay. He shut the door behind him, making eye contact with Reba as she laid, staring numbly at the door.

"Hey." he lowered his voice, not wanting to upset her again. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling a chair to her bedside.

She took his hand, enveloping it in both of hers and pulling it closer to her body. "I don't want to believe It." she said, forcing the words to leave her mouth. "I keep hoping that the next time the door opens he will be the one who walks through it." Brock gave her a sympathetic smile, not wanting to rock the boat with his unwanted words. "The last thing I said to him was that I love him." Reba gripped brock's hand tighter as she forced her tears not to fall.

"What was the last thing he said to you?"

"I love you too, honey." Reba intertwined her fingers with brocks, feeling a single tear slide down her cheeks.

Brock watched as a lone tear trailed itself down her pale cheeks. The grip on his hand tightened before loosening again. She situated herself, pushing her head into her pillow. The stress of the situation had obviously taken a toll on her, not only emotionally, but physically as well. "Sweet Dreams." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before sitting back in his chair, where he, too, fell fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Recap:_**

_"What was the last thing he said to you?"_

_"I love you too, honey." Reba intertwined her fingers with brocks, feeling a single tear slide down her cheeks._

_Brock watched as a lone tear trailed itself down her pale cheeks. The grip on his hand tightened before loosening again. She situated herself, pushing her head into her pillow. The stress of the situation had obviously taken a toll on her, not only emotionally, but physically as well. "Sweet Dreams." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before sitting back in his chair, where he, too, fell fast asleep._

* * *

><p>"Ms. Hart..." Reba was shaken awake by a nurse adminerasting her medications. Reba fluttered her eyes open as the nurse quietly talked to her as she refilled her intravenous bag. "How is the pain?"<p>

"My arm still hurts, so do the burns, but my headache has stopped for now." As of right now, Reba was thankful to be alive, which was more than what could be said about Craig. She had only broken her arm, and had minor burns on her face due to the airbag ejecting as it should have. Aside from that, she had a minor concussion and no further injuries.

The nurse promptly left the room after checking on Reba, leaving the exhausted redhead to reflect on her thoughts. She stared out the window seeing her reflection against the darkened window of the night. She certainly wasn't the bright eyed twenty something she had been so many years ago. Life had taken its toll as it settled into the creases of her countenance.

She felt a churning inside her stomach as her emotions changed. This was what she called her life? She suddenly pushed brock's face away from her arm as it landed on the bed with a flop...he didn't even flinch. She felt her anger boil from within her as she examined the circumstances.

Brock had put a thought in her head that never needed to be there. She was never pregnant. A situation that had only inflamed her hopes of becoming a mother again.

Her fiancée had died on New Year's Day. Their car had been hit by a drunk driver, and now the person she was going to marry; her second chance at happiness had died.

Her anger moved from her stomach, up to her chest, consuming her heart, causing her to take short, shallow breaths as she thought. She looked at the sleeping man at her bedside and wanted nothing more than to hit him as hard as he could on the back of the head and force him to go home. Her anger level rose as she stared at the mess of blond hair piled upon the white sheets.

She felt her heart beat faster as her breaths shortened. Her heart monitor began to sound louder and faster as the room around her seemed to close in. The nurse who had given her the last dose of pain medication rushed into the room just as brock opened his eyes.

"Sir, you need to leave." with confusion in his dreary eyes, he watched the nurse bustle around a gasping Reba who seemed to be having a panic attack. He reluctantly stepped out of the room, falling into a chair outside of the door.

As she felt her heart rate stabilize, she took in another shaky breath. She watched as the young nurse examined her with fear evident in her eyes. Before she had a chance to record the attack, Reba grabbed her wrist and peered into her eyes.

"Make sure he never comes back into my room again." she felt her heart flutter with weakness as she spoke to the woman. The nurse simply nodded before making her way out of the room.

"How is she?" Brock stood upon seeing the nurse exit Reba's room.

"She will be just fine." Brock exhaled heavily, letting go of a small bit of worry as he did so. He moved away from the row of chairs and toward the large industrial door. "I'm sorry, sir." The nurse stopped before brock could push his foot through the door. "Ms. Heart has requested that you not be let back in."

Brock dropped his hand from the doorknob, feeling his heart sink to the floor. She had requested that he not come back? He ran a finger through his soft blonde hair and quietly affirmed the nurse, walking through the long, hollow, hallway and out into the main lobby.

He looked through the double doors and into the parking lot where he sighed in relief when the cool Houston air hit his face, cooling his senses. He paced to his car where he opened the door and sat. Did he leave? Did he go home? He wanted to stay at the hospital, but Reba had requested him gone.

Reluctantly, he turned the key in the ignition and made his way out of the city and returned to Reba's home. He had to tell the children about the state of their mother. As he thought of his kids, his mind wandered to Craig. He had to tell them that the man they had all come to love, and accept as their mother's fiancée, and their step father, had died.

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw a picture of Craig's family. They had all spend Christmas together, and they had been a fine group of people. They were all so kind to him, as well as Reba, which he had no words to describe his gratitude. She did not deserve to have another group of in laws that had treated her the way his own family had.

Was it his responsibility to tell Craig's family of the circumstances? He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair and slammed the door of his truck. He made his way up the driveway and through the back door of what he once called his home.

"Hey daddy." Cheyenne took a bite of her sandwich as she saw her mother walk through the door. "What's up?" He smiled sympathetically at his daughter. "How's mom?" her tone echoed the sorrowful looked that had etched itself into brock's face.

"She'll be okay." he took a seat at the kitchen table, behind Cheyenne who had found a seat at the island. "Could you..." he trailed off wondering how to phrase his question.

"You want me to tell Jake and Kyra don't you?"

"Yes." he was ashamed for chickening out. He wasn't even strong enough to tell his own children the state of their mother. "I know how pathetic that makes me sound."

"You're scared, daddy. It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Your mother is the one who is good at this sort of thing..."

"Don't worry about it. I will tell Jake about mom and Craig when he gets home from school and I will call Kyra later."

"Thank you sweetheart." He kissed his daughter's head before telling her goodbye.

XXX

Reba couldn't tear her eyes from the door. She had calmed down remarkably since the nurse had sedated her, yet the anger inside of her had not subsided. Since brock had left, her eyes had not left the large industrial door that led to the hallway.

She didn't want brock. She wanted Craig, but he wasn't there. He wasn't going to walk through the door and tell her everything was going to be okay. He was never going to profess his love for her again. She would never get to feel his warm lips caress her own. And for what felt like the millionth time that day, Reba turned her back to the door and let the dam break. She cried until she had felt as if there was nothing left, and then she cried once more.

XXX

"Hey Jakey." Cheyenne was at the door to meet her ever growing little brother as he walked through the door after school.

"Hi Cheyenne." He greeted his older sister after pushing his backpack onto the table and sitting down.

"How was school?" Cheyenne played with the pink button of her cardigan, thinking of her own daughter, and what would happen if Elizabeth was in this situation.

"It was good." He pulled a notebook out of his book bag before sitting down at the table where his father had been just hours before. "Where are Mom and Craig?" he looked up at his older sister with his large brown eyes, full of wonder with a glimmer of sadness.

"Uhm, Jakey..." it looked like this was going to be harder than she ever anticipated. He knew that his mother was in the hospital, but he did know why... and he didn't know about the state of her being or about Craig... "Mom isn't doing too well right now."

"I know." he looked at his homework before looking back to Cheyenne. "Dad told me."

He hadn't completely squirmed out.

"But..."

"Is Craig at the hospital with mom? Because I really need help with my French homework." he said with a distressed tone.

Cheyenne stumbled, making her way to the kitchen table. "Jake..." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at her little brother. "Craig-Craig was in the accident with mom."

"Oh." his face dropped. "So, is he okay?"

"Jake..." She ran her fingers through her hair just as her father did when he was nervous. "Craig...he passed away right after the crash."

"Oh." He pushed his notebook away quietly excusing himself to his room for the night. Cheyenne watched from the table as he made his way up the stairs and slammed his door. She jumped as the hollow slam ran through the empty house.

She placed her heavy head in her hands as she thought about the conversation she would have to have with Kyra later. She knew Kyra wasn't as attached as Jake, but Craig was the man who had stolen their mother's heart and made her the happiest they had seen her. It was going to be difficult no matter how undesirable the circumstances were.

Having Elizabeth had made Cheyenne grow up, but this unloaded a whole new realm of maturity on to her shoulders. Quickly, she grabbed her phone from the counter and called her husband.

"Van?" it brought he comfort to hear her husband's voice, especially with the 'circumstances' looming around the family.

"Hey honey," Van sat at his desk, sitting up when he heard the shake to his wife's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." she assured. "I just have a favor to ask."

"Okay."

"Can you stop by mom's house after work?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I told Jake about Craig today." she held back tears as she spoke across the line. "I think he should hear it from you."

"I can do that." he closed his eyes, knowing his wife had been broken. She was an excellent combination of her mother and her father; however that also meant she was a stubborn woman who took it upon herself to fix the world. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Babe."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Hey, wait..." before he could hang up, she made sure she got his attention once more. "I love you." she made sure he knew, as her eyes had been open, and she knew she could lose him in one, simple, drunken, New Year's Eve car crash.

"I love you too, Cheyenne."

**Please Please Please Review! I feel like this chapter was a little scatterbrained, so just let me know how it was (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Recap_**_:_

_"I told Jake about Craig today." she held back tears as she spoke across the line. "I think he should hear it from you."_

_"I can do that." he closed his eyes, knowing his wife had been broken. She was an excellent combination of her mother and her father; however that also meant she was a stubborn woman who took it upon herself to fix the world. "I love you, honey."_

_"I love you too, Babe."_

_"I'll talk to you later."_

_"Okay. Hey, wait..." before he could hang up, she made sure she got his attention once more. "I love you." she made sure he knew, as her eyes had been open, and she knew she could lose him in one, simple, drunken, New Year's Eve car crash._

_"I love you too, Cheyenne."_

* * *

><p>Van poked his head through the back door of his mother in law's home, seeing his grieved wife sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Honey." He wrapped a comforting arm around her as he enveloped her in his arms. "Are you okay?"<p>

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Everything is falling apart." she said meekly. "Every time things settle down, we all get thrown into chaos again." She stood up in his arm letting herself break down.

"Shh." he rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried into his chest. He knew exactly what she meant. Every time there was a calm around the house, it seemed only to be the eye of the storm. "Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that right now?" she wept, feeling her tears penetrate his shirt. "How do you know everything will be okay?"

"No matter how much life knocks us around, or kicks us, it isn't going to stop." he held the back of her head on to his chest. "Life is going to move on no matter how much pain we are in." Cheyenne felt her sobs deepen in her throat before she could calm herself.

"Thank you, Van." She placed a tender kiss on his lips before gently pushing him toward the living room. "Go talk to Jake." she wiped her eyes and cleared her nose as she watched her husband ascend the stairs.

XXX

After leaving Reba's house, brock made his way back to his own home. Distressed and disheveled, he entered through the front door and threw his keys on the end table. How did everything get so screwed up? He couldn't kid himself and say he didn't have the answers, but he knew himself better than that.

He did have the answers. It was _all _his fault. If he would have controlled himself during his midlife crisis, he wouldn't have cheated on Reba. If he would have never cheated on Reba, it was possible they would have never gotten a divorce. If he and Reba would stayed together, she would have never gotten together with Craig, and if she would have never met Craig, they wouldn't be in the circumstances they were in now.

He threw himself onto the couch not knowing what step to take next. He argued his conscious, deep in his own though, when he was brought out of it by the abrupt scare of the phone ringing. "Hello?" he said drowsily into the phone.

"Mr. Hart?" Brock heard the slightly juvenile voice of the woman on the other line.

"Speaking."

"This is Houston Medical Center." his heart leapt to his throat when he heard the secretary on the other line. Had something happened to Reba? "I have called concerning a Ms. Reba Hart." She listed you as her emergency contact.

"What is wrong?"

"She is set to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, but the nursing staff is unsure of whether she has anyone to drive her home or not, and since she is sedated at the moment, we were forced to call her emergency contact."

"I can be the one to take her home. Don't worry about it." As he hung up the phone, he grabbed his keys and made his way back to the home he had just left. With any luck, someone would have talked to Jake by now. Yes, he knew how selfish and irresponsible he was being by not telling his own son, but in times of trauma, Jake did not need to hear life changing news from the man who had walked out on his family five years prior.

"Hey." He walked through the back door, seeing his daughter at the kitchen table.

"Hi Daddy." Her voice was weaker and less cheerful than it had been just hours ago. It was evident she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told Jake about Craig. Van just went up a few minutes ago for reinforcement." as if her words were a cue, van and Jake made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cheyenne smiled seeing Jake out of his room. It was obvious he had welcomed van's talk, and was now able to begin coming to terms with Craig's death.

"Hey, everyone is here." Brock said as the boys sat down at the table. "I have something to talk to you guys about." everyone looked nervously at him, as they did not want another bomb to be dropped today. "Your mom is going to be coming home tomorrow, so I want you guys to make sure she doesn't have to do anything. Make sure if she needs anything, you are there for her. I don't want her to have to do anything."

"Okay." they all nodded, understanding the pressure they needed to take off of their mother.

"I was thinking that I could stay here for a while."

"That's okay, daddy. Van and I can stay here."

"No, Cheyenne." he held up his hand. "Y'all have a family of your own to take care of. I think Jake and I will be just fine. Besides, y'all are my family, so it is sort of my duty as a lousy father."

XXX

Reba awoke the next morning, not to a persistent beeping, or nagging wires protruding through her arms, but to complete silence and no restrictions. Had she died? She fluttered her eyes open, seeing the sun shine brightly into her room. She had made it home without waking up once? Had it all been a dream?

She slowly sat up and looked at her reflection from the bed. The healing burns on her face, the cast on her arm, and the splitting headache still within her brought her back to reality. It wasn't a dream. It had all been real.

She rested her head against the headboard feeling the urge to sob. She closed her eyes, hearing a gentle knock through ring through the air. "Come in." she said quietly before opening her eyes once more.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw brock walking through the door with a glass in one hand and his fist closed around something. "Hey." he said setting the glass on her bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

She stared at him with a scowl upon her face. "Okay, you are still mad." she only continued to glare at him. "Well, I brought you your medicine and some sweet tea to wash it down. I wasn't sure if you would feel up to eating, so I didn't bring any food up, just in case." She took the pill from brock's open palm and chased it down her throat with a gulp of cold tea.

After taking the pain medication, she stared at brock expectantly. "Why are you still here? You can leave now." her tone was cold and distanced as she spoke to him.

"I just thought-"

"Goodbye brock." his heart sank hearing the icy words penetrate his heart.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he asked, determined to stay this time.

Reba scoffed in disbelief. She had the urge to hit him, or yell, anything that would relieve physical stress. Instead she remained calm and collected, and spoke quietly. "I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until this coldness between the two of us is settled." he stood from the side of her bed before sitting down once again. "Why are you pushing me away?" he repeated his question.

"You really want to know why I am pushing you away?" she asked raising her voice in the slightest. Brock nodded, answering her question. "Oh, gee I don't know why I could possibly be pushing you away, brock." she threw one arm in the air, while her casted arm rested upon her lap. "Could it be that my fiancée just died? Could it be that you put the notion of becoming a mother in my head, only for me to realize it wasn't true?"

"What?"

"You implied that I was pregnant. Well guess what? Five pregnancy tests told me otherwise!"

"Reba, I'm sorry. I honestly thought-"

"Just shut up." she cut him off abruptly, causing brock to widen his eyes in shock. In the twenty seven years that he had known Reba, she had never told him to shut up in the middle of an argument. Sure, she had hit him, or at times when their marriage was healthy attacked him with angry lust, but she had never once told him to shut up.

To him, it was a term that said 'don't speak your mind, because I do not care what you think anyway.' At that moment, brock realized that Reba was more emotionally shattered and broken than she would ever let anyone know. After today, she would tell her family that she was fine, and coping with Craig's death well, but inside, brock knew she was torn apart, bruised, and broken.

"Reba, you have to talk about this. You can't harbor this trauma. It will destroy you if you do."

"Well then, I guess I deserve to be destroyed." Brock's heart broke when he heard the vulnerability in her voice.

"Reba, no one deserves that."

"Well apparently I do, because God will not stop punishing me." her voice cracked against her will as she looked away from brock's gaze.

"What are you talking about?" She scooted herself away from brock, into the middle of the bed. She needed to get away from him. She may have been angry at him, but she knew if she looked into his eyes she would surely break down. There were just some things time could not erase, and her relationship with brock was one of those things.

However, her distancing herself from brock only prompted him to remove his shoes and sit next to her on the bed. "I'm talking about all of the circumstances that have shown up in my life." He wrapped his arm around her, prompting her to explain herself further. "You having an affair with Barbara Jean and our divorce. I thought I would never be able to love anyone else. Then I met Craig, and I was prepared to share the rest of my life with him... Then this happens. It is like God doesn't want me to be happy!" She let a tear fall as she released the hostility she had felt in her heart.

"Have you ever thought that maybe God throwing meaningless boyfriends and a failed engagement your way, and another divorce my way is just His way of telling us something?"

"What could He possibly be telling us?"

"When something is meant to be, it will work its way out no matter what the circumstances present."


	32. Chapter 32

**_Recap:_**

_"Have you ever thought that maybe God throwing meaningless boyfriends and a failed engagement your way, and another divorce my way is just His way of telling us something?"_

_"What could He possibly be telling us?"_

_"When something is meant to be, it will work its way out no matter what the circumstances present."_

* * *

><p>Reba flinched as brock reached for her delicate, pale hand. "What the hell does that mean, Aristotle?"<p>

"It means, what if Craig was only a barrier to fate?"

Reba tore her eyes from brock's feeling her hand tremble against his. "So, what do you mean?" she asked, hearing her voice echo the action of her fingers. Brock regained his ex-wife's gaze, seeing the fear that was drowning in her deep blue eyes. Rather than answering her question with words, he rested his palm against her cheek and brought her into a tender, loving kiss that had been saved for her six years prior.

Reba closed her eyes, feeling her head spin with pleasure. Her stomach jolted alive as she leaned into Brock's arms, pressing her lips into his. She lifted her hand, running her fingers along his cheek as she temporarily forgot about the cast obstructing the other arm. At the moment, she felt no pain, as the pleasure brock gave her with one simple kiss was enough to stop the world.

She pulled away, subtly gasping for air as she rested her forehead against his chest. "Brock..." she regained slow, steady breaths as she looked into his eyes once again. She wanted to profess her love for him. She wanted to say anything, but at the moment, she was speechless for the first time in her life. She rested her arm against his chest before leaning up again and capturing his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. "I have waited six years for this. I love you, Brock."

She could feel him tense next to her as she spoke her feelings. "Reba, you aren't thinking clearly right now. You just faced a traumatic situation, don't say or do things that you are only doing out of clouded judgment."

Reba quickly pulled herself out of his embrace and stood at the foot of the bed as she plastered a look of horror upon her face. "How could you do this to me brock?"

"What?" He stood from the bed as well, not knowing what he had done to set her off.

"Don't kiss me and then tell _me _that _I _am the one with clouded judgment!" she paced back and forth feeling the pleasure drain from her body as it was replaced with an aching pain. "For the first time in at least three months, I know what I want, and I am not about to give it up."

"Reba-"

"No, Brock." She winced as she felt pain shoot through her arm. "Since you kissed me at Thanksgiving dinner, my heart has been conflicted. I didn't know if I was meant to be with Craig, because I knew I was still in love with you. So don't tell me I am making rash decisions!" Her voice rose as she felt her arm throb.

"Reba, you need your sling." Brock could tell she was in pain, and wasn't about to let her tell him no.

"No, my arm is fine."

"Reba, no it isn't." He placed her arm in the sling without a physical fight from the redhead. He smiled, knowing that he was right.

"Just go away." she accepted his help before pushing his arm away. She sat back down on the bed, regretting her choice to open up to brock. Obviously he was wrong. If they were meant to be together, why had he told her that her judgment was clouded? Once again, he had raised her hopes just to step on them himself.

Brock shook his head, not knowing how he had gotten so good at screwing perfect circumstances up. However, it was obvious Reba had not given him the slightest of what was on her mind. As he turned to walk away, she spoke up again from the bed. "How can you give me false hope like that? You know, you just contradicted yourself, right? Are you scared of the commitment? What are you scared of?" she rattled off questions as brock stood in silence in front of her. "Say something!" She screamed out in frustration, surprising not only brock, but herself as well.

"You want to know what I am scared of. I am scared that things will turn out badly again!"

"You're the one who _just_ said that if something is meant to be, it will work itself out! Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" She threw her hands up, fighting the urge to sucker punch him in the stomach.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know." He ran a hand over his paling face before speaking again. "I love you, Reba."

Reba looked up abruptly before standing from the bed. "That's all you needed to say." she whispered softly before bringing him into a delicate kiss. "That's all we need to spend a lifetime of happiness together."

"Is it?"

"Stop." Her voice was still soft and tender as she spoke. "I'm the one who is supposed to be having doubts. I was always the careful, indecisive one."

"Are you having doubts?" He asked, unsure of whether he wanted to hear her answer.

She smiled, placing one arm around his neck and smiling into his eyes. "Only one."

"What is that?" He asked nervously, gripping on to her waist for comfort.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" Brock let out a sigh of relief as he placed yet another tender kiss upon her lips. "I have had more knee weakening kisses today than I have in the past six years."

"Well, don't let your knees get too weak, you already have a broken arm." Brock laughed against her lips.

XXX

"Hey mom." Jake looked up from his place at the kitchen table when he heard the clicking of his mother's boots enter the kitchen.

"Hey Jake." She smiled, grabbing herself a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "How are you?" she was genuinely worried about her son since the passing of Craig, but he seemed to be taking it better than anyone had anticipated.

"I'm good." His response was enough to pacify Reba's fear without raising any suspicions.

"How have you been since..." she knew to make Craig's passing a reality she had to say it aloud, but in the moment, she didn't want to upset Jake and reverse the progress he had made, even if it was only a show of strength.

Jake smiled gently. For such a young boy, he seemed to be handling trauma and grief extremely well. "Mom, I am fine." he assured her. She had always heard that children had the capacity to handle grief more gracefully than adults, but it looked like Reba had just experienced it firsthand. "Van talked to me while you were still in the hospital and I realized that wishing Craig had not died would not do anything. I am going to miss him, but I know I need to move on."

Reba clasped her hand over her heart feeling her eyes become hot with tears. "Jake," she said bringing her son into her arms. "You are not even a teenager yet and you already sound so grown up!" she rested her chin on the top of his head as she rubbed his back gently. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, mom." Hearing Jake's unbelievably deep response to Craig's death made her realize that she needed to stop wallowing. As Jake had said, sure she would miss him like crazy, but feeling sorry for herself would not bring him back, or push her life forward. She let Jake go as he gave her a smile before heading up to his room. She watched Jake ascend the stairs as she heard brock's voice echo through her mind as well.

**_What's meant to be will always find a way_**  
><strong><em>She's gonna marry that boy someday<em>**

XXX

Reba laid her head softly on brock's shoulder as he absentmindedly flipped through the channels of the television. "Can we just stay like this forever?" she asked quietly as she closed her eyes and sunk into his warm embrace.

He let a smile grace his lips as he kissed her forehead gently. "Of course we can." She smiled hearing his answer ring quietly through the still air. She knew they couldn't stay on the couch for the rest of their lives, but there was something about the nostalgia of his remark that made her feel secure in the fact that she could move on with her life and give her heart completely to brock once more.

She felt herself relax into his arms as she forgot about the major problems that surrounded her life at the moment. "I love you." she said, surrendering her heart and pushing away the issues she knew she would have to deal with sooner or later.

"I love you too, Reba."

After a comfortable silence fell upon them, Reba lost herself in thought. "Do you think it is too soon to jump into another relationship after Craig's passing?" She could feel brock's body tense at her question as he stilled his hand on her back.

"I hope you are talking about us." he said with nearly no humor in his voice.

"Of course I am." she said raising her gaze to meet his eyes. Her smile, however, turned to a frown when she saw that they held apprehension with a glimmer of fear. "Brock, what's wrong?"

"I think right now would be the perfect time to start a relationship. However, saying that, I do think we need to take things slow...extremely slow." Reba pulled herself away from the warmth of brock's arms and crossed her arms protectively in front of her. She only wanted one thing. She wanted to be with brock, and if she couldn't count on him to reciprocate her feelings, what was the point of starting a relationship with him again?

"Brock," she scooted away from him as spoke, settling next to a pillow at the opposite end of the couch. "Our relationship isn't typical. It is not like we are total strangers."

"I know." Brock watched as she moved farther away from him, preparing herself for the hurtful blow she was expecting his words to deliver. "But you just lost Craig. I don't want to jump into anything we might..." he trailed off, not wanting to administer the pain she was waiting for in nervous anticipation. "...regret." he ran a clammy hand over his face as he heard her intake a sharp breath before silently exhaling.

"You think..." She stood up abruptly, turning her gaze from brock. "You think this isn't a good idea." It was meant as a question, but presented as a statement. He didn't want to be with her. He didn't love her in the way she loved him and he was using the death of her fiancée to distance himself from the situation. "So were you lying to me when you said you loved me?"

***Song: She's in Love with the Boy / Trisha Yearwood**

**I am sorry this update has taken so long! I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me your thoughts! (:**


	33. Chapter 33

_"Brock," she scooted away from him as spoke, settling next to a pillow at the opposite end of the couch. "Our relationship isn't typical. It is not like we are total strangers."_

_"I know." Brock watched as she moved farther away from him, preparing herself for the hurtful blow she was expecting his words to deliver. "But you just lost Craig. I don't want to jump into anything we might..." he trailed off, not wanting to administer the pain she was waiting for in nervous anticipation. "...regret." he ran a clammy hand over his face as he heard her intake a sharp breath before silently exhaling._

_"You think..." She stood up abruptly, turning her gaze from brock. "You think this isn't a good idea." It was meant as a question, but presented as a statement. He didn't want to be with her. He didn't love her in the way she loved him and he was using the death of her fiancée to distance himself from the situation. "So were you lying to me when you said you loved me?"_

* * *

><p>Brock felt his heart break when he saw confusion and damage flash across her conflicted features. He stood from the couch making his way in front of her. "Reba..." he began quietly. "I have never said I love you without meaning it." he moved his body closer, locking his eyes on hers and making sure she knew of his sincerity.<p>

She roughly pushed him away before throwing her hands up in the air. "Then what the hell is going on here?" she cried out, hearing her voice echo throughout her empty home. "What's going on?" she repeated her question, the second time letting the vulnerability unwillingly shine through her body.

"I love you Reba; I really do. I don't know how I would have made it through half of the challenges I have faced if I didn't have you by my side. But..." Reba held her hand up, stopping him from continuing any further.

"I don't care what else you have to say." her voice was cold as she stared at him through glistening eyes. "When you say 'but' it completely negates everything you just said. So, I don't want to hear any of it." she brushed past him roughly, feeling her shoulder crash into his chest as she ascended the stairs with no further words to her ex-husband.

"Reba, wait!"

"You know," she stopped halfway up the staircase and turned around to look back into the living room. She closed her eyes as the image of brock engraved itself into her brain. "Maybe you were wrong. When something is meant to be, sure it will work itself out; but when something isn't meant to be, it will slap you in the face. Let me tell you," she stared him down placing a hand on her hip. "It hurts a whole lot worse when you are blindsided." She turned away finishing her march up the stairs and into her bedroom where she shut the door behind her.

With any luck he would be gone before he could analyze anything she had spoken moments before. She sighed, leaning her head back against the door and fell to the ground as she allowed herself to break down for the first time since she had arrived home from the hospital. She felt the sobs overtake her body as she wracked with distress. All she wanted was to be happy. She thought she had found that one person to be with forever, and the he cheated on her. When she finally settled in, and became comfortable again, her second chance at happiness had forsaken her once more.

Brock watched as Reba hardened her heart, filling the air with her bitter words before turning her back to him and disappearing upstairs. "Reba!" he called after her, getting only a slamming door as a response. He bounded up the stairs, knowing he had to do something to untie the tight bundle of strings he had managed to tangle up yet again. He stopped outside her bedroom door, taking in his surroundings as the darkness of the hallway overtook him and made the oaken door before him seem like only a shadow. What little he had left of his broken heart was torn into minute pieces, with little chance of being sewn back together.

"Reba?" His voice was nearly as weak as he imagined she felt as he heard her lungs fill with tears and sobs. "Reba?" He knocked on the door, praying that she didn't lock the knob.

God must have been smiling upon him, because as the knob wiggled, the door opened revealing the redhead's bedroom. "Reba!" he immediately fell to the floor and engulfed the distressed maiden in his arms. "Reba, it's okay. Everything is okay." From the magnitude of her sobs and the tremble racing through her body, she was more than likely unaware of brock's presence. He had never seen her breakdown to this degree, which told him that she had no idea he was even holding her.

He knew not what to do, so he simply held her in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I love you, Reba." he repeated the words what seemed like a million times as he rocked her back and forth. She cried into his chest as she clung to his waist for dear sanity. Fifteen minutes passed, then thirty. As an hour began to approach, her sobs finally ceased as she settled into sleep. "I love you, Reba." he whispered the words into her hair once more before lifting her on to the bed and covering her gently with the duvet cover and settled under the covers next to his love.

She gently rolled over, placing her head against his broad chest and allowing him to envelope her with his larger frame. As the fog in her mind overwhelmed her senses, she stifled back a remaining sob and intertwined her fingers with the rough ones running through her hair and over her arm. "Why?" she asked weakly, keeping her eyes closed as she felt the room spin around her. "Why do we do this to each other? Are we truly meant to be?"

It was now brock's turn to become overwhelmed. The heartbreak and suffering that reigned in her voice scared him. It nearly killed him to think that this time it really could be over. "Reba..." he began softly, unsure of what he could say to console her. _Could _he say anything to console her? "Reba, as much as I would like to say something comforting, I just don't know what to say." he could feel her hand tense within his as her body followed suit. "All I can say is this is what we do?"

"What?" She had finally opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. If only brock knew at the exact moment her mind held the same fears his did. She was scared to death that this would be the last time he held her in his arms, that this would be the last time she heard his profess his love, and she didn't want that. She wanted to grow old with him just as they had promised each other nearly thirty years ago.

"This is just what we do." he repeated his statement not clarifying any of Reba's confusion in the process. "We hurt each other without realization. I don't think of how my actions will affect the ones I love. I act rashly and expect to be forgiven. You become independent and proud, holding your emotions in until they explode in a violent, destructive rage."

Brock felt her body relax as she rested her palm on his stomach. "I guess you're right; it is what we do."

"The first step to recovery is recognizing that you have a problem." He echoed a line he had heard Cheyenne use after one of her twelve step meetings. Though she used it in a serious demeanor, he hoped it would bring a hint of humor to lighten the current mood.

A weak smile appeared upon Reba's face as she closed her eyes again. "I don't know brock." she drew in a heavy sigh as she moved her hand against the soft fabric of his shirt.

She didn't have to finish her thought for brock to realize her reservations. There were only a few times in his life that he cried or even felt like crying for that matter, and he was certain that this was one of those moments. She was scared, distraught, and broken because of _him, _and it scared him. He was not ready to say goodbye to the only woman he had ever loved with all of his heart.

"What are you saying?" he asked nervously, sitting up beside her.

She sat up beside him and stared at her hands before taking his gaze again. "I-I don't know if-"

"Stop!" He shoved the duvet from his legs before rising from the bed and pacing the floor. "Don't say something you don't mean. Don't say something that could change everything."

She watched from the bed as brock paced the floor. "I just don't know if this is worth it..." Her breath hitched in her throat as tears began streaming down her cheeks once more. Brock stopped pacing and stared at her from across the room as he was sure his legs had gone numb and would surely collapse on him if he tried to walk; so he stood at the foot of the bed, unable to speak and paralyzed with fear.

She felt her body wrack with sobs as her vision of brock standing at the foot of the bed became blurred by the hot tears pouring out of her burning eyes. "What are you saying?" Brock could barely hear his own voice as it seemed to be miles away.

"I'm saying...This is the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I could not bear the thought that I could be hurting you in the same way." she lowered her head feeling brock's gaze burn through her vulnerability. She slowly left her place on the bed as she found her place in front of brock. "I love you; I just want you to know that."

"Don't do this Reba. Don't speak as if this is the last time..." The insinuation of his words brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She fought to hold them back as she placed a tender hand on his cheek. "Don't do this Reba!" For the first time in her life, she saw brock hysterical. He too had tears trailing down his cheeks and on to her delicate hand.

"Maybe this is the best thing to do." She didn't believe her own words, yet she spoke them without hesitation.

"No." Brock shook his head stepping away from her body. "This is not the best thing to do."

"Brock..."

"Reba, I love you. I don't ever want to live without you again. I had to do that for six years, and I don't want to go back to that." He gently pulled her hand and placed his own hand on her cheek. "I love you." He repeated as he brought her into a tender yet electrifying kiss that told her that he never wanted to lose her love. "I love you Reba." His voice cracked unwillingly as a hint of desperation rang through the air.

Hearing his words broke her heart even more. She never wanted to lose him, but she knew if they continued they would surely pulverize one another's hearts. "I love you too, brock. I love you too." She kissed him again feeling the world around them disappear.

"That's all we need honey." He whispered placing a soft hand on the small of her back. "Don't you see?"

"Brock..." his denial forced her tears to fall once more.

"Reba," he said softly, "After all we have been through; we still love each other with all of our hearts. Even with all the pain we have caused each other it is still unbearable for us to say goodbye. Don't you see what that means? It means that can make it through anything, we _are _meant to be together."

Before he had finished his speech she pressed her lips against his, feeling the passion rush through her veins as her tears spilled onto Brock's cheeks. "I love you, Brock."

"Does this mean we can take back the harsh words spoken at Van and Cheyenne's wedding?" She thought back to the joyously dreadful day before smiling against his lips.

"You _didn't _ruin everything and we _are _going to grow old together."

**The End. **

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry it took so long for me to update this! To be honest, I had a little case of writer's block, and did not know where I wanted to take this. I regained my inspiration after reading other fics and remembering that there _are _readers who care whether or not his fic gets updated. I ultimately decided that it would be best for me to end here, so review and tell me what you think. xo **


End file.
